


SA-秘密（ABO）

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin
Summary: 神啊，有没有一种喜欢，是在目睹他喜欢上别人的瞬间，疯狂的抽芽长出了枝桠。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
相叶雅纪确定加入J家事务所的时候，他Omega的身份上面人是知道的。  
之前也不是没有先例，虽然Omega一直是弱势群体，但如今社会对于Omega的生育控制做的极好，新研发的抑制剂效果也不错，不仅能抑制发情时的躁动，也能掩盖Omega发情时散发的独特香味，不会引起Alpha的混乱，何况J家的关系网一向很广，保密工作做的不错，现如今当红的有几位，就是Omega，只不过只有上面的那几位知道而已。  
事务所发掘他的时候，他刚从老家千叶转学到东京。从小就清秀异常，并且体弱多病，父母也多少察觉到自己儿子将来会是个Omega，所以事务所来签约并且说明会帮他隐瞒的时候，多多少少对这样的未来还算满意，就算红不起来，能有份体面的工作就很不错了。  
然而相叶雅纪很争气，他骨子里隐约是有些要强的，第一次发情期到来的时候，嘴唇都咬出血了也一声不吭，要不是经纪人察觉到他的不对劲，给他服用了抑制剂，估计就要直接昏倒送医院了。  
其实偶像这个职业，只要长相漂亮就可以了，但如果Omega的身份暴露，会引来心怀不轨的Alpha，特别是痴迷的饭们，会妄想占有他们的偶像，人身安全没有保障，所以演艺圈不成文的规定里，就像谎报学历身高一样，艺人资料也一概是强势的Alpha跟普通的beta。  
解决办法也不是没有，一旦被某个Alpha标记了，拥有了固定伴侣，其他Alpha就不能肖想了，所以事务所对于Omega的恋爱倒是乐见其成。

相叶雅纪的资料上填的就是beta。  
普普通通的B，他时常想，如果自己真的是个B该有多好，可以随意选择性伴侣，可以没有负担的享受爱情，不会被气味所影响，不用担心会怀孕，不用担心发情时散发的气味会吸引来不怀好意的A，新闻里经常报道的O被强奸的消息和被标记后却惨遭抛弃的消息总是让他深感厌恶，一个O一旦被标记，就专属于标记他的A了，多悲哀。  
他也不羡慕A，虽然Alpha总是这个社会的精英构成，他们聪明又强势，可以说这个世界是靠他们才能运作的，但这个世界多不公平啊，一个O只能被一个A标记，可是反过来却不成立，一旦被抛弃，O只能孤独终老，A却能继续寻欢作乐。  
所以他也没有想到自己会有喜欢上别人的一天。  
本来以为孤独终老，才是自己的结局呢。

二十五岁那年，经纪公司突然宣布要把他归入一个新组合，之前一直作为小Jr跑跑龙套给前辈伴伴舞什么的，因为害怕被人发现身份，所以总是很孤僻的单独活动，突然说组成组合什么的……  
去找社长的时候，却被反问一句“爱拔酱不想成为TOP吗？”。  
不想吗不想吗不想吗？  
明明是极想的，想要成为TOP，想要出演月九，想要给世界一记耳光，证明自己的存在价值。

于是在会议室里，第一次见到了以后被并称为“岚”的同伴们。  
大野智，二宫和也，松本润，和樱井翔。

五个人里面，有两个A，三个B。  
第一眼见到樱井翔，就觉得是个危险人物，染一头黄毛，扎着耳钉，浑身散发出一种不良的气场，不知道是不是自己敏感，A所特有的压迫感简直扑面而来。  
而与之相对的，看起来特别没有干劲，总是睡不饱的大野智，竟然也是个A，平时看起来软绵绵的一个人，但是一旦工作起来，无论是跳舞、话剧还是唱歌，都极有天分，不愧是A级的利达。  
宅男属性的二宫和也，虽然给人一种浓浓的O性气息，但是只要他想做的就没有做不好的，总觉得他身上有个开关，可以随时切换ABO三种特质，虽然并没有这种人。  
年纪最小的松本润，最华丽也最妖娆，但工作起来也是最严格最认真，非常符合工作狂beta的特质。

而自己，只能拼命努力了。

五个人一起录制了出道曲，有了属于自己的企划节目，渐渐的也有了些人气，团员之间从陌生到熟悉，也有了各自的定位跟担当。  
相叶雅纪总归是有些顾忌的，五个人里面，他跟二宫和也关系最好，说不上的投缘跟放松，却对樱井翔时时保持警惕，他搞不清这个不良的脑回路，也害怕他Alpha的那一面，只好保持客气与距离。

这天是常规番组的录制，推开乐屋的门的时候才发现屋子里只有樱井翔，没有别人，他的一头黄毛异常扎眼，随着翻阅报纸的节奏左右摇晃，听见推门声，他回过头来，眉毛还拧着，随意地喊出一声“哟～”！  
相叶雅纪乖乖的鞠躬回了个“早上好”。  
心里却嘀咕着，真是怪人一个。  
哪有人这么放荡不羁地打招呼的。  
然而他很快放下了报纸。

“爱拔酱，今天的番组录制暂停了。”  
“诶？！”相叶雅纪放包的手一顿。  
“计划出了点问题，节目组用别的顶上了，新企划还没写好，所以今天工作暂停，经纪人早上打你电话的，你停机了。”  
相叶雅纪的大脑迟钝了好几秒，有些迟疑的开口。  
“所以......你是在等我？”  
樱井翔把手里的报纸“啪”的一声合上，从沙发上一跃而起，直接翻了过来，走近了居然伸手揉了揉相叶雅纪的脑袋。  
“对呀，我连早饭都没吃呢，为了表示感谢，你是不是应该请我吃饭？”

话说完就朝着门口走去，头也不回的伸出食指勾了勾。  
“走吧，吃拉面去。”

等在拉面店坐定，相叶雅纪才意识到，这可能是两个人第一次单独相处。  
樱井翔看来不是第一次来，跟店长很熟的样子，一进店门就熟悉的“哟～”了一声，还拖了很长的尾音。  
一口气报了自己想吃的食物，还伸手捅了捅相叶雅纪。  
“你喜欢什么，尽管点别客气～”  
难道不是自己请客吗？  
相叶雅纪有点欲哭无泪。  
最后还是乖乖点了自己最爱的葱拉面，加了两倍葱。  
结果樱井翔眼睛都看直了。  
反观他的，面上铺满了肉，他一面塞了一大口肉进嘴里，一面还要伸手捏了捏相叶雅纪的胳膊。  
“你这样可不行，长得这么瘦，跟个女孩子似的，又不是Omega，你应该多吃点肉。”  
相叶雅纪面上跟火烧似的，只好胡乱的点着头，于是他真的分了一筷子肉到自己碗里。  
不吃总归是不好的。  
相叶雅纪把肉塞进嘴里的瞬间，樱井翔看着他，鼓着腮帮子眯眼笑了。

怎么跟只仓鼠一样啊。  
笑的有点蠢，还有点孩子气，明明像个不良。

相叶雅纪觉得，好像樱井翔也没有那么可怕了。

2.

仔细的看樱井翔这个人的话，虽然不笑的时候挺可怕的，可是笑起来的话却意外的可爱。  
何况，他的笑点也太低了吧。  
整场节目做下来，光注意他的笑声了，简直太有感染力。  
为什么能像个傻瓜一样自己在那笑的前俯后仰啊。  
回家的路上跟同行的二宫和也聊起。

“我觉得樱井桑挺有意思的。”  
“嗯？”  
“你看他看起来挺凶的，好像其实蛮温柔的。”  
“你别被他那副不良的样子给骗了，人家可是正经的庆应大学经济学部毕业的。”  
“诶？诶诶？！”  
“毕竟是Alpha嘛。”

相叶雅纪又被这个事实震惊的说不出话来了。

“听说他家里也很厉害的。”  
“那他为什么要做偶像啊？”  
“我怎么知道。”二宫和也懒懒的翻了个白眼，“你自己去问他不就好了。”  
“我不敢。”相叶雅纪老老实实的回答。

二宫和也惊讶地上下打量了他一番。

“相叶雅纪你是O吗？”  
“没，没有啊！”  
“团员你都不敢问，啧。”  
“我怕生嘛.......”

第二天二宫和也就跑去跟利达咬耳朵了，团员之间有如此隔阂可不行，俩人跟staff一合计，把相叶雅纪跟樱井翔安排到了一个组一起出外景。

接到通知相叶雅纪可紧张死了。  
樱井翔却是直接走过来一把搂住脖子，力气大的不仅把相叶雅纪压弯了，还差点摔倒。  
“爱拔酱！下周多关照啦！”

要整整一周都待在一起啊！  
神经过敏的相叶雅纪明明不在发情期，都多吞了两颗抑制剂。  
一大早就背着背包站在街头等他，远远的就能看见顶着一头明晃晃的金色头发的樱井翔正朝着自己跑来，速度快的自己怯生生的后退了一步才没被撞上。  
樱井翔一手递过来一只鳗鱼饭团，还气喘吁吁。  
“给！”  
小心翼翼的接过，剥了还没咬上一口，樱井翔又往前凑了一步，靠近了他的脖子使劲嗅了一下。  
“嗯？什么味道？”

“啊！你用的是blue jeans吧！”说完还一脸得意洋洋的抽了抽鼻子，“挺适合你的。”  
吓的相叶雅纪一个哆嗦，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
.......妈妈！Alpha好可怕！ㄒ◇ㄒ

不过有了嘉宾之后就好多了，何况主题企划是去动物园。  
相叶雅纪最喜欢动物了。  
简直是撒欢儿似的不小心兴奋了起来，跟嘉宾一起喂完其他小动物回过头来的时候就看到那个不良Alpha狰狞着一张脸抵死不肯靠近骆驼。  
喂个草而已啊！  
樱井翔一副“你再过来我就跟你同归于尽”的表情，相叶雅纪眼泪都笑出来了才去救场，接过他手里的饲料对着骆驼说着“乖哦乖哦”，樱井翔逃也似的躲到了staff身后。  
节目结束还要大声抱怨。  
“呀～我对动物是真苦手！爱拔酱你好厉害～真的好厉害！”

如果有尾巴就要高兴的翘上天了。

第二天跟着女嘉宾去做瑜伽，那个不良又是一副面目狰狞痛苦要死的脸，他的肢体太僵硬啦！  
第三天去玩滑索，他吊在绳子上死活就是不走！抱着钢索一副“爱拔酱你快救我”的表情，最后还是被staff一脚踢下去了，惨叫回荡了一路。  
第四天是美食节目，除了好吃跟超级好吃之外，就没听他说过别的，平时主持担当的人，说话前还要先舔一口筷子才依依不舍的放下。  
第五天是跟搞笑艺人在一起，招牌式的大笑BGM呈现立体声环绕的趋势，输了游戏还当场表演了一段超级毁形象的段子。

于是一个礼拜总结下来，相叶雅纪的眼睛里已经看不见他桀骜不驯的黄头发，他闪闪发亮的耳钉了。  
樱井翔是逗比体质。  
他这么跟二宫和也总结。

不过就是一周没见，乐屋里的气氛就截然不同了，相叶雅纪一看见樱井翔就笑弯了眼，连称呼都改了。  
不再叫“樱井桑”，改叫“翔酱”了。  
二宫和也得意的跟大野智使了个眼色。

“呐呐翔酱！楼下新开了个甜品店要不要一起去？”  
“呐呐翔酱～要不要一起去买衣服？”  
“呐呐翔酱.......”

连二宫和也都吐槽他。  
“相叶雅纪你最近跟樱井翔关系很好嘛～”  
相叶雅纪吐了吐舌头。  
“你不觉得他很好玩吗？我一看见他就想笑啊。”

是谁说自己怕生的啊真是。

然而一周之后认知又发生了变化。  
公司确定了专辑曲子的录音，樱井翔负责了钢琴收录不说，还自己写rap词，相叶雅纪找到他的时候，他拿着笔在自己唇角点啊点的，看见他进来还招招手。  
“雅纪你帮我看看，我总觉得哪里不对.......”  
连忙摆摆手，自己哪里会！  
他沉吟着，又思索押韵去了。  
写写画画的侧脸真是！果然工作中的男人最帅！  
相叶雅纪小心翼翼的退出去了。

所以樱井翔果然是个谜啊。

相叶雅纪还没意识到自己的思绪已经完全被人牵着走了，除了发情期他避樱井翔如蛇蝎，虽然有抑制剂但那个不良的Alpha力真不是盖的！看见他都会腿软.......其他时候还是高高兴兴跟对方混在一起的。  
新专辑发行后口碑不错，公司决定给他们开个小型演唱会，第一次意识到五人是岚，第一次意识到真的不是说着玩的。  
慢慢地番组累积起来的小小人气变成了演唱会上黑压压的人群。  
相叶雅纪感动的都哭了，樱井翔安慰似的把他搂在怀里拍拍他的头。

演唱会结束后相叶雅纪一个人在角落扯服装，他的领带跟外套上的流苏丝缠在一起了，远远的就看见大野智带了一个少年朝着樱井翔走过去，应该是饭吧，蹦蹦跳跳的，樱井翔还拍了拍他的头。  
终于解开了死结，换上了自己T恤。

“翔酱，刚刚是谁啊？”  
“喔，大野智邻居家的孩子，你换好了吗？走不走？”  
“走的走的。”

相叶雅纪连忙回身去拿了自己的随身小包，樱井翔走到门口，还转过头来等了等他。

“要不要一起吃个烤肉再回家？”  
相叶雅纪连忙点了点头。  
“好啊。”

火架上的烤肉“滋啦滋啦”的响，被火熏出的热油一点点的融化，下坠，滴在炭火上跰出一小撮明亮的火花，相叶雅纪伸出筷子捞了一片走，却隔着烧烤炉看见对面的樱井翔一边咬着筷子一边对着手机飞速的打字。  
唔，莫名有些在意。  
看他放下手机后忍不住探了一下头，自然是什么都看不到的，架不住好奇心开口。  
“你很忙啊？”  
樱井翔夹了一块肉，被烫着了，连喝了好几口水才想起来对方刚刚说了话。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“......没什么。”  
话音刚落，那边手机又震动起来了。  
樱井翔看着看着笑起来了，又飞速的回复着。  
相叶雅纪心里像是一百只小猫爪子挠心，又忍不住开口。  
“谁呀？”  
樱井翔举着手机抬头瞟了他一眼又低下头去看着屏幕，才后知后觉发现他在问什么。  
“那个大野智邻居家的孩子。”  
放下手机又夹了一块肉放在嘴边吹了吹，停顿了一下又笑了。  
“挺有意思的一个孩子。”  
他伸长了脖子举着筷子左翻右翻，忍不住嘟囔了一下。  
“怎么都没烤好啊真是！”  
火光映着他的脸红扑扑的，额角还滴着汗，他皱起眉，却又突然抬起头。  
“啊！对了，那孩子是罕见的Omega喔，咿呀～男性Omega还真是少........”  
相叶雅纪心脏像是漏跳了一拍。  
“翔酱你喜欢男性Omega啊？”  
他揉了揉杂乱的黄毛，鼓起脸颊有些苦恼的偏了偏头。  
“我不知道呢，我还没遇到过喜欢的Omega。”  
.......  
“怎么说呢，就是，我还没有遇到我喜欢的那种味道。”  
“这个可以控制的吗？”相叶雅纪讶异的瞪大双眼，Alpha不是被Omega的信息素一刺激就会发情吗？  
樱井翔得意的扬了扬眉毛。  
“可能我自制力特别好。”  
相叶雅纪一脸怀疑的看着他。  
“真的！”  
他还想说什么，却被手机信息打断了。

又是笑眯眯脸回完了信息，明明是个逗比不良，为什么会有那么温柔的表情。  
相叶雅纪忿忿的夹走了架上全部烤熟了的牛肉。

回完了信息的樱井翔嘬了一口筷子后，抬起筷子的手顿在了半空中。  
“我的肉呢？？？”

相叶雅纪护住了自己的盘子，樱井翔抬起身子就要去抢，闹哄哄的引来了旁边客人的目光，放在桌上的手机震了两震也是没有空理会了。  
手机屏幕迅速的亮了一下又暗下去了。

舞驾三郎：  
我已经到家啦，今天的演唱会真的好开心，再次谢谢你们！！保佑保佑二哥不在家，/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~好讨厌二哥啊！

发完信息“吧嗒”一声的合上手机，正准备掏出钥匙开门，门却突然从里面打开了，舞驾三郎吓了一跳，垫着脚后退了一小步，抬起头一看，门口站着的，不是他刚刚抱怨过的二哥又是谁，莫名的就心虚了。

“二哥，你回来啦～”  
他嘴里的二哥拧着眉看了他好一会儿，才沉着嗓子问，  
“我都下班好一会儿了，你去哪里了。”  
“就.......随便遛遛。”  
“三郎！”  
被严厉呵斥了，浑身哆嗦了一下，却又不甘心的抬起了眼。  
“我又不是小孩子！我成年了！”  
“你是个Omega，你不能......”  
“O又怎么了！我能保护自己，不要你管！”  
舞驾三郎把书包气呼呼的一甩，却顺势打到了二郎的小腿，自己也吓了一跳，但是道歉的话说不出来，咬了咬唇就越过人冲上了楼。

啊倒霉！平时二哥偶尔会在公司加班的，怎么今天就刚巧被逮着了，舞驾三郎无力的倒在床上，气呼呼的捶了枕头一下。  
哼，Alpha了不起啊！同样都是A，自己喜欢的樱井桑就又帅气又有型，哪像二哥这个老古板，整天西装领带黑框眼镜的，金发闪闪的樱井桑才是王子啊！  
突然想起来什么似的掏出了手机，没有回信呢，就把自己埋进了抱枕里。  
沮丧了好一会儿，突然响起了敲门声。  
“三郎，出来吃饭。”  
又是讨厌的二哥！  
呜呜呜呜大哥一定是出海去了。  
下了楼才发现长桌上就二哥一个人，桌上放着两碗饭。

“小四小五呢？”  
“学校要置办新校服，大哥带他们出去买了。”

撇了撇嘴不情愿的坐下来，却心心念念顾着手机。

“吃饭不要玩手机。”

又被教训了，舞驾三郎却是不敢说什么，只是刚要放下手机，却震了一震。  
简直是迫不及待的一把翻开来，喜滋滋的表情藏也藏不住。

樱井翔：  
回家就好，下次再来玩儿～

刚按了回复键，手机就被人抽走了，舞驾二郎瞟了一眼屏幕拧着眉的问他。  
“樱井翔是谁？”  
“你还我！”  
三郎又羞又气，可二郎举着手机一言不发的盯着看，好一会儿才把脸从屏幕上移开，合上手机递了回来。  
也不知道看到上条信息没有，舞驾三郎心里没底，却又不想承认他的确很怕这个比他大了十二岁的二哥。  
于是又壮着胆子扬着脸说。  
“樱井翔是我偶像，是这个世界上最好的Alpha！”

舞驾二郎面无表情的看了他好一会儿，才淡淡的说着“是嘛”低下头喝了一口汤。  
好像一拳打在了棉花上，舞驾三郎心里颇不是滋味。

其实小时候自己是很喜欢二哥的。  
那时候家里就三个人，小四小五还没有来，大哥经常忙着出海打渔，总是二哥照顾他。  
大哥二哥从小一起在孤儿院长大，成年后不能继续留在那里就搬了出来，大哥心肠特别软，不知道什么时候就养成了捡人的毛病，先是捡了自己，后来又捡了小四小五。  
印象中小时候总是二哥抱着自己，教自己写作业。再小的时候的事情就不记得了，却总记得来到舞驾家后，二哥揉揉他的头，笑着对大哥说，就叫三郎吧。  
三郎三郎，真难听。  
但是特别像一家人。

默默的吃完了一顿寡淡无味的饭，舞驾三郎逃也似的上了楼。  
背后追逐的目光跟火烧似的，直到身影消失在楼梯拐角才收回了目光。  
竟是疲惫的叹了口气。

被讨厌了啊。

3.

目睹别人坠入爱河是一件很神奇的事情。  
好像是稀松平常的走着路，忽然面前被风刮下一阵樱花雨，你才恍然发现，怎么春天都已经来了。  
在那之前，明明天气总是大片的晴朗着的，明明也愿意开窗吹风了，可是没有换下冬天的外套，没有用力抬头去看，你就仿佛不知道春天已经来了，没有发现一丁点萌芽的迹象。  
于是等你发现的时候，一眼望去，地面上已经开满了大簇大簇粉红色的花。  
不是没有预兆，也不是没有先知，只是不愿意相信。

你看恋爱前会看见蝴蝶飞舞，怎么看不见他嘴角含笑的样子？

樱井翔小心翼翼的凑近了自己，两个人并肩坐在地板上，窗外的阳光打在他脸上，投下淡淡鼻影，凑的太近了，连睫毛煽动的频率都看的分明。  
他偏了一点点头，也许是窗外的太阳太亮了，那一瞬间，看不见他的脸，模糊的只剩太阳笼罩的那一圈光晕，只知道他笑了。  
“咿呀～雅纪你的背包很不错诶！”  
语气顿了一顿。  
“我要发给三郎看一看。”

相叶雅纪刚挖了一勺布丁送进嘴里，顿时觉得变了味道，好像被噎住了似的，抱怨似的嘟囔了一句。  
“怎么最近突然跟小朋友那么好。”  
樱井翔傻乎乎的笑了。  
“不是第一次遇到了这么聊得来的Omega嘛。”  
于是心里更堵了，相叶雅纪咬着勺子想，我也是Omega啊！  
我才是第一个好不好！

“诶你布丁给我吃一口。”  
“不要！”  
“为什么？”  
“都是我的口水。”  
“我不嫌弃！”  
“我嫌弃！！！！”

把最后一口直接倒进嘴里，樱井翔抢夺不及，只好捏着他的脸颊泄愤。  
小气鬼相叶雅纪！  
可是三郎回了短信，他又喜滋滋地拿起了手机。

“樱井翔。”  
“嗯？”他一边看着手机屏幕一边回了一声。  
长久没得到回音，疑惑的抬起头，看见相叶雅纪沉思着，不知道在想什么，于是伸手推了他一把。  
“想什么呢？”  
“唔......在想Alpha跟Omega。”

“翔酱不觉得讨厌吗？被气味所吸引，被发情期所困扰，好像由不得自己，性能主导爱吗？还是只要身体欢愉，其他就并不重要了呢？Omega存在的价值到底是什么呢？”

他苦恼的偏过头，却看见身边的黄毛少年拧紧了眉。

“我不讨厌啊，我觉得很棒，一想到世界上有那么一个人，专属于我，心脏就紧张的停不下来，我才不会被气味什么的发情期什么的所困扰呢！我只选择我喜欢的人！”

他像是要挑战社会规则的气呼呼的小兽，骄傲的仰起了下巴。

“Omega难道不是因为需要被爱，才出生的吗？”

有那么一瞬间的晕眩，下一秒却被他一掌拍在了脑门上，紧张的闭上了眼睛。

“你个Beta整天都在瞎操心什么呀。”

喜欢上一个人的契机是什么呢？  
是他穿了白衬衫，被太阳照耀出发光的轮廓，还是他金黄色的头发太显眼，能够在人群中一眼就认出来，还是他下巴的线条很好看，弯起的双眼皮又深邃又单纯？  
是他会弹钢琴会说rap会写词会唱歌主持十八般武艺样样精通？  
还是他经常犯蠢到匪夷所思的地步，又恐高又爱吃还胆小？  
喜欢上一个人的契机，大概有一百多种。  
有没有一种是他有些害羞的凑过来，像是要透露全宇宙里最大的秘密那样，小心翼翼的告诉你。

“我大概是要恋爱了，我觉得三郎好可爱唷这可怎么办呢？”

怎么办怎么办怎么办呢？

神啊，有没有一种喜欢，是在目睹他喜欢上别人的瞬间，疯狂的抽芽长出了枝桠。

相叶雅纪捂着慌乱的心口，糟糕，心脏跳的又快又痛。

好像，我也恋爱了呢。

喜欢上一个人的瞬间，却是失恋的开始。

忍不住不去看他，他在节目上机智的救场，被无聊的冷笑话逗的前俯后仰，然后他看过来的眼睛里装满了星辰，只一眼便觉得心跳加速，世界都变了样。  
喜欢呀，喜欢你呀。  
吃饭的时候，递东西给他的时候，看他喝水的时候，和他凑在一起说话的时候，那个理智的相叶雅纪留在原地，平静或装疯卖傻，而那个感性的相叶雅纪躲在背后，看着他看着他看着他。  
你能不能看着我的眼睛，能不能告诉我你也对我有好感？  
就算是妄想。

可是樱井翔周身都散发着［笨蛋坠入爱河］的气场，时常一个人捧着手机在角落里痴痴的笑，他还要跑来撒娇。  
“雅～纪～～～”  
“做什么？！”  
“我～好～喜～欢～三～郎～啊～”  
“......你可以去死了！”  
“不要。”

神啊，一边看着这个笨男人坠入爱河，一边却想着为什么不是和我？  
用你的唇吻我，用你的手抚摸我，用你的气息侵占我。  
希望妄想变成现实，希望你对我说喜欢。

发情期突然的袭来让相叶雅纪瘫软在床上，难耐挣扎的瞬间，呜咽着从嗓子里挤出一声“翔酱”，在小小的空房间里，秘密肆意喧嚣，满脑子都是想被他侵犯的场景，终于按耐不住把手伸了下去，一边想着樱井翔一边靠自己抚慰达到了高潮的身体无力地蜷缩在床上，相叶雅纪张开手指看着掌心的粘腻，终于大声的哭了出来。  
好讨厌，好肮脏，可是好喜欢你。

隔天早上起来吞了一片抑制剂，假装若无其事的和对方平静的打着招呼。  
可是他得意洋洋的把手机伸出来，屏幕上白晃晃一片写着什么看不清，只记得他的笑容灿烂地像太阳。  
“你看你看你看，三郎居然跟我告白了！！！！”  
好像是有小朋友独有的可爱的颜文字，好像也有喜欢两个字，可是然后呢。  
“真的吗？恭喜。”  
理性的那个相叶雅纪挤出了一丝褶子，可是不对，不对的，感性的那个相叶雅纪一个人蜷缩在全宇宙最孤独的角落，哭的特别伤心。  
“我好想见他啊～”  
“那就去见啊。”  
在那之前，为什么你不看看眼前的我呢？

樱井翔不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“可是我们俩就上次在后台见了那一面，我就记得他笑的好可爱，然后一直是短信聊天，我有点紧张。”  
“喔.......”  
“你这是什么反应啊！”  
胸口被捶了一拳，感觉泪都痛的要出来了，于是轻轻的回赠了对方一小拳。  
“.......加油。”

于是对方笑了，好像全宇宙的阳光都散开了，内心的喜欢像开水一样静止了片刻，突然就翻滚的更加汹涌。

有这样的朋友，还真是糟糕呐。

4.

“所！以！说！为什么你们约会我也要来？！”  
相叶雅纪皱着眉气呼呼的小声的询问樱井翔。  
“嘘！嘘！他快出现了，你坐到旁边去！”

真是的！！！！！  
休息日一大早被这个笨蛋的电话叫醒，说是第一次约会太紧张了希望自己全程躲在周围给点意见，而自己到底又是为什么要出来受虐啊！！！  
可恶啊！！！！  
相叶雅纪内心在咆哮着，却是乖乖躲在邻座拿报纸挡住了脸，内心的小恶魔又在说，我只是来看看情敌长什么样子。

看见了，一蹦一跳的少年身姿，穿着白衬衫校服裤背着斜挎包，软乎乎的干净脸庞，仿佛再多看两眼，头发里就会长出一双兔耳朵，意外的可爱。  
最讨厌了。  
再抬眼看那个人，脊背都挺直了，明明平时那么幼稚，却装出了一副成熟可靠的样子，露出了羞涩的笑容。  
心脏里有什么砰砰炸开了，于是把报纸举得更高了。

聊些什么是完全听不见，可是第一次看见樱井翔那么局促的样子，僵硬又可爱，只是一个劲的喝着饮料，可真笨啊。  
看看手表三十分钟都要过去了，两个人说话的次数却屈指可数，突然小少年站了起来，樱井翔也跟着站了起来，两人一前一后朝着门外走去，相叶雅纪犹豫了片刻，想着要不就这样算了，回家吧，可是樱井翔走到门口的时候扭头向他投来了求救的一瞥，可怜兮兮的做了个拜托的手势。  
于是认命的叹了口气站起身来。

出了店门的时候那两个人的身影已经离的有点远，慌慌张张的想要追出去，却在瞬间差点被绊倒而撞上了人。  
“对不起对不起对不起。”  
急急忙忙的道了歉，却被对方扯住了手腕，眼镜下的目光专注的打量着，显得有些高深莫测。  
“你是相叶雅纪吧？”  
欸？以为是遇到了什么饭，可是对方一身土气的帽衫打扮，年纪也不像会追星的人啊。  
“我是舞驾二郎，三郎的......哥哥。”

前面两个人走的别扭又缓慢，后面两个......变态的鬼鬼祟祟。  
所以说到底为什么会变成这样啊！  
相叶雅纪内心在流面条泪，樱井翔就算了，突然冒出来的对方的哥哥是怎么回事？  
难道樱井翔像诱拐犯吗？

结果那两个人也只是隔了有半米远在各走各的，也不知道是害羞还是什么，从街心公园一直走到河滨大道，最后在日落之前樱井翔把人送上车，挥挥手之后转身就开始找相叶雅纪。

相叶雅纪蹲着躲在花圃里，正觉得终于结束了而松了一口气时，却被旁边人的低气压吓了一大跳。  
他朝着自己贸贸然的伸出手。  
“手机号码给我！”  
“为！为什么！”  
“你喜欢樱井翔吧？方便交换情报。”  
想说根本不是这样的，却在对方冷静的注视下根本说不出口，却慢慢的涨红了脸，唯唯诺诺的递上了手机号码，简直想咬掉自己的舌头。  
送走了对方才松了口气，电话却在此时突然响了。  
“雅纪！！！你在哪儿？？？”  
“我在花圃里。”  
樱井翔举着个手机哒哒的一路小跑，看见他了，于是也奔过来一口气蹲下。  
“紧张死我了。”  
“干嘛啦？”  
“这跟短信里的不一样！明明用手机挺聊得来的，不知道为什么见面连话都说不上！”  
“第一次见面害羞吧。”  
“可能吧......”  
樱井翔嘟囔着，揉了揉肚子。  
“好饿.......”  
“那去吃烧烤？”  
“好啊好啊！”眼睛都眯起来了，笑的更傻了。  
“笨蛋，我们为什么要蹲着说话。”  
“对哦！”  
樱井翔恍然大悟的站起身来，朝着相叶雅纪伸出手去。

暖暖的春风里，他笑的又傻又甜。  
小心翼翼的把手心伸出去，紧握，交叠，被一个用力拽着站了起来，也许是蹲的太久了，天旋地转。  
然而紧握的手又被拉着摇晃了两下。

“吃烤扇贝去咯！”

相叶雅纪举着热乎乎的贝肉刚要咬下去的时候，手机震了两下。

舞驾二郎：  
我是二郎，三郎到家了。

于是一口咬歪了，烫了嘴，呼哇呼哇的叫了出来。  
惹的樱井翔偏头多看了他两眼。

需要这样交换情报吗？！  
却还是老老实实的回了［我和樱井翔在吃烧烤。］  
但是想了一下，把手机里存的名字换成了［帽衫大叔］。

帽衫大叔：  
好的，随时联系。

相叶雅纪比了个鬼脸，惹的樱井翔又看了他两眼。  
于是故意夸张的去抢扇贝，果然那个笨蛋嘴里的都来不及放下就叼着贝壳拿筷子去堵。  
但是晚了一步。  
相叶雅纪得意的比了个小树杈，然后就看见樱井翔放下筷子，悠悠的叹了口气长气，心里顿时警铃大作。

果然下一秒他就开始诉苦。  
“三郎在短信里好可爱的，会跟我撒娇，也会回嘴，可是见面了他说的东西我都接不上话，也找不出适合的话题。”  
他又叹了口气，转过头来一本正经的问。  
“是不是恋爱人就变傻了？”

有种单身狗被欺负了的心情。  
于是坏心眼儿的恨恨的说。  
“没准儿是你的想象呢，其实你并不喜欢他。”  
“可是他的长相我还是喜欢的呀。”

内心已经被捅成了马蜂窝，哑口无言。  
变态！恋童癖！色情狂！宇宙第一混蛋。  
可是却只是冷眼看着他。

“呵呵。”

于是被挤着脸颊狠狠的蹂躏了。  
脸被揉的皱巴巴红彤彤的，疼，又不好意思地想偷笑。

神啊，一到晚上白天的那些相处细节都被无限放大扩散到身体每个细胞处，仿佛其他人都不存在，地球上只剩下自己和他，他说的话，那些身体接触，一遍一遍又一遍像幻灯片，像永不停歇的电影在脑海里循环，全身都因为妄想而变的轻飘飘的。  
到了白天却要完全隐藏。  
好像一个人被拆分成了两个，越是压抑越是喜欢，不断不断地下坠，掉入不能说的秘密的漩涡。  
为什么你不喜欢我呢？可是我是觉得你是喜欢我的啊。  
揉头的时候，你欺负我的时候，你拉我手的时候，你帮我的时候，难道没有一丁点的喜欢吗？

白天打打闹闹沉溺在不为人知的暧昧的漩涡里面，晚上就自己躲起来偷偷舔舐伤口。

好希望地球上只剩我跟你，这样你就只能爱我。

希望世界末日到来，全世界都被按下暂停键，所有人都消失，而我是不是就能够鼓起勇气出门，穿过荒芜的街道，一步一步的走向你，找到你，告诉你。

我喜欢你。

樱井翔最近有点小郁闷，跟三郎又出去约会了两次，虽然没有再带相叶雅纪，但是每次约会完都要立刻跑去找他。  
为什么呢？还不是因为跟三郎当面交流起来，才发现好像是活在不同世界里，小朋友的思想好幼稚啊好难解释啊。  
短信里热热闹闹的表情，现实里又做不出来。  
而且最近他还郁闷一件事情，就是，nino告诉他，他看见相叶雅纪有天被一个成熟男人接走了。  
仔细想一想，对方最近不也是一直低头抱着手机！  
心里闷闷的，哼，有情况都不跟我讲，还是不是好兄弟了！  
又有点幸灾乐祸，嘿嘿，千万别网恋，或许现实里根本聊不来呢。  
然后被nino打头了。  
“笨蛋，人家都被车接走过了哪里还是网恋。”

对喔，捂胸口，受到了十点伤害。

讨厌的相叶雅纪。

5.  
人类有无穷尽的好奇心，为什么为什么为什么呢？  
因为宇宙里的秘密太多了吧？  
但是那么多秘密里，似乎总是对自己所在意的而拉长了耳朵呢～

樱井翔听了又听，直到确定没有动静了才慢慢探了个脑袋出来。  
他也不知道为什么，本来一个人在乐屋收拾东西正准备回家，突然听到门口传来了脚步声站定，然后是拧开把手的声音，可是拧到一半却曳然而止，门外有低低的男人的声音。  
“相叶雅纪。”  
然后是自己熟悉的那个软软糯糯有些沙哑的声音，而且特别惊慌失措。  
“你怎么来了？！”

听到这里的樱井翔下意识的就联想到了！那个神秘的相叶雅纪的相好！  
简直比任何时候都动作快的一下子就缩到了沙发下面。

果然有门被推开的声音，片刻后听到相叶雅纪舒了一口气。  
“幸好没人。”  
然而却没有如愿听到更多。  
“走走走我们出去啦。”  
然后就是凌乱的脚步声，又等了一会，樱井翔才探出身子，一个箭步抓起包就往门口跑。  
结果真的看到相叶雅纪上了一辆黑车，可恶！没有看到那个开车的男人。

樱井翔一晚上都没睡好觉。

他琢磨着，应该可以问问相叶雅纪什么吧，明明是好朋友不是吗？可是对方竟然什么也没有说。  
［那个男人是谁？！］  
唔，好像太凶了一点，而且没头没脑的。  
［我听说你好像恋爱了.......］  
不对不对不对，太刻意了吧。  
［你恋爱了居然不告诉我？！］  
可是其实连对方恋爱没恋爱都不知道啊！  
［我今天看见你跟一个人男人在一起！］  
啧，怎么一副特别八卦的嘴脸，而且这样不就暴露了自己？  
于是一条短信打打删删紧咬着唇思索了半天，也没有发出去。  
樱井翔烦躁地在房间里踱着步，把一头金毛揉的异常凌乱。

“可恶！有秘密了不起啊！”

突然间手机响了一声，吓了一跳，冲过去捡起来一看，却是舞驾三郎。

舞驾三郎：  
翔哥哥，明天有空吗？/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

樱井翔：  
有的。

舞驾三郎：  
我这次的英语题册怎么也搞不明白，拜托了！！！

樱井翔：  
知道咯，老地方见。

舞驾三郎：  
谢谢你！！！！~(≧▽≦)/~

叹了口气。  
是的！  
现在跟三郎的约会，最常做的事情就是在咖啡店里补习！  
补习耶，一点也不酷。  
而且相处越久，越觉得，那孩子就是把自己当成知心大哥哥了吧（哭）  
为什么听的最多的故事就是［我所讨厌的二哥］系列。  
谈恋爱是这样的吗？  
几次三番试着想去抓对方的手，可是一看到他纯洁如小兔子的脸，就.......还是算了。

第二天顶着老大的黑眼圈出现在咖啡店门口，小兔子已经乖乖的坐在窗口写作业了。  
走过去坐定打了个大呵欠，不浪费时间摊开习题开始看，希望早点补习完可以回家补觉去。  
喝了两杯浓咖啡提神结果还是很困，站起来去厕所的时候一不小心撞到了正走来的服务员，摔倒的同时一抬头却看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
背对着自己的邻座上可不就是相叶雅纪！和......  
樱井翔傻愣愣的趴在地上半天，却还是被吓的惊慌失措的相叶雅纪给扶起来了。

“哈哈好巧啊，翔酱。”  
相叶雅纪笑的嘴角都在抽动。  
“这个人是......”  
樱井翔呆愣愣的指着相叶雅纪身边穿着迷彩外套的大叔。  
“你好，我是雅纪的......”  
大叔正准备做自我介绍，却硬生生的插进来一个声音。  
“二哥！”  
于是自我介绍停顿了两秒。  
“......恋人，我叫舞驾二郎。”

在场的另外三个人都瞪大了眼睛。  
舞驾二郎只好硬着头皮搂过相叶雅纪的腰。  
“真巧啊，三郎你怎么也在这里。”  
“我不是说了我要补习！”  
舞驾三郎的眼睛没有离开过相叶雅纪，一直盯着。  
相叶雅纪求助似的看向二郎，对方搂着他腰的手又紧了紧。  
“我们正准备走呢，对吧雅纪？”  
“是是是！”相叶雅纪头点如捣蒜，“我们就不打扰你们约......呃.......补习了，翔酱拜拜，三郎拜拜，拜拜。”

店里呆滞的二人目送着那一对出了门，樱井翔什么话也没说上，什么也没问到，还没反应过来，对方已经走了，顿时觉得心塞塞的，只是他这边还没什么反应呢，那边三郎静止了片刻，突然把书一摔哭了起来。

“最，最讨厌二哥了！”

什么什么什么情况！！！

樱井翔看着哭成一团的舞驾三郎，坐又不是，走又不是，一狠心，只好拉着他的小手去前台结了账，奔到了人烟稀少的地方。  
坐在湖边的石头上抱膝哭了个够，才红着一张皱巴巴的小脸对着身边的樱井翔说“对不起”。  
没关系是没关系，总要知道原因吧？

这边舞驾二郎跟相叶雅纪尴尬的分别后，决定去找自家大哥喝酒，来到一郎工作的渔店，还好他今天没出海。  
一起蹲在店门口支了个小烤架，一边吃烤鱼一边干杯。  
二郎闷闷的吸了一口烟。  
“大哥，你说为什么以前三郎那么粘人，现在却总是像仇人一样对我？”  
一郎默默的把烤鱼翻了一个面。  
“我总记得他软乎乎的小手拉着我，跟在我后面口齿不清的喊二哥，无论我去哪里他都跟到哪里，那个时候他身体不好，总是我背着去医院。他还总说这个世界上他最喜欢二哥了，为什么现在变成了这样？”  
一郎粘糊糊地开口。  
“大概是，你那个时候离开家去上大学狠狠地伤了他的心吧。”  
“可是我还是经常回来......”  
“那不一样，对于天生没有安全感，被抛弃的三郎来说，你坚持要离开，让他受到了冲击吧。”  
“我不知道......”  
二郎又狠狠的灌了一杯啤酒。  
“大哥你都没有跟我说过。”  
“我也没有想到后来这么严重，以为小孩子闹闹别扭就过去了。可是三郎，他是真心喜欢你吧。”  
“大哥～”  
“你的心情我也知道，不过他也长大了，该怎么选择应该是他自己来决定，该放手就放手吧，二郎。”

6.  
这边三郎说完，又是红了眼眶。  
而樱井翔呆了许久。  
“......所以说，其实你喜欢的是跟你没有血缘关系的二哥？然后那个二哥年轻的时候很像我？所以才顺带觉得自己喜欢上了我？”  
“对不起！”  
“也不是对不起的问题啦～只是你现在还喜欢你二哥吗？”  
“我也不知道......”他唯唯喏喏的开口，“我不喜欢他现在西装领带整天一副凶巴巴的样子，我喜欢以前那个会牵着手保护我的二哥。”  
“可是，”他吸了一口鼻子，“他刚刚说他有恋人了，我突然觉得心痛的好像要死掉了！”

怎么怎么怎么又哭了！哎哟喂！

“你别哭了别哭了，我帮你想办法！”  
樱井翔挠着头，这可怎么办呢？  
真的要拆散相叶雅纪跟舞驾二郎吗？  
可是他心底怎么有点莫名其妙的高兴呢？

刚刚哭的太狠了，舞驾三郎连着打了好几个嗝，对着平静的湖面发起呆来，樱井翔捏着个电话原地绕圈，到底要怎么问啊？  
只是还没等他想出个所以然来，突然被三郎一声尖叫吓了一跳。

“又怎么了又怎么了？”  
“翔，翔哥哥！我好像发情期来了！怎么办我没有带抑制剂！”  
“那你忍一忍！”  
樱井翔也吓了一跳！连忙去路边拦了一辆出租车，把人一把就塞了进去，幸好服务行业的大部分人都是beta，而且有自己这个Alpha在旁边......  
等等！  
明明身边有个自己喜欢的发情期的Omega，为什么自己没啥反应啊！  
一关上车门就闻到了，满车弥漫的浓浓的香甜的信息素的味道，有点像牛奶，三郎已经是憋的满脸通红，硬生生强迫着自己不发出任何羞耻的声音。  
樱井翔不敢靠近他，只能祈祷着车开的快一点。  
好不容易到了三郎家，他已经缩成一团小声的呜咽着，樱井翔只能一把抄起他抱在怀里，开了房门先放在沙发上，到处找抑制剂。  
大概是用完了，樱井翔只好先安慰三郎。  
“我出门去买啊～你先忍一忍。”

“大哥，我先回家了。”  
“路上当心，真是的，喝了这么多没事吧？”  
“没事啊。”二郎眯着眼睛笑了，“你今晚出海才是。”

从出租车上下来打了个酒嗝，紧接着掏钥匙的手一顿，嗯？门好像没锁好。  
拧了半圈门把手打开，然后用力的合上门锁上了暗扣，脱了鞋从玄关走到客厅，房子里弥漫着一股香香甜甜的味道，直觉诱导着他继续前行，终于在沙发处找到了他想找的人。

舞驾三郎已经快要被幻觉逼疯了，脑海里一直有个声音在说。  
“我是相叶雅纪的恋人。”  
恋人恋人恋人，二哥是别人的了。  
忍不住又想哭了，闭着眼睛喃喃自语。  
“二哥......”

Omega的信息素冲进鼻子里的时候，二郎就已经有些不能呼吸了，他俯下身来看着被情欲折磨的弟弟，却听见他清清楚楚的叫着二哥，已经是气血翻涌，忍不住用手背碰了碰他的脸颊。  
舞驾三郎以为是樱井翔回来了，嘴里叫着“翔哥哥”睁开了眼睛，却对上了自家二哥的眼睛。  
被用力的捏住了脸，镜片下的目光有点深不可测。  
“不许叫别人的名字。”

“三郎，你是我的！”

用力吻下去的时候带了惩罚的意味，咬一口便用力吸吮着渡了舌头过去，舞驾三郎还是初吻，已经吓呆了，可是Alpha的气息带着致命的攻击性，他只觉得整个人都沉浮在浪潮里，下身被一波一波的蜜液打湿。  
只是亲吻而已，却忍不住渴求更多，他忍不住拱起身子甜腻的叫唤。  
“二哥～”

明知道不应该，可是他亲爱的弟弟已经很久没有这样亲昵的叫他。  
二郎把他的舌头拖出来狠狠的嘬着，恨不能吃进肚子里，整个人慢慢的扣在了他身体两侧，三郎的手在他身体上胡乱摸索着，扣住了他的领带，脖子被压的生疼，他干脆一只手直接扯开了，衬衫领子也被解开了，他拉着三郎的小手，从胸口伸上去，沿着胸膛抚摸而上，让他抱住了自己的脖子。  
下面已经硬挺的不行，湿腻腻的挤在一起，用力的撞一下，便换来三郎颤抖的抽气声。  
三下五除二的剥掉了三郎的校裤，用手捏上去的时候三郎用力的昂起了头，发出好听的害羞的带点哭腔的哼唧声。  
于是凑上去亲他的眼睛。  
自己的西装裤上一定是一片狼藉了吧，却又是用力的顶了顶。  
这时候突然门铃响了，吓了一大跳。  
被从情欲的深渊里面突然拉了回来，慌忙爬了起来。

樱井翔拿着钥匙转了半天门就是打不开，无奈之下只要按起了门铃叫唤。  
“三郎～三郎！”  
门从里面打开了一条缝，他低着头翻着手里的袋子，递出去了才抬起了头。  
“抑制......剂......”

门口的怎么是二郎！吓了一跳！

对方的衣领也乱七八糟的，正瞪着自己，一手接过抑制剂就准备关门，  
樱井翔慌忙的扒住了门框。  
“等等等下！”  
“还有什么事？”  
对方的口气也好可怕！！！  
“三郎的......钥匙.....”  
舞驾二郎接过，说了句“谢谢”就砰的一声关上了门。

靠在门口冷静了片刻，深吸一口气往里走，如果刚刚樱井翔买的是避孕套他一定会杀人！

但是现在，他看了一眼沙发上衣不蔽体的诱人的弟弟。

现在要怎么办呢？ 

二郎弯下腰来，他想唤醒他可爱的弟弟。  
来，吃了抑制剂。

可是手指碰到弟弟柔嫩的脸颊，便像着了魔一样的迷恋摩挲，三郎的苹果肌肤柔滑的很，一把都能掐出水来，被这样轻轻柔柔的触摸着，三郎睁开了眼睛，抬起脸颊主动的蹭了蹭不说，歪过脸来嘴唇轻启，像小猫一样伸出舌尖轻舔了手指，又用力的吸了一口。

头皮发麻，自制力瓦解是分分钟的事情。  
去他的抑制剂。

这样诱惑的表情，一想到樱井翔有可能见过，就怒火中烧，一把捏住了弟弟的下巴，用力的亲了上去。  
放开的时候唾液拉出了银丝，三郎伸展开手臂，声音都带了哭腔。  
“抱我～”

二郎的身体附上来的时候带着Alpha特有的侵略气味，被这样的香味包围着，三郎整个人都要疯掉了，他有些急切的扯着二郎的裤子，却被抓住手腕一把举过了头顶，急的要哭。

“三郎，看我，我是谁？”  
沉沦在情欲中的眼睛不情不愿的往上瞟了他一眼，有些气恼的咬了嘴唇，甚至的小孩子脾气的蹬了腿。  
“舞驾二郎，你再不做，我去找樱井翔了！”

“嘶”的倒吸一口凉气，把人拎着手腕从沙发上提起来，托着软嫩嫩的小屁股，分开两只腿夹在自己腰侧，他的性器就大咧咧的抵在衬衫上沾湿了一小块布料。  
“啪”的一掌拍在了屁股上，三郎吓得一缩，整个人却是更抱紧了三郎，隔着柔软的西裤布料被用力的顶了一下，能感受到那个热辣辣的形状，于是身体更松软了，完全的靠二郎的手掌托着，才没有滑下去。  
就这样抱着往楼上走，每迈一步，都用力的戳一下，三郎红着一张脸，把头埋在了哥哥的肩窝。

被用力的丢进了二郎的大床，已经很久没有进过二郎的房间了，简约的灰白条纹的床单，一陷进去就深呼了一口气。  
哥哥的味道。  
二郎低着头，从镜片后面凝视着弟弟，慢条斯理的解了纽扣，三郎撑着手臂抬起上半身痴痴地看着，异常的口干舌燥。  
禁欲气息十足的人一边抬手扯着袖口，一边对着三郎露出了侵略性十足的微笑，剥掉衬衫之后又利索的拉下了裤子拉链，视线跟着他的动作下移，紧张的夹了夹腿，等他踩掉内裤覆上来的同时跟着一寸一寸的放平了自己的身子，在距离十公分左右的位置，他抬手取下了眼镜。  
这样近距离的四目相对，能从他的眼睛里看到自己，大脑已经是一片昏沉，停滞了片刻，抬起手臂讨好似的搂住了面前人的脖子。  
被压住了热吻，身体贴合的没有一丝缝隙，满足的曲起了膝盖夹在他的腰侧，滑腻的小穴被他的顶端轻轻的磨着，二郎碾转着加深了这个吻，牙齿撞在了一起，唇舌气息交融，想让你身心都属于我。  
手掌摸索着打开了他的腿，扶着自己的性器前后摩擦着沾了一些湿滑的体液，一鼓作气的捣了进去。  
三郎接吻的动作一僵，过了好一会儿才缓过来长长的呼了一口气。

“二哥～”他看起来又害羞又好欺负，“你动一动啊。”

结果就被欺负惨了。

第二天醒来的时候身边空无一人，但是全身都被擦洗过了，换上了干净的睡衣，揉着眼睛的从二楼下去，看到小四小五都坐在餐桌上吃早饭，久违的大哥也在，吓了一跳。

而二哥刚刚把最后一个碟子端上来。

“我们吃完了！”小四小五同时看了他一眼，扭头对着大哥齐刷刷的说。  
“好，我也吃完了。”大哥软乎乎的笑了，又抬起头，“三郎要迟到了哟不要紧吗？”  
“唔，我帮他请了假，他不舒服。”二郎抬起头瞥了大哥一眼。  
又对站在楼梯口的人招了招手。  
“过来。”

在四个人注视的目光里，三郎鼓着嘴巴扭了头，从厨房吧台上抢了一盒牛奶就“蹭蹭蹭”的跑上了楼，人都跑不见了声音才传过来。  
“我不要！”

顾不得小四小五好奇的打探，大哥笑的肩膀都在耸动，他有些同情的拍了拍二郎塌塌的肩膀，想一想又笑的更开心了。  
“二郎，加油吧。”

三郎坐在床边喝牛奶，脚一翘一翘的点着地，虽然一口没停，吸管都咬的扁扁的，耳朵却是凝神听着楼下动静。  
听见大哥喊着小四小五出门，听见门锁打开又紧闭的声音，听见楼下安静了半刻又响起了碟碗碰撞的声音和哗哗的水声，等水声也停了，正好牛奶喝完，用力吸了一口空气发出好大的空响，把自己吓了一跳。  
看了眼扁扁的空盒无趣的移开，然后就听见了上楼的脚步声。  
家里是木质地板，走上去会咯吱咯吱的，心都被拎起来了，慌忙跳下床，哎，看书不对，玩游戏也不对！声音越来越近，最后慌的甩掉鞋子一头扎进了被窝。  
闷在被窝里大气也不敢出，等了好一会才响起了敲门声，于是瓮声瓮气的隔着被子说：“进来！”  
然后就是门锁被扳动的声音，门被打开了，似乎空气都顿了顿。  
床铺深陷，是他坐到了床边，被子被慢慢扯开来，三郎的眼睛溜溜的转着，看见二郎一脸歉意。  
“对不起，我昨晚喝醉了......”

身体一僵，万万没想到对方是来道歉的。  
三郎咬了咬嘴唇。  
“不需要你来道歉。”  
“三郎......”  
空气里静谧的仿佛能听见彼此的呼吸，三郎扭过头去。  
“我要睡觉了，请你出去。”

以为他会说什么，却是什么都没有说起身往门口走，再等了片刻门被拉上了，三郎从被窝里一下子弹坐起来，瞪着紧闭的门，像是要烧出一个窟窿来，听着悉悉索索的下楼声，来回走动的脚步声，最后是大门紧闭的声音。

听到最后头已经不自觉的侧了过来，手里紧拽着棉被，随着门被用力关上的声音也跟着完全泄了气。  
什么呀，抹了一下眼睛，自己竟然没出息地哭了。

二郎站在门口静默了许久，摸出一包烟来。  
一万句心里话，却又不知道如何表达。  
喝醉了就能逃避吗？也真是差劲。  
早上醒来的时候看见三郎睡在自己旁边，一片狼藉，狂喜之后冷静下来的反应竟然是害怕。  
害怕三郎太年轻，害怕他不懂爱情，害怕他只是贪图好玩，害怕自己并不是三郎最好的归宿，害怕他以后怨恨自己，所以连说出口的勇气都没有。  
自己身上早就没有青春期的那种活力了，自己真的适合三郎吗？  
明明，很想跟你有个家。

7.  
一大早的，相叶雅纪就莫名觉得樱井翔有些不对劲。  
自己在收拾包的时候，总有种复杂的视线沿着身体线条爬上来，“叮”的一下汗毛就竖起来了，迅速的回头，对方却像没事人一样表情可疑的东张西望。  
连续被踩了几次尾巴之后，相叶雅纪打了个哆嗦，终于按耐不住，“砰砰砰砰”地走到对方面前一把扯开椅子坐下。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有啊。”  
樱井翔一副戒备着身体向后仰地防卫姿态，结果就被扯着脸颊拽了回来。  
“你一大早的，老盯着我看什么！”  
“啊痛痛痛痛痛，快放手！”  
迅速的揉了揉脸颊又嘟囔着，“谁看你了。”

无语凝噎。  
静默片刻突然换了张笑脸，“那樱井小朋友你在看什么呀～”  
头发被伸来的魔爪揉的乱七八糟的，相叶雅纪肆虐过后盯着自己的作品看了片刻突然爆笑起来，虽然没有等到回答，却心满意足的走了。  
樱井翔盯着他的背影皱起了眉毛。  
据说谈恋爱的人心情阴晴不定的像个.......神经病......  
不是吧？

相叶雅纪内心却酸涩又饱胀，在他看不见的地方才完全袒露开来。  
欸.......如果自己假装有了男朋友.......是不是不会输的太惨呢？  
你到底，有没有一点在意呢？

但是二郎发来信息的时候，自己内心还是高兴了一把。  
能短暂的抛开樱井翔，去跟别人见见面，假装一把约会的氛围什么的，就算是自欺欺人，心情都变得愉悦了起来。

“雅纪，今天去吃烤肉吗？”  
“不了，”轻松的笑了笑，“今天有约了。”  
并且不用说谎。  
就好像突然前进了一步，第一次把对方抛在了原地。  
即使转身的一刹那内心就苦涩了起来，可还是大步的迈了开去。

“对不起，突然把你叫出来。”  
“没关系。”  
相叶雅纪低头吸了一口饮料，二郎挽着松松垮垮的袖口，吸了一口烟。  
对面的人真的是.......很有成熟男人的感觉。  
视线瞄到脸上，除了肿一点简直没有哪里不好，可喜欢这件事情是很奇妙的，并不是靠身高长相家世地位决定的，就算罗列出一万种条件对方也全部符合，没感觉就是没感觉。  
而那个人什么都不需要做，仅仅是站在那里，就觉得世界被点亮了。

“我叫你出来，是想跟你商量一下，能不能继续假装是我的伴侣。”  
“噗........ ”  
相叶雅纪一口汽水不雅观的全喷了出来。  
“我可是beta。”  
“也不是没有A跟B在一起的先例，何况，”对方停顿了一下，眼镜镜片闪过一道绿光，“你哪里像B。”

元神如果是只猫的话，现在一定被人狠狠踩了一脚而瞬间炸开了全身的毛。

“再说了又不是真的要做什么，你要是Omega我反而困扰了，不标记你的话，气味不改变演戏也会露馅吧。”  
被他这样一说，这个身份倒是便利了起来，可是相叶雅纪又疑惑了。  
“你不是喜欢三郎，为什么？你们发生了什么吗？”  
“唔，”二郎并不打算深聊这个话题，“太过喜欢一个人，大概放手才是最好的结局。”

相叶雅纪内心像是被狠狠的捶了一拳。  
一直一直陪伴在对方身边，贪心的任性的呆在对方身边，朋友也好，同伴也好，暗恋也好。  
不求回报，只要能待在对方身边。  
可其实内心是知道的，怎么可能呢？  
总有一天，我们会迈向不同的人生道路，向着岔路的两端走去，被各自的人生拖着向前，会有更重要更重要的人完全取代自己的位置，如果不能拥有你的话，是没有未来的。  
如果自己不紧拽着，如果自己松开手，人与人之间的枢纽是不是就会轻松断开，你不会察觉，不会在意的吧？  
我的.......普通朋友。

要不要试一试？  
要不要.......赌一赌？  
既然每天都这么痛苦，是不是应该放手，让这段感情随着时间的漂移去往不知名的远方。  
让它消散。

沉默了半响，他抬起头来。  
“好，”勉强挤出一个轻松的笑容，“那从今天起，你就是我的男朋友了。”

舞驾二郎抬起眼睛，镜片折射着锐利的视线。  
“不要勉强自己笑了，真难看。”  
“喂！”  
不服气的喊出声，真是毒舌，然而对方却突然露出了温柔的笑颜。  
“放轻松一点。”  
于是不知道为什么，真的变得轻松了。  
“嗯。”

“我们是怎么恋爱上的啊啊啊？？！”  
“老实说不就好了。”  
“老实说？！”  
相叶雅纪都要暴走的掀桌了，对方却轻轻松松的摘了眼镜，呵了口气拿眼睛布擦了擦放在桌上。  
一双眼睛慢慢的抬了起来。  
“我们不就是在咖啡店门口，你突然撞到我，然后我就对你一见钟情了。”  
半张着嘴完全说不出话来了，他的眼睛，他的眼睛，好像某个人，于是心突然猛烈的抽动了一下，用手揪住了衣襟。  
“一见钟情？”  
“嗯。”对方弯起嘴角笑了，声音又低沉又笃定，“一见钟情。”

仿佛埋在名为“樱井翔”的星球里沉沦了许久，身体里都长出了雷达，对方的一举一动，都牢牢吸引着自己。  
一起吃饭时的餐馆，他点菜时喜欢点啊点的手指，纠结着的时候喜欢咬嘴唇，喜欢的食物，闭上眼睛都能回想起来。  
身上好闻的气味，乱七八糟的打扮，金发桀骜不驯的样子。  
明知不应该，却停不下这喜欢。  
如果，如果给这样的喜欢加上一个期限的话，到底是要等到下一个喜欢的人出现，还是到我们再也不见的那一天，还是一直到死亡呢？

不过人类啊，总是擅长演戏，擅长撒谎，擅长自我逃避。  
没有完全直面的勇气。  
找到了一个支点，就想要拼命的抓住，跟樱井翔四目相对的时候，默念着“我有男朋友”这样的魔法，内心好像就能默默安稳了起来，跳窜的血液也回到了身体里面，起码现在还不用孤身面对，还有救命稻草，眼光放肆也没关系，笑容开朗也没关系，是的，有男朋友的啊，所以并不是喜欢你。  
才不是喜欢你。

放在桌上的手机突然“叮铃铃”的叫了起来，樱井翔看了一眼手机屏幕，拿起来走到了乐屋里面，靠着窗户的位置。  
小声的说了几句什么，突然就飞快的抬头看了一眼相叶雅纪，然后背过身去几不可闻的应了一句。

和三郎约了在一家新开业的披萨店见面，隔着厚重的芝士味，番茄酱味，香料味，面饼味，一口气就嗅到了，对方身上的改变。  
稍微联想一下，就讶异的瞪大了眼睛。  
三郎回应了他一个勉强的微笑。  
急的一把就抓住了对方的手。

“等下，是.......二郎？”  
三郎沉默了一小会儿，抬起头来。  
“不重要，不是吗？”  
“怎么不重要了！”  
樱井翔心想，雅纪可还在跟那家伙交往呢！  
“对不起，之前跟你告白什么的.......”  
“那个就算了.......我也觉得我们不适合.......可是你跟二郎.......”  
“只是一次错误啊.........没有长期标记没关系的。”  
“那他也应该对你负责！”  
“我不要他负责！”三郎猛的抬起眼睛来，又无助又伤心，“我只想.......他爱我.......”  
随即把脸埋入了手掌心里面。  
“负责什么的，根本不重要，不是喜欢，就没有意义啊。”  
“你有跟他说吗？”  
三郎放下手掌，茫然的摇了摇头。  
“为什么不说呢？”

为什么不说呢？  
从小到大，只要自己开口，想要的东西一定就会得到。  
可是感情可以要求吗？  
如果开口的话，对方就能大方的回应吗？  
心乱如麻。

“比起这个，相叶雅纪真的在跟我二哥交往吗？”

樱井翔愣了一下，缓慢的点了点头。  
“相叶雅纪说，他们的确在交往。”

三郎像泻了气的皮球一样躺在椅子上。

“不过，雅纪是B啊！他们也许就是.......就是.......玩玩而已.......”

连自己都不相信，连自己都无法说服，相叶雅纪那么认真的人，谈恋爱怎么可能就是玩玩呢？  
也没有谁规定A就要一定爱上O。  
可是是认真的话，雅纪一定会受伤的。  
樱井翔在一瞬间表情突然严肃了起来。

“呐，我说，我们要不要拆散他们？”  
“嗯？？？”  
“你哥这样，我不能容忍他跟雅纪继续在一起。”

三郎狐疑的盯着他，樱井翔却没有丝毫发觉，一掌拍上了桌子。  
“我一定让他们分手！”

8.  
话倒是很帅气的说出去了，可是具体要怎么做呢？  
樱井翔苦思冥想的，觉得近身作战是最棒的计划。  
所谓近身作战.......

“欸？！四人约会？！不行不行不行～”  
相叶雅纪头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，却被樱井翔扯住了手腕逼到了墙角。  
对方的气息步步逼近，简直要窒息了。  
“你慌什么？”  
“慌？哈哈，我，我没有啊～”  
“那这个礼拜六早上十点，我跟三郎在游乐园门口等你们，不见不散！”  
说完就毅然决然的走掉了，相叶雅纪靠着窗台呆滞了片刻，手忙脚乱的掏出电话来，都想要哭了。

史上最恶约会大作战！

樱井翔看见相叶雅纪竟然是被别人牵着手走过来的时候眼睛都瞪圆了。  
二郎polo衫休闲裤，拽着的相叶雅纪穿着松垮的T恤搭配马甲，竟然又养眼又登对，而他跟三郎特地准备了情侣装，此刻看着却像两个幼稚的小朋友。  
他不知道心里头那点说不清道不明的小纠葛是什么，扭头看了一眼三郎，再瞪一眼二郎，可真是个渣。

相叶雅纪笑容满面的羞涩的打了招呼，内心却在咆哮。  
修罗场修罗场修罗场！  
这种喜欢的人跟假扮男朋友的人还有情敌都面对面的局面，仿佛下一秒，天空就会卷来大片乌云，刮起世界中心的龙卷风一样。  
更别说还要待在一起一整天。  
一定一定不能穿帮！

三郎不服气的抱过樱井翔的手臂，反而把身边发呆的人吓了一跳。  
他看见二郎扫了自己一眼，于是得意的仰起脸。  
“呐～翔哥哥，我们进去玩吧～”  
声音又甜腻又乖巧，引得二郎又多看了他几眼。  
来吧来吧来吧，谁怕谁哼！

二郎自然是没把樱井翔放在眼里，只是假扮男朋友的职责也好，小朋友的闹剧也好，唯一能让他分心的，就是三郎的态度。  
还能若无其事的跟樱井翔交往。  
好，很好。  
揣在裤兜内的手无意识的握紧了。  
他倒要看看，现在小朋友的开放程度，到达什么级别了。

四个心怀鬼胎的人，都偷偷安抚好了自己的情绪，一同踏进了游乐园。

二郎本来就对这些小朋友的游乐不感兴趣，相叶雅纪倒是按耐不住的张望了一下，今天游乐园人少，被认出来的几率也是不大，自从做了偶像本来玩乐的机会就不多，二郎看着他那个样子，于是跟他低语。  
“你想玩什么，我陪你。”  
那点小心思都被人戳破了，颇不好意思的。  
他本来以为二郎是绝对不会玩这些的，两个人又是为完成任务来的，顿时有些惊喜，眼神都亮晶晶的。

樱井翔一偏头就看见了，被三郎扯着拽了两下才回过神来。  
三郎的表情有些不高兴，顿时低下头去小声的道歉。

三郎扯着樱井翔就往游乐区跑去，相叶雅纪在后面小声的“哎”了一声，前面的人没听见，旁边的二郎问他怎么了。  
他小小声的说，樱井翔恐高，不能玩那些的。  
表情既担忧又纠结，被二郎揉了揉头。

樱井翔本来想回头求救的，却无意中看到相叶雅纪被别人揉着脑袋的画面，下一秒转过脸来表情已经变了，堆出个笑容对三郎说，“我们上吧！”

二郎问相叶雅纪，“我们玩吗？”  
相叶摇了摇头。  
两个人就仰头站在下面看着。

啊樱井翔故作镇定的脸好好笑，等会儿就会想哭了吧～啊哈，果然皱起了眉头。  
相叶雅纪对他每个反应了若指掌，等他下了游戏机，第一时间递上了纸巾，不出所料的被抓住了手腕，拽着跑去吐了。  
一边抚摸着他的背一边无奈的抱怨。  
“真是的，不要逞强啊。”

樱井翔眼泪汪汪的抬起头刚想说什么，又立刻俯首下去。  
放在后背的手带了让人安心的力量，一下一下的在安慰。  
吐完之后缓了好一阵，差点赖倒在雅纪怀里控诉，可是刚两只手搭上他肩膀，就看见二郎三郎走了过来，于是又悻悻地放下手。

这种不能像平时一样随意玩耍的气氛是怎么回事？难道是因为雅纪有男朋友的关系吗？  
那以后是不是应该收敛自己，画好界限，不能举止亲密随意倚靠，不能随时电话谈心，也不能在一起吃饭呢？  
樱井翔皱起了眉头。  
不要，很讨厌。  
从来没有想过。  
可二郎盯着的目光让自己悻悻地收回了手。  
仿佛无从选择一样。  
仿佛自己越线了一样。

越线了吗？  
心里一惊。  
雅纪是团员，是队友，是好朋友，是......  
总之没有任何问题！  
他坦荡荡地回视过去，却收到对方一抹玩味的微笑。

二郎走过来顺手揽过相叶雅纪的腰，问他。  
“我们去给大家买水？”  
“哦，”相叶雅纪呆滞了一下，才点头，“好。”

走出去几步，明显觉得背后有视线黏着，于是小小声的问。  
“可不可以松手啊？”  
“不可以，”对方也小小声的回，“身体不要那么僵硬，放松，相信我。”  
于是扭头看了二郎侧脸一眼，二郎也回给他一个微笑。

樱井翔怔怔的看着，三郎狠狠的掐着他的手臂好一会儿才反应过来。  
“啊疼疼疼疼疼啊三郎！”

“三郎喜欢喝什么？”  
“可乐。”  
“跟我一样，那就两罐可乐。”  
“樱井翔呢？”  
“唔给他水吧，他刚吐过。”  
“嗯，那就再加两瓶水。”  
二郎一边掏钱包一边继续接话，“欸，我觉得，樱井翔对你有些在意。”  
相叶雅纪拿东西的手一顿，白了对方一眼。  
“你想多了。”  
“不信？”  
“不信。”  
二郎收好钱包，把手一伸。  
“手掌给我。”  
相叶雅纪看着他，他挑了眉。  
“演戏呀演戏。”  
于是慢慢地把手交过去，被十指紧扣地握住了。  
大声地抗议着，“很害羞呀！”  
二郎微微一笑。  
“没错，要的就是这种表情，很好。”

不明所以地，被拖着走了。

两个人的身影从远处走来的时候，小朋友二人组皆是一愣。  
相叶雅纪挣扎了一下，没甩开，被拽的更紧了，背对着走还能藏好表情，可是现在直对着往樱井翔那儿走去，眼睛都不知道往哪看。  
还有两步之遥的时候二郎略微松了手劲，相叶雅纪愣了一下，赶紧抽了手，小跑两步向前，把水往樱井翔怀里一塞，也不敢直视对方就走到一边去了。  
可是看在别人眼里，他那点儿害羞的小情绪，就有特别大的想象空间了。  
樱井翔还在愣神，二郎紧着一步贴近了他，从他怀里抽出一瓶水，举起示意还有那么点挑衅意味的笑了笑。  
樱井翔就看着他的身影皱了眉头。

“呐呐，”被忽视的三郎突然发声，“我们一起去鬼屋玩吧！”  
樱井翔刚想拒绝就被他扯住了，他小小声的凑近，“快邀请他们。”  
被捏疼了手臂，简直咬着牙的点了点头，抬起头来看着相叶雅纪，都要飙泪了。  
“我们去吧～”  
相叶雅纪是知道他怕黑的，又气他在喜欢的人面前逞英雄，他看了一眼二郎，对方也没反对，于是点着头说好吧。

二郎他们去买票了，三郎扯着樱井翔站在入口的地方。  
“等会儿你支开相叶雅纪，我去跟着二郎。”  
“欸？没问题吗？”  
三郎点了点，表情凝重的像是要舍身就义。  
可是要怎么支开相叶雅纪呢？

相叶雅纪一走过来就看到樱井翔弯着个腰。  
“嗯？怎么啦？”  
“想上厕所，去不去？”  
相叶摇了摇头，“我在这里等你好啦。”  
二郎从背后跟了上来。  
“嗯？等什么？”  
“没什么。”樱井翔迅速的直起身子，“突然又不想去了。”  
“欸？没问题吗？你先去啊，我们等你。”

谁。要。你。们。等。

樱井翔迅速的走到三郎身边，拉拉他，“走啦！”  
结果被无情的嫌弃了。

进场之后一片漆黑，远处有诡异的身影晃动，背景音乐幽暗的滲人，是废弃医院主题的鬼屋。  
樱井翔从进门开始就有点不太好，但是环境太暗了，提着个小灯笼啥也看不清，突然横空飞出来一个箱子，就紧张的大叫了。  
结果也不知道混合了几个人的声音。  
相叶雅纪拼命的捂着嘴，三郎自动的缩到了二郎身边，就只剩樱井翔一个人在嘀嘀咕咕。  
“啊，这是什么，诶没什么，一个普通.......普通的楼梯，啊.......嗯，挺普通的.......前面是钢琴还是桌子啊.......”  
走近了突然有电话响。  
相叶雅纪凑过去接了。  
“诶？你说什么？客厅什么的，听不清.......”  
樱井翔又接过电话，结果什么也没听到电话就断线了。  
“往前走吧。”二郎搂着三郎的肩膀，无奈的接话。  
可突然的，从天花板上掉下来半个人，晃荡着身子，混乱的一阵尖叫，三郎吓得率先往前冲，二郎赶紧追了上去，反应慢了一拍的樱井翔跟相叶雅纪也紧接着冲出了客厅，穿过大堂的时候进入了一个房间，已经完全看不见二郎跟三郎的身影了，穿过去的时候被抖动的被窝吓了个半死，匆忙跑出去的时候都不知道走哪边了。  
嘴里一边喊着［糟了，糟了，糟了，糟了］的樱井翔回头一看，连相叶雅纪都不见了踪影。  
欲哭无泪的简直想立刻拔腿走人了。  
方向全无的乱转，打开了几个房间的门还被“鬼”追的走投无路，最后好不容易逃到了过道一个转身就撞上了什么，吓得大叫。  
被大呵一声。  
“你吵死了！！！”  
“诶？诶？！雅纪？！”  
“是我.......”对方的声音又沙哑又疲惫，人还被樱井翔压在墙上，“你有没有看到二郎三郎？”  
“没有啊！我一直一个人！”樱井翔都快哭了，脱力的把头抵在他肩窝上，“已经.......够了.......真是的！”

即使是这样恐怖的氛围，可没有人说话，他呼吸的节奏就拍打了过来。  
相叶雅纪的皮肤起了一层细腻的疙瘩，可又舍不得把人推开。  
樱井翔猛地一个抬头，“我们快出去吧。”  
说完就伸出手，牢牢的把人握住了。

四下逃窜，胆小腿软，借着害怕的名义，靠的越来越近。  
贪心，贪心。  
相叶雅纪往樱井翔身边靠了靠，被他安慰地捏了下手心。  
走过狭窄路段的时候他半搂着，把自己推向里侧。  
明明没有那么害怕，却配合的完全尖叫着。  
等冲出鬼屋，见到光明的那一刹那，竟然有些不舍的闭了眼。

如果是梦境的话，不要醒来就好了。

推开出口的木门，樱井翔心理上刚一个放松，转眼就看见二郎三郎站在旁边。  
他跟相叶雅纪的手还紧紧纠缠着，二郎的视线扫了过来，不知道为什么就莫名心虚的赶紧松了手。  
若无其事的大叫着，“你们去哪了啊真是的！”  
三郎抱怨了两句，于是连忙又笑哈哈的说着“对不起”给混过去了。

可能是鬼屋消耗太大，四个人都有些疲乏的样子，于是商量着往回走。  
在经过游乐园吉祥物身边的时候，三郎笑意盈盈的去接人偶递给他的气球。  
相叶雅纪不知道在想什么走在第二个，三郎走在他后面，樱井翔耷拉着个肩膀走在最后。  
就在这时，突然听到有谁扯着嗓子大叫“危险，让开”。  
回头的瞬间就看到有辆失控的游行花车远远的向着自己的方向撞来，本能的反应就是往相叶雅纪的方向扑去，一把拽住了他的胳膊往回扯。

游行花车把慌乱的人群分成了两边后一头撞在了中心喷泉池上而停止了。  
相叶雅纪半个身子都撞在了他怀里，胸口隐隐作痛，樱井翔就这样搂着他抬起头来，人群的对立面，二郎还维持着两只手推着三郎肩膀的姿势，三郎吓得松了手，手里的气球慢悠悠的朝着天空飞去。

停滞了好一会儿，才有保安过来拉走了花车，疏散了人群。  
惊魂未定的人们抚着胸口，说说笑笑的离开了。  
相叶雅纪用了点力气，樱井翔才回过神来松开。  
他小小声的说了“谢谢”，樱井翔却没什么表示，相叶雅纪只当他是刚刚吓着了，问了问“没事吧？”，却又只是摇着头。  
相叶雅纪只好转而去看二郎三郎怎么样。

看着他转身的背影，樱井翔后知后觉的抬起头来。  
糟糕了啊。  
好像有什么事情，开始不对劲了。  
他按住了自己的心脏。

糟了，糟了，糟了，糟了。

9.

并不是无迹可寻。  
可是就是这么奇怪。  
等到无意识的抬头去追逐着他的身影的时候，才突然发现自己已经这么在意了。  
无论是店员告诉自己打折信息，还是推特上看到的冷笑话，都会第一时间传给他。  
可这是很自然的事情啊，好.......朋友不是吗？  
唯一不自然的事情。  
是在脑海里，开始翻来覆去的想你。

游乐园结束的时候，二郎直接把三郎带回了家，樱井翔送相叶雅纪。  
好像是再自然不过的事情。  
路上他翻来覆去，吞吞吐吐的，却只是问了一句。  
“二郎送三郎你不吃醋吗？”  
“你傻吗？”相叶雅纪嫌弃的看着他，“他可是哥哥啊。”

在心里吐槽，那是你不知道他做了什么。  
可是不敢说出口，不知道要怎么开口。  
很想对他说你别喜欢他了。  
可是自己究竟是怎么想的呢？

“不是亲哥哥啊，他们.......”  
“我知道的呀。”相叶雅纪有些二丈摸不着头脑，却又不高兴樱井翔揪着这个话题不放，“我没有那么小气的！”  
无话可说。  
樱井翔张了张嘴，没发出声音。

第二天是秘密岚人模环节的录制，女嘉宾要从五人当中选出一到五名。  
第四名是大野智，女嘉宾在二宫和也和松本润中间硬生生的把标第三名的签贴给了松本润，剩下的三人一阵号泣。  
樱井翔这个环节是每战每败的，此刻紧张的突然就捉住了相叶雅纪的手，心里想着不好赶紧松开了，可是没逃过旁边二宫和也的眼睛，被狠狠的吐槽了。  
“樱井翔啊，刚刚握着雅纪的手超紧的。”  
一边慌张的站起来解释了一下刚刚的行为，配合着节目吐槽着，还重演了一遍。  
自己夸张到，被拽的相叶雅纪都缩了一下，只好笑着掩饰过去了。

可是第二天被人堵在乐屋里，相叶雅纪吞吞吐吐的说。  
“翔酱，那个，以后节目上，能不能不要那么.......”  
“嗯？”  
“就是，就是，你昨天抓我手那个.......被.......被.......我男朋友看到了不好.......”  
樱井翔心里像是被人狠狠的捶了一拳，空气都尴尬了几秒才挤出笑脸说。  
“对不起啊。”  
“.......不，也不是，哎.......”  
樱井翔收起笑脸，“我以后会注意的。”  
随即垂下睫毛再也不看相叶雅纪，擦肩走了过去。

相叶雅纪待在原地片刻，转头掏出手机拨了个电话出去，对方一接起来就笑意盈盈的问他。  
“怎么样？”  
“都是你！非要我说这种话，他好像生气了啊！”  
“哈哈，你静观其变就好。”  
“嗯？.......啊喂？”  
还不待相叶雅纪再说什么，对方就挂了电话。  
相叶雅纪愣愣的看着结束通话的“帽衫大叔”界面消失，摇摇头收起了手机。

天知道樱井翔在节目上一把握住自己手的时候，心脏都要跳出来了，笑容苦涩的快要化开了似的。  
无论跟自己说多少遍不要在意，无论告诉自己多少次没关系的。  
可.......这就是暗恋啊。  
像是冷掉的可可，苦涩的甜味没有谁懂，冷眼看着自己在喜欢里打滚沉沦，缩成一团不敢靠近。  
你也不要靠近我。  
紧绷的理智，会坏掉的啊。

樱井翔压抑着坏情绪回了家。  
没什么，呵，好朋友有了男朋友嘛。  
这样的事情，这样的事情。  
他先去洗了个澡，默不作声的开了电视，烦躁的连晚饭也没有吃。  
气，生气，气相叶雅纪不识好歹，气相叶雅纪交往了一个渣男，还气相叶雅纪是个包子，别人说什么就做什么。  
最糟糕了。  
可是又关自己什么事呢？有什么资格去指手画脚。  
樱井翔烦躁的揉乱了一头湿发。  
在房子里乱走一气，最后从冰箱里翻了罐啤酒出来坐在沙发上，巧的是电视里正在放自己的采访节目。

“.......我生日的时候，他总是会送我衣服。我一般也不是经常出去买很多衣服，相叶会选一些适合我的衣服送给我，我也很喜欢穿，啊我今天穿来的，不是现在这件，私服，就是相叶送的。”  
“.......那个时候相叶的情绪突然高涨了起来，［我能成为岚的一员真是太好了］这样说了。”  
“这个是相叶带的手信，总是有很多动物园的外景，于是就总是买了老虎的T恤。”  
“.......下了电梯一转弯就看到相叶他拿着红酒瓶说，翔酱一起喝酒啊.......“  
“.......演唱会我们有五个人所以歌曲有分段，那家伙所有的都唱，high起来的时候.......”

樱井翔拎着一罐啤酒，连打开都忘记了。  
糟了啊，糟糕了啊。  
这样的自己。  
为什么尽是说着跟相叶雅纪有关的话题。  
为什么一想起来那个人的事情就历历在目。  
为什么模仿同事那么拿手。  
为什么胸口又甜又酸涩。  
仿佛饱满的轻轻一戳就炸开了。

喜欢什么的，骗人的吧.......  
乱想什么呢，樱井翔拍了自己脑袋一巴掌，怎么可能呢，相叶雅纪.......他.......只是好.......朋友罢了。

三郎在床上翻了个滚，手里的漫画书看了一半而已就不知道神游到哪里去了。  
啊，那天，鬼屋之旅。  
明明是自己提议的，明明想利用那个机会进攻的，可当下却被吓得大叫一声逃跑了，却出其不意的，二哥一直跟在自己身后。  
缩在他怀里的时候，被满满的Alpha的气味包围了的时候，心跳由恐怖变为了另外一种慌慌张张的节奏。  
忍不住小小声的问了。  
“二哥，你喜欢相叶雅纪吗？”  
黑暗中他的表情看不清，既没答应却也没有否认。  
“你不要喜欢相叶雅纪好不好？”  
半晌他缓慢的发问。  
“为什么？”  
有些嘟了嘟嘴，“我不喜欢相叶雅纪。”  
“那你跟樱井翔呢？”

是演戏。  
可是说不出口。  
半晌等不到回答的人又迟疑的发问。  
“你喜欢樱井翔吗？”  
“当然！”世界第一的王子殿下嘛，可是.......  
可是.......喜欢跟喜欢，大概是不一样的。  
想到这里，他又急切切的补充。  
“我也喜欢你啊。”  
拽着的手一愣，二郎的心脏如擂鼓被狠捶了一下，忍不住语气酸涩。  
“三郎.......你很久.......没有说过喜欢二哥了。”

“你小时候.......常常说。”

啊，是了。  
小时候不仅常常说喜欢二哥，而且常常说要嫁给二哥。  
大哥总拿这个来取笑自己的。  
可是后来呢？  
最喜欢的二哥怎么哭都挽留不住，非要离开的时候，那个时候的自己，已经觉得他背叛了这一种喜欢吧。  
缩在阁楼的小小一团的自己，仿佛还一直在那里哭泣。  
有多喜欢你，就有多害怕多伤心。

“三郎......？”  
三郎慢慢的抽回了手，不管对方看不看得见，慢慢的抬起了头。  
“骗你的。”  
“欸？”  
“我只喜欢翔哥哥，世界第一的喜欢。”

“这个世界上，我果然，最讨厌二哥了！”

如果说小孩子的心思怎么都琢磨不透的话，那么今天一天收到的冲击波也实在太多。  
舞驾二郎有些疲惫的揉了揉额角。  
他从口袋里掏出烟盒来，想了想又放了回去，旁边天真烂漫的弟弟一个人在原地绕圈，哼着歌，等相叶雅纪跟樱井翔出现的时候，看到的便是这幅光景。  
意外发生的时候，更加肯定了自己的直觉，不会看错的，樱井翔喜欢相叶雅纪，恐怕是连他自己都还不知道的喜欢。  
这样想一想，大致可以推断出是怎样的一副闹剧。  
并不相信三郎喜欢樱井翔，可也并不敢否认，他讨厌自己。

为什么想着喜欢你脱口而出的却是讨厌你。  
被救的时候明明心乱如麻想说谢谢最后却鼓了脸颊说好痛。  
回家的时候明明超级不开心却蹦蹦跳跳的说今天可真愉快。  
盖了自己一脸油墨印的人把漫画书从脸上慢慢抽离。  
可是比起被抛弃来说，先抛弃别人才不会受伤吧。  
只是稍微想一想而已就又想要哭了。  
毕竟你是Alpha我是Omega。  
要有多大的勇气才能去承认。  
不需要标记，不需要绑定，不需要绝对占有。  
打从你给了我名字的那一瞬间，我就是你的所有物了。

舞驾二郎收起电话。  
他承认，他怂恿相叶雅纪，的确是私心作祟。  
如果说三郎非要跟谁在一起，那么这个人一定要懂他爱他保护他，时时刻刻参与他的成长，如同自己一样。  
那个人不会是樱井翔。  
倒不如早点踢走。 

所以相叶雅纪打来电话问“节目组安排我要带他去千叶可怎么办啊，我要跟他保持距离吗”的时候自己语重心长的回了。  
“不啊，难道你不想给对方留下一些特别的回忆吗？”  
“特别的回忆？”  
“一辈子可能就这一次啊，借着节目的名义，跟对方好好的约会一次吧爱拔酱？”  
“不......不不......我做不到的啊。”  
“可你想在以后的人生中抱着遗憾孤独终老吗？”

“既然无法跟对方告白的话，至少给对方留下一次难忘的回忆吧，把自己当作对方的男朋友，精心的策划一次旅行怎么样？也许以后的人生中，你再也没有机会单独陪伴在对方身边，体验那些是为了你才开心感动的情绪，不想试一试吗？”

电话那端的人明显被自己说动了，微微一笑。  
可是挂了电话的自己却叹了口气。  
也差点被......自己说动了啊。

可无论如何，都希望他能够，走上他自己选择的道路。  
自己只要作为守护者见证着，就足够了。

10.

樱井翔接到通知的时候愣了一下。  
“岚の男2人旅”是个什么鬼。  
一大早staff也是神神秘秘的，搞得自己超级不安。  
站在汽车外面的时候隐约听到了里面鬼畜般的笑声，啊，是相叶雅纪啊。  
不知道为什么更紧张了。

总觉得今天的相叶雅纪跟平时有哪里不一样。  
“欸？什么什么？今天是怎么回事？”  
“今天要带小翔去我的千叶！”  
“你的千叶？”  
“没错，想让你体验各种各样的第一次。”  
“我说啊，最近经常在外景结束后只剩下你一个人在跟staff商讨。”  
眼前的人“fufu”的笑到眼白都不见了。  
“没错，就是在商量这个啊，要做什么小翔才会开心。”  
“只有我们俩很不安啊，谁都好，再叫一个人过来吧！”  
“时间不多了，我们赶紧出发，司机先生麻烦你开车。”

樱井翔探头探脑的看着窗外，怎么回事啊这只大兔子，之前还说要保持距离。  
可是现在坐在自己对面还愉快的拿起了摄像机的人是谁？  
被他鬼畜般的嘲笑了，突然就不好意思了起来。

“这真的像是花费了一番心思的约会啊！”  
“可是从摄像机里看翔酱，跟平常有些不太一样啊。”  
“什么？不是吧～因为睡眠不足才那样的吧。”  
刚说完就懊恼的想咬掉自己的舌头，这辩解怎么真像约会时候会说的，于是慌忙吐槽了自己。  
“这么说好恶心啊～”  
可是看着他兴高采烈拍摄窗外的侧脸，又觉得，其实没什么吧。

“那我们说点什么？”  
“车内谈话完全没有计划吗？”  
“没有呢，在车内谈话什么的......”  
“那就说那个吧......”  
“关于恋爱的话题？”  
“我不要。”

相叶雅纪立刻笑开了，“拒绝的可真快啊。”  
樱井翔怎么都觉得，好像被这人调戏了一样。

一边聊着工作时觉得最辛苦的事情，一边不知不觉的到达了目的地。  
真稀奇，平时出游都会在路上睡觉的人，今天一点也没有补眠，好像跟这个人在一起很多事情就自然而然地变得不一样了。  
“翔酱～”  
“嗨～”  
“首先要招待你的是。”  
他伸直了手臂。

“有没有觉得很香。”  
“超香的。”  
“我要让你说的［这样的是第一次］，首先这里是第一个。”  
相叶雅纪跟老板娘热情的打招呼，樱井翔跟在后面嘴巴都张大了。  
“这里全是渔港捕的贝类喔！”  
“我最喜欢贝类了！”  
“开心吗？”  
“我都没怎么强调过喜欢吃贝类啊？”  
“不用强调啊，这个我知道，我早就知道了。”  
因为......一直注视着你的......是我啊。  
“是不是觉得我很了解你？”  
“是啊是啊，“樱井翔垂下了眼睑，对方笑的一脸天然的样子，“我都有点心动了。”

相叶雅纪笑的更开心了。  
樱井翔心里真是说不出来的滋味。

“今天的相叶雅纪感觉有点不一样啊。”

嗯，仅此一天的男朋友设定喔，翔酱。

跟喜欢的人介绍自己的家乡，分享喜欢的大海，承包下无人的海滩，一起在沙滩上练习冲浪的姿势。  
这样的事情啊，没有想过真的实实在在的发生了。  
可能在幻想里已经做过无数次了，所以现在才这么自然。  
看他把帽子一扔的帅气姿势，内心的所有秘密都抛开了。  
“起飞吧！”  
喜欢你的小小心情，暗恋你的小小心情，想和你永远在一起的小小心情。  
大概都抵不上此刻现在，正和你在一起。  
无论有多笨拙，无论有多不器用，无论有多傻气。  
为了不会有后悔的那一天，所以此刻现在，我仍然在拼命的喜欢你。  
如果以后你的记忆里，能偶尔萦绕着这样在一起的欢乐时光，不被忘记，就足够了。

“刚刚玩的真开心啊，肚子饿了吧～”  
“你真了解我......”  
“当然了解啦，看你表情就知道你饿了。”

“我要第一次为你做相叶雅纪满怀爱意的料理！”

一边想着“搞什么啊”一边起身跟着对方往厨房走。  
“反正也是做麻婆豆腐吧”这样吐槽了。  
“才不是麻婆豆腐！“从背后拿出食谱，“麻辣沙丁鱼意面。”  
“出现了！最近在家做的那个！”

随意的靠在了木架上看着相叶雅纪忙碌的背影。  
“你在家里也是像这样做的？”  
“是啊。”

忙碌的时候会把头发别到耳朵后面去，露出清爽的侧颜，弯腰的时候身体会弓成好看的弧形，剥蒜的时候会意外的用力，炒菜的手法相当娴熟。  
在自己看不见的地方，相叶雅纪原来是这样的人啊。

“呐，有味道吗？”  
糟糕，煮面的时候忘了放盐，虽然手忙脚乱的补救了......  
“很淡。”  
樱井翔瞟了他一眼，相叶雅纪居然笑哈哈的开始跑火车。  
“可是大蒜跟沙丁鱼都是咸的！不能说没有味道！”  
又卷了一大勺送进嘴里，那个人还在喋喋不休。  
“从健康的角度着想，我才稍微减少了一下盐的用量。”  
“但还是很好吃的。”

“很好吃的，不是说味道。”

樱井翔害羞的把眼光放向了远处的大海，啤酒就着海风下肚，想说的不该说的仿佛都要说。  
“我今天真的有女孩子被男孩子招待约会的感觉。”  
“只是想让你开心呀～”  
“照这个势头下一句应该就是不想回去了吧。”  
相叶雅纪的笑容突然勉强了一下。  
会吗？你会舍不得吗？你也会......牢记于心吗？

“要不要畅想一下未来？”  
“未来的梦想？现在说的话，曾经的梦想都实现了，要说也是40岁之后的梦想了吧。”  
“是呢是呢。”  
“那个时候成员们应该都有孩子了吧。”樱井翔又卷了一勺意大利面，“nino的孩子会吐槽你，我的孩子大概会纠结时间跟收拾东西之类的问题吧。”

心口像是被狠狠的戳了一刀，没错啊，大家都有各自的未来，我的，和你的，不同的未来。  
假装毫不在乎的轻松的发问着。  
“你觉得谁会先结婚？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“很难猜测。”  
这样的话题让心情都沉重了起来，相叶雅纪端着酒杯，看着脚下的沙子，却突然被樱井翔用手指着。  
“如果是你的话你怎么办？要是你要结婚的话，你要怎么跟我们开口？”  
相叶雅纪把脸藏在啤酒杯后面，心里想着我不会结婚的，却像是要抓住所有勇气一样用力的喝了几口。

樱井翔在问出口的时候就有点后悔。  
为什么会说到这样的话题。  
如果雅纪真的跟二郎结婚......  
手指头无意识的摸着下巴，相叶雅纪的表情有些微妙。  
踌躇了一下却又爽朗的开口。

“应该会直接说吧，不是打电话或者短信，是在大家都凑在一起的时候，在一天的工作结束以后说［我稍微说几句可以吗］。”

“那个，我......要结婚了。“

樱井翔冷不防的一口就呛的咳嗽了出来。  
他没想到对方停顿了一下，突然一本正经的语气那么的有冲击力，就好像是真的一样。  
心里顿时就“咯噔”一下，像是被谁捅了一刀。  
慌忙抚着脖子。  
“吓死我了，刚刚那个语气跟真的一样，沙丁鱼差点从鼻子里喷出来。”  
逗得相叶雅纪笑的前俯后仰。  
于是自己也跟着笑了。

呐呐，至今为止所有的不安到底是什么呢。  
相叶雅纪跟谁结婚是早晚的事情。  
却在越来越沉重的呼吸里，越来越下坠的心情里，明白了那一种，不希望你属于任何人的自私的心情。  
慌忙岔开了话题。  
后来对方说了什么，只是一味的点着头，完全没听进去。

自己是怎么了呢。

不喜欢你恋爱，不喜欢你跟二郎交往。  
不喜欢听你说结婚。  
仅仅是假设，就难过的仿佛要哭出来了。

“像这样宽泛的说着未来是第一次吧......”  
“两个人在一起，真的创造了很多的第一次啊......”  
一边踩着脚下的沙子一边微笑着抬起头来。

不希望你属于任何人。

一天的旅程迎来了尽头。  
跟对方一起泡澡一点也不紧张，吃了抑制剂的，反而樱井翔比他还紧张，想想都好笑。  
给他戴上眼罩，牵着手下车，心脏扑通扑通的狂跳。  
想留下最美好的回忆。  
像二郎说的，一辈子可能就这一次啊。

金黄的夕阳勾勒淡彩，并肩而坐，美好的像是一幅画。  
分享同一首歌。  
那些想要告诉你的心情，都在海风里，在天空中，在歌声里。  
Love love for you。

一幕幕回忆在心里回放，仅仅是听着他的呼吸，就知道那个人恐怕又要哭了。  
也许是每周都见面，于是从来没有想过，在一起的时光是那么珍贵，从来没有想过这个人是如此了解自己，契合的像是天生一对。  
也从来没有想过，如果有一天将要失去。

不希望你属于任何人。

一首歌结束。  
相叶雅纪摘下耳机笑的像是一只巨大的垂耳兔，露出洁白的牙齿。  
“搞什么呀。”  
“就是想在这里听首歌，不觉得很不错吗？”  
“嗯，很好。”  
“很不错吧，像这样。”

樱井翔抿了抿嘴，低下了头。  
怎么办，真的会像前面说的那样，舍不得结束了。  
但是比起自己低落的情绪，身边人依然高涨的不像话。

“但是我准备的礼物可不止这样哦。”  
“什么什么什么？”

他指着远方的杆子，指挥着。  
“翔酱，去按下那边的开关。”  
甚至还催促了起来。  
“快快，去按下那边的开关。”

不疑有他的相信了。  
只要他叫着“翔酱翔酱”就不由自主的去做了。  
掉落进大坑的时候，听到那人丧心病狂的笑声，简直无力的垂了肩膀。  
搞什么啊，自己感动了半天。  
还暗自期待着。  
听见他叫着“翔酱翔酱，你不要紧吧？”，声音由远到近。  
心里想着绝对不原谅你。  
绝对绝对不原谅你。  
无论再叫多少遍“翔酱”，也绝对不要原谅你。

但是啊。  
他突然对自己说了请。  
世界就绽放了魔法。  
升空的烟花“砰”的炸开，绚烂的不像话，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着，盛放在夕阳下的烟火，从来没有见过的绝景，不同于黑色中的醒目，有些温和，有些无厘头，混合着天空的颜色，像打翻了调料罐一样乱七八糟，像奇迹。  
像相叶雅纪。

失去了所有的语言能力，在他跳下坑来跟自己并肩靠着的时候还久久的仰着头无法相信，像是刹那的永恒。

只希望你。

只希望你。

“我的招待就到此为止了，觉得今天怎么样？”  
“欸？让我思考了很多。”

很多很多，不是嘴里说出来的那些啊，你再怎么拍手笑我也不会告诉你。  
我想了很多。

想了很多关于你的事情。

只希望你。

只希望你。

11.

“是我的。”  
“欸？”

三郎指了指二郎剥到一半的鸡蛋。  
“是我的。”

举着要给他，却又扭了头。  
“不要了。”

没想到二郎丝毫没谦让，顺手就塞回了自己嘴里，一口吞掉了半个。  
小小声的“欸”了一下，还被面前的人慢条斯理的教训。  
“你不是说不要吗。”

......噎死你。

最近三郎的针锋相对有些更浓的势头，二郎也是不遑多让，一郎都有些看不下去了。  
他决定找个机会跟这两个弟弟好好聊聊。

二郎刚下班就看到大哥举了罐啤酒坐在客厅里慢悠悠的喝。  
“嗯？”竟然没去钓鱼，多少有点意外。  
他拍着身边的沙发，笑容.......是慈爱吗？  
“二郎来，这边坐。”  
待自己绕到沙发坐定，他倒是又悠悠的叹了口气。  
“你跟三郎是怎么回事？”  
二郎张了张嘴，又无言的闭上了。  
“抽吗？”一郎摸岀盒烟来。  
少见的很，一般在家里都是心有灵犀的禁烟的，二郎默默的抽出一支，歪头点燃了。  
一支烟吸到尽头，总算是肯开口。

“我大概是个胆小鬼吧。”

“我还记得大哥你刚把三郎领回来的时候的样子，那么小一只，我啊摸着他的头，笑着对他说你就叫三郎吧，他的眼神可真不可爱啊，可是没几天就发现其实是个善良又单纯的好孩子，熟了之后就很黏人，怕寂寞的要死。”  
“三郎他从小就跟你亲，也是我这个做大哥的不称职。”  
“怎么会！大哥你忙着养家才常常出海，我们都心知肚明。”  
“我也是一路看着三郎成长过来的，那孩子是打心眼里的崇拜你，喜欢你，可是二郎，你是怎么想的呢？”  
二郎苦笑了一下，“他怎么会喜欢我，他讨厌我都来不及了。”  
“的确，”一郎悠悠的叹了口气，“你离开家那会儿，他有好一段时间都把自己关在房间里，后来虽然又重新开朗起来了，但等我注意到的时候.......”  
“怪我，那个时候只想去努力实现自己的目标，却忽视了身边的人。”  
“话也不是这么说，我知道你也是拼了命的想帮我减轻负担，现在的工作也很成功，总有一天三郎会明白的吧。”  
二郎缓缓的摇了摇头，“没关系的，他不需要明白，他只要.......一直开心下去就好了。”  
一郎偏了头，“哦？那你觉得，你这样就是在对他好吗？”  
二郎怔了怔。  
“大哥，我不知道什么是好，什么是坏，我只是想让三郎选择最正确的人，我想找到那个最稳妥的人去保护他爱护他，一个不会让他伤心的人，一个.......让他幸福的人。”  
“你这样为他着想，可是二郎，你觉得这是他需要的吗？”  
他为什么非要你替他决定呢？他有他应该成长的路要走，喜欢一个人哪有什么对和错，不体验伤心绝望又怎么知道幸福是什么。  
二郎，你倒是说说看，你觉得谁来爱他才够格？”

一口气说了一大段话，一郎停下来喝了一口水。  
二郎迟迟没有回话，于是他决定给对方当机的榆木脑袋再踢一脚。

“如果是我的话，我喜欢三郎，你觉得怎么样。”

如果是自己崇拜的大哥，和自己最喜欢的三弟在一起，这样的组合明明是说不上来的好，可是当下表情却是管也管不住，结结巴巴的问。  
“你开玩笑的吧.......”  
“不是玩笑呢？”  
一郎的表情透露着说不上来的严肃。  
“我觉得.......我觉得.......三郎他不会喜欢的.......”  
一郎揉了揉太阳穴，无奈的叹了口气。  
“二郎，你又在说你觉得了。  
你觉得，你以为。  
可你又不是三郎，你凭什么以为他就不喜欢。  
他喜不喜欢我。  
他喜不喜欢你。  
根本不是你说了算啊。  
说白了，就算你全心全意的给，别人还不一定要呢，而你凭什么决定他的不要。“

一郎干脆一口气喝光了杯子里的水，“二郎，你好自为之。”

樱井翔找上门的时候二郎刚刚做完一整组俯卧撑，还是觉得心里闷得慌，来得正好，他恨不能找人打一架。  
啊～啊，果然是为了相叶雅纪来的。  
“你跟三郎的事情，我都知道了。”  
二郎也没打算招呼他进门，今天三郎社团训练，不会这么早回来，打开门看见樱井翔的一刹那，他脑子里飞速的转了一圈。  
“所以呢，”干脆整个人倚在砖墙上双手环胸，“你要告诉雅纪吗？”  
黄毛少年抿了抿唇，眼神既坚定又透亮，“你跟他分手吧。”  
“凭什么？”二郎从上到下扫视了樱井翔一眼，半晌才拖长了尾音，“喔～你喜欢相叶雅纪～”  
这半分的寂静仿佛踩痛了樱井翔的尾巴，他一把揪住了对方衣领。  
“你这家伙.......”  
却被拂开了手，二郎理了理衣服下摆。  
“你还不是在跟三郎交往.......”  
“我.......”樱井翔百口莫辩，有苦说不出。  
“在管别人之前，先理清自己的感情线吧，是男人的话，就凭实力说话。”  
他镜片下的目光高深莫测，嘴角倒是浮现出了一抹笑容。  
“樱井先生，不管你喜欢谁，尽管来抢就是了。  
喜欢你的我抢不走，属于我的.......你也抢不走。”  
在对方忿恨的眼神里，他抬起了手腕摇了摇。  
“好走不送。”

人渣！  
相叶雅纪怎么会喜欢这样的人。  
樱井翔不爽的踢着路上的石子，越想越气，干脆停下来一拳捶在旁边的墙上。  
超级不爽，好想挫挫那个男人的气焰！  
他偏过头来，看到对面玻璃门上印出来的倒影。  
自己的确幼稚，年轻，不成熟。  
可那又怎样呢！  
如果是你想要的未来的话，无论如何我也会努力着迎头赶上的。  
樱井翔皱着眉头抿了抿嘴，表情坚定的大步朝着前面的店走了进去。

“先生，欢迎光临.......”  
“我要染发！！！”

第二天樱井翔装作若无其事的踏进了乐屋，结果nino的游戏game over，松润指着他半天没说话，大野智被爱拔的一声惊呼吵醒了。  
“翔酱！你怎么了！”  
不就是染成了黑色而已，樱井翔撇了撇嘴，相叶雅纪却是凑了过来。  
“呀～我很喜欢翔酱的金发的呀。”  
“.......不然我再染回来？”  
樱井翔一副“我压根没跟你开玩笑的表情”，相叶雅纪歪了歪头。  
“也不.......现在的.......”  
他抬起一双乌溜溜的大眼睛，表情像是含着无限委屈，相叶雅纪被他瞧的说不出话来了。  
其实他头发剪短了，梳成偏分的样子，露出耳朵来，好看的不得了。  
“哟西哟西，好乖哟！”  
被飞速的揉了一脸然后始作俑者逃跑了，樱井翔却摸着被他触碰过的地方，可耻的害羞了。

下了节目樱井翔赶紧小跑几步追上了前面的人。  
“雅纪～你等会儿有没有空？”  
“呃？”相叶雅纪转了个身，对方睁着小狗一样的湿漉漉的浑圆大眼看着他，大脑当机了一下就下意识的点了点头，“有的啊。”  
“太好了！我知道有家餐厅很棒！”  
然后不等相叶雅纪有任何反应，人就已经跑到前面去了。  
“我去换衣服，等会儿门口见！”

相叶雅纪没想到是有些正规的西餐厅。  
倒是有些像正儿八经的约会了，然而下一秒自己就赶紧叫停了这种想法。  
34楼靠窗边的位置，俯视下去，城市里的灯火像星星一样耀眼。  
“你竟然知道这种地方啊～”  
樱井翔的表情里是说不出的得意。  
“还不错吧～”  
“嗯，”相叶雅纪点了点头，装作毫不在意的说，“带三郎来约会也是超棒的。”  
本以为他会得意的炫耀起来，可没想到他表情微妙的看了自己一眼，踌躇了半晌。  
“那个啊.......我跟三郎.......分手了.......”  
“......咳！”相叶雅纪一口水全呛回了高脚玻璃杯里，鼻子都进水了酸的厉害。  
樱井翔慌忙给他递手绢，动静不小，引得隔壁都有人侧目了过来，慌的用手绢捂住了脸，好不容易鼻子里的水流出来了，生理眼泪也是控制不住，擦的一张脸红扑扑的。  
等他收拾妥当，对面人还一副不觉得自己说了什么的表情，于是压低了声音咬牙切齿的问。  
“你刚刚说啥？”  
“喔，我说我跟三郎分手了。”  
说第二遍就轻松多了。  
“所以你才染了头发？”  
“不不不！”慌忙摆了手，什么跟什么呀，生怕雅纪误会他情伤，“其实我们早在去游乐园之前就分手了。”  
相叶雅纪看着他，樱井翔还报以无辜的表情，深吸一口气闭了闭眼。  
“为什么？”

“为什么分手？为什么隐瞒？为什么现在才说？”

服务员来上了菜，樱井翔笑的殷勤。  
“先吃饭，这家的牛小排很不错的。”  
相叶雅纪只觉得胃口尽失，他现在心跳的厉害，却只好拿起刀叉来，狠狠的切着肉。  
看着他送了一大口进嘴里，樱井翔才小心翼翼的斟酌着用词。  
“其实你看，我跟三郎，本来就有很多不合适的地方......”  
被横了一眼，立刻坐直了身体。  
“好吧是三郎说他其实喜欢的是二郎所以我们才继续假扮情侣去游乐园接近你们的！”  
樱井翔后知后觉的咽了口口水，一口气说出来不会被叉子戳吧。  
“欸你不要生气，虽然三郎喜欢二郎，但这个事情，这个事情.......三郎是那么可爱的小孩儿，也不会怎么样，你不要太在意.......”  
他看着相叶雅纪的脸色沉了下去，心里庆幸着没说出口二郎三郎擦枪走火的事情，又咬了咬牙。  
“你不要喜欢二郎了吧.......跟他分手吧.......他.......”  
他不够好，配不上你。  
“喔？”相叶雅纪慢条斯理的咽下了嘴里的肉，“我不喜欢？让给三郎么？”  
心里已经是气急，分手了还对三郎那么好，三郎喜欢，你就要都给三郎吗？  
委屈的差点就红了眼眶，樱井翔看着他，只觉得如鲠在喉，真这么喜欢二郎吗？  
他有些沮丧，也有点不甘心。  
“你为什么喜欢二郎？”  
“我凭什么不喜欢二郎？他比我成熟，又会照顾人，头脑聪明工作也很厉害，总能给出很体贴的建议，我为什么不会喜欢二郎？”  
他顿了顿，一双手放下了刀叉，搁在桌上发出一声闷响。  
“樱井翔，这是我的事情，分不分手喜不喜欢谁都是我的事情。”  
他抬起头来，眼睛终究是红了。  
“不用你管。”

“我吃不下了。”话音刚落，人已经是急急的奔走了，樱井翔想追也没法追，连忙叫了服务员结账，等他冲出去的时候早就没影儿了。  
这个时候再去他家找他也只是自讨没趣吧，樱井翔沮丧的想，还是先缓一缓吧。

相叶雅纪跑出来的时候被冷风一吹就冷静了大半。  
真是的，自己生什么气呀，像个傻瓜一样，搞得自己真的很喜欢二郎一样。  
不过就是生气樱井翔的态度，凭什么三郎喜欢二郎，就要自己分手。  
才不要。  
即使本来就是假的也不要。  
但是他在夜色下走了那么一小会儿，突然就叫出了声。  
呀！应该赶紧给二郎打个电话。  
这样想着就赶紧拨了出去。  
嘿嘿，自己也可以当回月老了。

“什么？樱井翔说的？”  
“嗯，说的清清楚楚，三郎他.......喜欢的是你。”  
电话那端沉默了半响，相叶雅纪都觉得无趣了起来。  
“他们分手你怎么一点都不惊讶啊。”  
“樱井翔有没有.......对你说别的？”  
“别的？喔他让我跟你分手。”  
那边倒是“噗呲”一下的笑了，“你怎么说？”  
“我把他骂了一顿，气死了。”  
“嗯？”  
二郎从鼻腔里哼出一声疑问，相叶雅纪才后知后觉发现自己什么都说了，又不想解释自己那点小心思，只好磕磕巴巴的糊弄过去。  
“你，你怎么想？”想了想又立刻补充，“我们马上分手也是可以的。”  
“三郎这边你就不要管了，至于樱井翔，你要是愿意的话，咱们还是继续假装交往，等时机成熟了再宣布分手。”  
“好的好的。”  
相叶雅纪简直求之不得，要是就这么分手岂不是让樱井翔得逞了。  
哪能输的那么惨？

二郎收了电话沉思了一会儿。  
友情上他本可以直接了当的告诉相叶雅纪樱井翔喜欢他，不过那样就没意思了不是吗。  
何况，谁让三郎整天说着世界上第一喜欢樱井翔，不给对方吃点苦头，他也不开心。  
只是三郎这只小狐狸，小骗子，小鬼话精。  
喜欢跟讨厌，哪个是真，哪个是假呢？  
可是大哥说的那番话才真的让自己意识到了，不过是自己骗自己，不过是自己胆怯想当鸵鸟。  
年纪越大，越是会隐藏情绪，爱一个人，连如何自处都搞不明白，习惯了去照顾他，把自己放在家长的位置上，看他一点点的长大，仿佛是一颗种子，看到它时就会觉得很温暖，也担心它到底会不会长大，也想象它变成一片绿荫跟自己连为一体，但不常去照料它甚至偶尔忽视它，直到有一天有人要将它连根拔起才发现，它早已经渗透了根枝遍布心房，扯一扯就痛得要死。  
无论是谁来照顾三郎都不会放心都不会满意，无论是谁爱他都嫌弃爱的不够多，因为这个世界上，唯一爱三郎爱的要死的人，只有自己啊。

这个世界上最珍贵的宝物，不是亲自来保管，怎么可能放心呢？

12．

一觉睡醒茫然的看着闹钟片刻，慢吞吞的坐起来，脑子稍微转了那么一圈，就回忆起了今天要去做节目面对樱井翔的事实，于是又哀嚎一声倒回了被窝里。  
并不是不能面对，只是暂时还不想面对。  
然而在经纪人的催促下，还是准点到了，推开门的时候无精打采的打了招呼，头还没抬起来就觉得手腕一凉，接着就被一把拽了出去。  
完全是被拖着塞进了隔壁的空房间，樱井翔的力气大到惊人的地步，一松开手，他就双手合十举过头顶鞠了个躬。  
“对不起！昨天真的，对不起！”  
相叶雅纪被惊的后退一步，这下子也有些不好意思了起来，明明发脾气的人是自己。  
“雅纪你会原谅我的吧～”  
抬起来的眸子里狡黠又水润，表情里还藏着有些收不住的小坏，明明是装可怜，却翘着一边嘴角，邪气的收不住。  
相叶雅纪胡乱的点着头，眼睛都不敢与他对视，从喉咙里闷出一声低哼，却还是被眼前的人敏锐的捕捉到了。  
简直是一个雀跃就扑过来，把人抱了个满怀又迅速的松手，一阵风似的就跑开了。  
相叶雅纪呆呆的站着，只觉得自己的心被撞了又撞，可不大好。  
樱井翔跑出门外就收了脚步，悄悄的握了个拳，作战大成功。

你要是喜欢他的话，尽管喜欢好了，但是，如果我一直在身边的话，无论如何也会让你抬头看看我的。

相叶雅纪莫名的觉得樱井翔哪里不对，可又说不上来哪里不对。  
短暂的若有似无的视线相碰，对方又若无其事的埋下头去做自己的事情。  
在节目上被他突然的夸奖，害羞的都听不下去了，什么“你真是个笨蛋呢，可是刚刚的睡颜很可爱。”  
打一个巴掌给颗糖的，最可气的是自己还真的甜到了。  
喜欢一个人会有限度吗？今天喜欢够了明天就不再喜欢了，拼命拼命的喜欢着，耗光全部的份额，就轻松了吧。

樱井翔不时的抬起头，相叶雅纪好像有点苦恼的样子，可是刚刚在节目上夸他的时候他耳朵都红了，这样一点点的进攻没有问题吧。  
怕吓坏他，兔子这种生物呢，在屁股后面追赶着压根逮不到，必须从正前方一点一点的靠近着，瓦解对方的防御心，最后一鼓作气的扑上去，才能心想事成的抱在怀里。  
他干脆单手托腮，看着站在穿衣镜前面独自练习着舞蹈动作的人。  
知己知彼，方能百战百胜呀。

天空沉了又沉，突然间就暗下去几个度，有大片的乌云聚拢了过来，隐约雷鸣。  
二郎叼了根烟探头看了看窗外，又抬起手腕看了眼手表，时针指着六的样子，放在桌上的手机此时也响了。  
看了一眼，是大哥的来电。  
“喂？”电话里大哥的声音罩上了一层模糊的沉闷，“二郎，你方便去接下三郎吗？我现在还跟小四小五在一起。”  
虽然接下来还有两个财务报表要赶，但二郎已经一手合上了笔记本电脑，“方便的。”  
驱车过去的路上还赶上一点小拥堵，不时的用手指头点着方向盘，瞄一眼时间。  
这两天还是没有找到时机能跟三郎聊一聊，也许今天是个不错的机会。  
快要暴雨的关系，到达门口的时候已经是一片混乱，有人在拦出租，有成群结队往公车站跑的，也有叽叽喳喳还聚在一起聊天的，在人群里探头寻找着，前方的人移开的瞬间，在空隙里看见了，他单手拎着书包，背贴着墙站在学校门口一侧，安安静静的一个人低头看着手机。  
穿过人群渐渐走近了，时光仿佛倒退了好几年，小小的三郎总是背着双肩包站在校门口踮着脚尖不安分的东张西望，一看见自己就立刻飞奔了过来。  
又前进了几步，已经是相当近的距离，然而面前的人仍然没有抬头，能看见他挺拔的鼻尖，稍微紧蹙的眉头，不知道在看什么看的异常认真，直到阴影压下他才猛的抬了头，额发画了个好看的弧度，落在眼睛上。  
真的长大了啊。  
他快速的眨了两下眼睛，“大哥呢？”  
“大哥不方便，我来接你了。”  
“喔。”  
意外的并没有什么反应，只是默默的收了手机踹回口袋里，二郎去拿了他的书包，也没有拒绝，反而两只手都插进了口袋。

刚在汽车内坐定，玻璃上就“啪”的砸下一颗雨点。  
系安全带的手一顿，用力按下去的时候探身往前看了看，远处的天空中划过一道闪电。  
几乎是点火的瞬间，雨点就噼里啪啦的盖了下来，打开了雨刷小心翼翼的踩了油门，行驶过拥堵的校门口，转了两个街道雨势就大了起来，很快路上的行人就不见了，雨下的连成一片，世界都变成了灰色，只能打开了车灯减速慢慢行驶。  
“三郎。”  
“嗯？”  
他用手撑着下巴看着窗外，听见叫唤是下意识从鼻腔里应了，身体反应倒是慢了半拍才回过头来，一副神游太空的表情。  
二郎的下巴抬的笔直，眼睛一眨不眨的看着前方，  
“最近学校怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“你跟樱井翔.......”  
“分手了。”  
发言干净利落。  
眼睛瞄了他一眼，三郎却把头又扭回去了。

早在樱井翔打电话来道歉的时候就决定了，二哥如果问起来应该怎么说。  
早些时候，大哥跟他长谈了一番。  
他才发现自己内心虽然一直怨恨依赖着二哥，可是更多的，是不甘心做对方的弟弟。  
喜欢自是不必言说，可真要在一起呢？

大哥说的对，恋爱就像是共舞一曲华尔兹，你进我退控制得当，这是大人的游戏，是旗鼓相当的人之间的游戏。  
你我之间不是行差踏错，是从来就不曾跳过同一首歌。

都说长大是一瞬间的，可如果这种成长不被眼前的人看清，故事就无法继续吧。  
他捏了捏自己的手心，假装轻松的转过头来。  
“二哥～”  
语调尾音还却有上扬，二郎已经很久没有听见他这样平和的语调了。  
“嗯？”

“我申请了波士顿大学的三年交换生计划，审核已经通过了。”  
呆滞了那么一瞬，正好绿灯跳成了红色，于是重重的踩下了刹车。  
手心里全是粘腻的汗，浑身力气像是一瞬间被抽空了，二郎半响没说话，等绿灯亮起的时候却是稳稳的把车驶向了路边驻车拉好手刹。  
外面划过一道急闪，半天炸开轰隆隆的雷响，车内空气闷热，稍微开了点窗，冰凉的雨水就扑了进来，吵得很，于是又关上了。

“为什么要走？”  
“哪有什么理由.......”  
他笑的勉强又别扭。  
“三郎！”二郎扭过他的脸，“看着我。”  
被捏紧了下巴转过来的脸上满是委屈，二郎松了力气，却慢慢的摩挲着那一小块皮肤，语调温和了下来。  
“我不希望你走。”  
他嘴张了又闭，半晌才哑口问出一句，“那你当初为什么走？”

事到如今，好像说什么都没有用了。  
二郎的手一顿，转而直接抚上了对方的面颊。  
“对不起。”

“三郎，对不起，那个时候我不应该离开你。”

三郎的脸皱了又皱，再抬眼已经是一片湿热，那时候的再见，对他来说就像生离死别，把自己关在阁楼整天的哭，以为他会迫不及待的回来，以为他会道歉，可他没有。  
半年后再见，他发型也变了，有意亲近自己，可自己躲开了。  
再后来就好像习惯了，他离开，再回来，再离开，再回来。  
回家而已，可不是回自己身边。  
小时候的亲密无间怎么也找不回来了，甚至发现自己变得爱跟他争锋相对。  
看他穿着西装打起领带的成熟模样，恍然觉得，小时候的一切像一场梦境。  
原来自己还是孤独的。  
偏偏又发现，其实最绝望的事是，明明讨厌着他，最讨厌他，可又还是喜欢他。

“二哥，我要去留学，我已经决定了。”  
“你一个人出去怎么照顾自己，遇到麻烦事怎么办？三郎你只是一时冲动，你还小.......”  
“舞驾二郎。”  
三郎移开了脸，跟他拉开了距离。  
“你看看我，你看看面前的我，我不是你想象中的那个我，我不小心了，我都十八岁了。  
二哥，我已经过了需要你的年纪了，我的事情，我自己能做决定。”  
我们回家吧。”

二郎怔怔的收回手，缓了好一会儿都没有说话。  
他脑子里回荡着大哥的告诫，“他为什么非要你替他决定呢？他有他应该成长的路要走”  
是啊，自己又有什么资格，三郎已经不需要了。  
他深吸一口气，重新发动了车。

餐桌上三郎笑容满面的宣布了这个消息，大哥软乎乎的笑了起来，说着“恭喜”一边用力的鼓起了掌，小四小五不明所以也跟着鼓起了掌，闷闷不乐的人好像只有自己。  
“什么时候出发？”大哥饶有兴致的询问着。  
“等学校统一安排办理签证的事情，不出意外的话是下个月。”  
“啊这么快！那要好好准备了！去美国很辛苦，要多带一些东西才行，二郎你说对吧？”  
所有人都看着自己，只好扯出一个勉强的微笑。  
“是。”  
大哥盯着自己看了半晌，突然默不作声的笑了。  
“二郎，有什么话想说一定要说喔。”  
三郎狐疑的转过头来，隔着餐桌视线交汇，又默默的移开了眼睛。

二郎没有动。  
仿佛是第一次好好看他，明明看过无数遍。  
他走过三郎上学的路，跟踪过他平时玩乐的地方，还曾怀揣着无法言喻的情感目睹过他约会。  
可漏掉的时光却无论如何都补不起来。  
原来不知不觉当中，他把三郎看作了自己的所有物，仿佛是必须庇护的对象，可其实，伤害他最深的人，却是自己。  
是青春期固执要离家去修行的自己，是成年后懦弱不敢正视自己感情的自己，是想触碰又收回手的自己，是怕爱的胆小鬼的自己。

原来喜欢一个人，占有不是绝对，标记也不是办法，如果无法跨越心灵的障碍，他跟三郎之间就还隔着重重迷雾，无法走到对方身边。  
是要等过时光侵蚀，海浪袭击，经历过许多事故，才有可能被雕琢成天造地设的模样。  
我等待着，足以与你相配。

音乐响起，拉开帷幕，一步一步。  
于万千命运中，坚定而勇敢的走向有你的那一个未来，它不来，我便不走。

这一次，换我等你。

13.

“欸？！三郎要去留学？！”  
相叶雅纪惊呼出声之后才发现自己声音有点大，赶紧环顾了四周，又立刻压低了声线。  
“那你跟他告白了吗？”

“什么叫没必要？你不告诉对方他又怎么会知道！万一他在国外被人抢走了呢！”

“你好歹要告诉他你的决心！”

“这一段话不是说的很好吗！！对着我说有什么用，你去跟他说啊！”

“我不管，我们立刻！分手！马上！”

“什么分手？”樱井翔不知道从哪冒出来的，相叶雅纪吓得一个激灵就掐了电话，没好气的对他说，“没见过情侣吵架啊。”  
还被不满的“啧”了一声，不知道闹什么别扭。

外面又下了一整天的雨，坐进保姆车的时候还感觉到浓浓的凉意，相叶雅纪擦了擦手臂，车门突然就被打开了，樱井翔收了伞就往里面挤，外套上还沾着水汽，碰到相叶雅纪的皮肤便成功的让对方打了个哆嗦。  
“你干嘛坐我车？”  
“反正你今天也没有约会，一起去吃饭嘛，饿死了。”  
“你怎么知道我没有约会？”  
“你有吗？”  
“.......没有。”  
相叶雅纪恨恨的别过脸去，樱井翔却低下头在包里左翻右翻，然后像变魔术一样抽出个庞然大物盖了相叶雅纪满头。  
“什么啊？！”  
“送你。”  
相叶雅纪用手摸索着，扯着往下拽，露出被弄乱了的软乎乎的头发，低下头去看，原来是毛毯啊。  
“哈哈哈哈头发好好笑。”  
茫然的转过头去却被温柔注视的笑颜惊了个“噗通噗通”，樱井翔一边嗤笑着，一边凑上前来用手指头把他的头发慢条斯理的梳理开。  
贴的太近了，仿佛心跳声都能被听见，脸颊红得发烫，等他说着“好了”而退开的时候慌忙的把毛毯拉高了，只露出一双眼睛来。  
樱井翔却用手掌轻轻的拍了两下他的头顶，元气十足的叫着“出发咯！”而转过脸去。  
长呼了一口气。

一边“哧溜哧溜”的吸着拉面，一边听对方在自己耳边用有点嘟囔的声音说话。  
“嗯？”相叶雅纪含了一大口面条疑惑的转过脸去，就看见樱井翔用纸巾擦完嘴角，左右活动了一下嘴巴，然后朝着自己侧了一点点身体。  
“我说，我被news zero选上做新闻主持人了。”  
“真.......咳咳咳咳！”  
“欸你慢点慢点。”  
樱井翔慌忙抓了一杯水喂到他嘴里，用手慢慢的拍着背。  
相叶雅纪一张脸憋的通红，半晌再睁开眼睛来，水汪汪的一副可怜兮兮的样子，一边用纸巾揉着鼻子一边还要说。  
“简直太棒了！”

“翔酱你最厉害！”  
虚荣心简直膨胀到极致，得意的撅着嘴巴点着头不好意思的笑了。  
“从今以后我可是要成长为成熟稳重派的男人！”  
被献上了怀疑的目光，然而一把就揽住了对方脖子。  
“怎么样？心动吗？这个时候跟我交往也是来的及的喔！”  
被挣扎着推开了也笑嘻嘻的，相叶雅纪的耳尖都红了。

出了店门的时候相叶雅纪满足的伸了个懒腰，刚往前走了一步，突然就被人伸手一拽，措手不及的被拉着转了个身撞到了结实的胸口，心跳快的像是要蹦出来了，身后是一阵呼啸而过的风，似乎还有人喊着“看路啊笨蛋”。  
但是一切都不重要，被缓慢的放开的时候还怔怔的，也不是没有被拥抱过，做节目啊开演唱会啊，明明很多亲密的事情都做过了。  
相叶雅纪抬起眼睛来，路灯下樱井翔笑的温柔，跟责骂的语气不同，他探身过来，在自己的脸颊上飞速的落下一吻，语气也是轻飘飘的。  
“看路啊笨蛋。”

时间停滞了一下，有那么一瞬相叶雅纪都在怀疑眼前的这个人还不是那个樱井翔，但是下一秒，他就捂着脸颊蹭蹭蹭的倒退了几步，像是终于反应过来对方做了什么，用手指了半天“你你你”却还是没说出一句完整的话。  
然后指着对方的手就被用力的握住拽跑了。  
“走，回家。”

心乱如麻的跟着对方走了好几步，突然又收住了脚步，樱井翔疑惑的回过头来，相叶雅纪不安分的四处张望着，转着圈圈的找。  
“雅纪？”  
下一秒对方就扑了上来，扯着脸颊的问。  
“是不是有摄像机跟拍，快说恶作剧是什么！”  
“啊疼疼疼疼疼！！！”

“雅纪～”  
“嗯？”  
“恶作剧是我喜欢你。”  
“.......神经病啊！”

相叶雅纪涨红了脸，幸好夜色里不明显，却又莫名其妙的生起气来。  
被调戏一点也不好玩。

“那我不恶作剧了。”  
他小跑着追上来，一把拽住了相叶雅纪的手腕。  
“我认真的喜欢你。”  
“.......我才不会上当！”

樱井翔叹了口气，把人一把拉进怀里。  
“心掏出来给你看看好不好？”

14.

相叶雅纪炸毛了。  
自从那天深夜在大街上被对方表白了之后就彻底炸毛了。

炸毛的原因有两个。  
第一樱井翔刚分手。  
第二他现在还是舞驾二郎名副其实的男朋友。  
好吧第二个其实没有什么关系，但是第一个很严重。

因为太喜欢了，觉得自己牢牢的站在了跷跷板的底部，对方一句轻飘飘的喜欢根本无法撼动自己半分。  
喜欢？  
像对小猫小狗的那种喜欢？还是对同伴的那种喜欢？还是像对舞驾三郎那样的喜欢？

如果把心全都掏出来的话，我的心才是不能见人的秘密，它长出了一个叫做“樱井翔”的大树，覆盖成了一个叫做“樱井翔”的星球，甚至在身体里安装了一个搜索“樱井翔”的仪器。  
喜欢伴随着不安，痛感，仿佛随时会爆炸将自己燃烧殆尽。  
拼命的死守着名为“暗恋樱井翔”的秘密，本想把它吞噬到一滴不剩。

他却突然说，“我认真的喜欢你。”

不是错觉，甚至有点太明显。  
相叶雅纪在躲着自己。  
有点像初见面那时，把自己包裹完全的惊弓之鸟，不是错觉，他有一层安全壳，自己稍一异动，他就躲了回去。  
可这是为什么呢？  
明明不喜欢的话就说不喜欢，拒绝不就好了。  
但是在他闪躲的眼神里，有迟疑，有惶恐，唯独没有厌恶。  
一看见自己就绕道走，在节目里肢体接触的话就会笑的异常勉强，还会害羞。  
综上所述，樱井翔也并不觉得自己被划入了“讨厌”的范畴。

然而在嘉宾提出了“岚的成员里面最想跟对方交往以及最不想跟对方交往”这样的问题的时候，万万没想到对方说了自己。  
“抱歉，是樱井桑吧。”  
心真是哗啦啦的碎了一地。  
“.......感觉翔酱是那种会把行程安排的很紧凑的人，以我的性格来说不想那么紧凑。”  
一边撅嘴点头表示认真的听对方说了，一边又忍不住为自己反驳。  
“我倒是想跟你交往呢！”

下了节目之后，他还忍不住跟在对方后面碎碎念。  
“我哪有把行程安排的很紧凑！”  
换来了相叶雅纪的白眼。  
“我说要去迪拜，你发来的攻略足足有一百条喔，一百条！还有你自己的日程表要不要拿出来看一看。”  
那还不是在献殷勤，樱井翔内心暗自腹诽着，早知道就不发那么多了。  
“可千叶之旅我都是在听你的。”  
“那.......那又怎么样。”  
“没啥，只是想说，你不想跟我交往的理由不成立！”

相叶雅纪嘴皮子没他利索，脸皮也没他厚，想了半天也只好把舞驾二郎抬出来。  
“我有男朋友。”

不说这个还好，一说这个就有点可疑。  
樱井翔盯着他看了许久，最后抬着下巴一言不发的走了。  
反正，今天也继续跟踪相叶雅纪。

理论上来说，也没有情侣非要每天都见面，但如果在同一个城市却超过一周都没有见面，起码不是热恋期吧？  
樱井翔压了压小帽檐又扶了扶眼镜。  
相叶雅纪从进了家门开始就没有出去过，已经连续一个礼拜了，每次都从亮灯一直蹲到熄灯，也没有任何收获。  
今天也是，从望远镜里能看到他进了家门以后来回走动了几次就躺在沙发上看电视，身为一个偶像窗帘也不拉好啧啧遇到跟踪狂怎么办。  
本来以为又是无聊的一晚，可等了一会再抬头的时候，发现人已经不在沙发上了，找了一大圈之后，大门竟然开了，相叶雅纪还换了一身衣服，  
这是要去约会了？！  
樱井翔一惊，连忙摸黑跟了上去。  
他一路朝着巷口走出去，东张西望了一会儿，等来了一辆车，可是不是那辆黑色小轿车，是一辆商务车，有点眼熟，再仔细一看，那不是风间的车吗？  
相叶雅纪原来私下跟风间很熟吗？  
樱井翔拧着眉回忆了一下，好像一直以来，就只顾着说自己的事情，相叶雅纪的温柔，相叶雅纪的善解人意，相叶雅纪的浪漫，都是相叶雅纪愿意展示给自己才所能了解的那一面，而剩下的谜团组成了其余的相叶雅纪。  
他的爱好，兴趣，难过，厌恶，他真正喜欢什么讨厌什么，平时都做什么，有些大概是知道的，可是没有绝对的把握能像他一样说出“翔酱喜欢什么，我还是知道的”这样肯定的话来。  
真讨厌啊，连作为一个普通朋友，都输了一半的感觉。

樱井翔放弃了跟踪，他决定先从回家搜集资料开始。  
加入粉丝俱乐部，大概用假名也是可以的吧？

像是要报复那些不快乐的时光一样，自己也要固执的离家出走。  
但自从坦白开来，心情反而压抑了起来。  
不想面对的事情，闭上眼睛就能够轻松了吗？喜欢的人，经历了分别与成长就能够不再喜欢吗？  
依然不懂这个世界。  
只是一味的想奔去远方而已，像是脱缰的野马，为了能够早日到达跟你平行的世界，才头也不回的奔跑着。

最近一直一直在练英语口语，脑袋都成浆糊了，三郎揉了揉头发，决定下楼透口气。  
阳光良好的周末下午，大哥带了小四小五出门，二哥在公司加班，本来应该空无一人的房子，下了楼却有哪里不对。  
沙发那里分明有什么人在。  
轻手轻脚的走近了，绕过挡眼的沙发靠背，陷在柔软的布料和柜子遮挡的阴影里的，是二哥安静的睡脸。  
大概是累极了，眼眶下面有一层乌青，眼镜被胡乱的搁在一边，西装外套扔在地毯上，衬衫凌乱的微敞着，露出好看的颈脖。  
脸却有些纠结的蹙着眉。  
他睡觉的时候不喜欢阳光的。  
三郎蹑手蹑脚的走到窗户边，为了不让拉环发出声响，垫着脚的小心翼翼拉上了布帘，室内的光线立刻柔和了下来，不知道着了什么魔，他又走回了沙发旁。  
蹲着近距离的平视二哥的脸。  
连睡觉都是有些严肃的心事重重的样子。  
视线扫过他放缓的眉头，浓厚的睫毛，有些肉的鼻头，泛着些许光泽的饱满的下唇。  
被诱惑着，一点点的凑近了。  
又短又轻的一个吻，刚刚碰到而已就慌慌张张的退开了。  
无限的喜欢忽然就从胸口膨胀了开来。

大概这辈子都会喜欢二哥，一直喜欢二哥，却又暂时无法原谅。  
这样孩子气的发言不会被认可的吧。  
大人们总说着时间经历过改变一切，也许吧。  
逃避也好，磨练也好，为了成长也好。

这样的喜欢太痛苦了。  
所以就走吧。

二郎从一片闷热中醒过来，大脑还昏沉着，窗帘不知道被谁拉上了，也没有点灯，室内一片昏暗。  
用力的揉了揉额头坐起来，口干舌燥的紧。  
勉强起身开了灯，刺的眯了一下眼，挪到厨房找了水，一杯下肚才好受了些。  
撑着流理台缓了一下，迟钝的大脑才开始运作。  
刚刚睡着的时候好像做了一个梦。  
梦里自己走在下班回家的路上，天气炎热的像火烧一样，皮肤出了一层汗，又粘腻又湿热，拽着领带松了口气，就听见身后有脚步声临近。  
哒哒哒哒的。  
转了身回头去看。  
长大了的三郎穿着一件橘黄色的小背心欢快的跑过自己身边。  
他蓬松的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，有一种青春的气息。  
哒哒哒哒的。  
一瞬间就掠了过去。  
不认识自己的.......三郎。  
擦肩而过跑掉的三郎。  
长大的三郎。  
奔向远方的三郎。

伸手也抓不住。

茫然在厨房间站了一会儿，楼上传来了些许声响，不一会儿就有下楼的脚步声响起。  
二郎抬起头，出现在视野里的是三郎纤细的脚踝，些许轻巧的步伐，一如梦境般轻松自在。  
他走下楼来，随手打开了楼梯旁的昏黄小灯，转身被吓了一跳的样子，有些怯怯的喊。  
“二哥。”  
二郎的表情被埋在橱柜的阴影里，看不真切，他低低的“嗯”了一声，三郎经过他身边，想去冰箱里拿瓶水，却突然被拽住了手腕。  
“三郎。”  
二郎的声音低沉又温柔，呼吸软软的喷在他的后颈上，缓慢的凑近，像是失去了浑身的重量，把毛茸茸的脑袋落在了他瘦弱的肩膀上。  
尽是骨头，仿佛再用力一点就碎了。  
于是收拢了手臂，干脆把人揽在了怀里，下巴往后挪动着，找了接近后背的位置舒服的搁着，三郎的体温略高，呼吸也有些急促，熨的一颗不安的心都滚烫了起来。  
自己的肩膀比他宽厚很多，明明应该为他撑起一片天的，现在却虚弱的想在这样的怀抱里找安慰。  
可是这样就够了。  
甚至再小一点也没关系。  
为什么没有早一点发现呢？  
第一次抱他的时候，就已经把整个世界抱在怀里了。

三郎呆滞了片刻，想推开，却又觉得二哥有哪里异常，仿佛虚弱得很。  
“二哥，你病了吗？”  
二郎沉默了那么一会儿，开口的时候才发现嗓子干哑的厉害。  
“三郎，我说了个谎。”  
“嗯？”  
仿佛鼓起了无尽的勇气，因为拥抱着，看不清表情，所以没关系。  
卑鄙的成年人总是喜欢逃避。  
这样就可以了吧，一鼓作气的说出来。  
“我跟相叶雅纪.......”  
不说的话。  
“.......不是情侣。”  
会后悔的啊。  
“对不起，骗了你。”

三郎的嘴巴张了又张，“骗人！”  
“我跟他不是任何关系。”  
“那你们，那你们.......”  
“都是演戏。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为他喜欢樱井翔，而我喜欢你。”

三郎一把推开了二郎，互相拥抱着，根本看不清表情，此刻对视着，才发现心跳的异常厉害，他眼里的深情难以自抑，表情却隐忍到委屈，突然内心就哗啦啦的塌陷了一块。  
“二哥，你再说一遍？”  
三郎一副不可置信的表情。  
二郎按住他的肩头，眼对眼，像是要看进灵魂深处去。  
“我喜欢你。”

15.

相叶雅纪喜欢泡澡，这个在开演唱会的时候就知道。  
相叶雅纪喜欢玩高尔夫球，这个也好像听说过。  
相叶雅纪实家养了一只猴子，老爱咬他，这个不知道呢。  
相叶雅纪小时候养过白孔雀，这个听他在节目上说过。  
相叶雅纪私下很喜欢侄女，但搞不好跟侄女的关系，这个不知道呢。  
相叶雅纪喜欢研究暗黑料理，这个不知道呢。  
相叶雅纪在节目上回答不出问题就会被哦嘎桑痛批，这个不知道呢。

可恶，没想到粉丝后援会掌握的情报比自己还详细。  
樱井翔一回家就迅速注册了个小号，埋头翻起了消息。  
有很多是自己会知道的，但压根没有注意的消息.......也有很多.......

原来饭们也会推cp？！  
竹马是什么，天然又是什么，越看脸越黑，但是翻到SA的时候突然又喜滋滋了起来。  
噢噢噢噢，原来相叶雅纪跟自己这么般配呀！  
立刻在所有的SA标题下面点了个赞。  
结果就被系统警告了。

第二天他还沉浸在饭推中无法自拔，上节目的时候故意往相叶雅纪身上靠，试吃食物的时候还抓着人家手不放，果然隐约间听到了一些尖叫。  
笑的得意且自我满足，被相叶雅纪吐槽“翔酱你笑点也太低了吧。”  
没错，光是看着相叶雅纪，就打从心底里想要笑出来。  
喜欢要论程度的话，自己大概是“相叶雅纪后援会会长”级别的吧。

因为总是假装若无其事的偷看着，总觉得今天的相叶雅纪有什么地方不对。  
他好像有些坐立难安的样子，笑容也有些勉强，一下了节目就闪进了卫生间，因为太担心了索性就跟了进去。  
他背对着门口，倚在洗手台上正埋头在包里找着什么。

“雅纪？”  
相叶雅纪吓了一跳的样子，迅速的回过头来，把手别到了背后。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没，没什么呀？”  
“你脸好红.......”樱井翔拿手背去碰他额头，却被一下子躲开了。  
“天，天太热了吧.......欸我有点拉肚子。”  
相叶雅纪急匆匆的跑进了厕所隔间。  
只是.......  
樱井翔皱起了鼻子，刚刚擦肩而过的时候，他闻到了对方身上有一股淡淡的若有似无的甜味，勾的自己心里都痒痒的，相叶雅纪的香水.......不是这个味道呀。  
而且，刚刚从镜子里看到的，他手心捏的瓶子里.......装的是啥？

等相叶雅纪回到乐屋的时候，只剩樱井翔一个人在了。  
“还不走？”  
“唔。”樱井翔放下了手里的报纸，故意挨近了，“一起吃饭吧？”  
“.......不了吧.......”  
“有约会？”  
“也不.......”  
“走吧！”  
不由分手的就拉了他手腕，推着对方的肩膀往门口走，故意贴近了仔细的嗅了一下。

扑鼻而来的是熟悉的香水味。  
不对，有什么不对。

进了烤肉店特地要了最里面的包厢，点好了单等菜全部送上来之后樱井翔装模作样的看了一圈，突然叫了起来。  
“哎呀，我忘记点牛舌了！雅纪，你出去帮忙叫一份啦。”  
相叶雅纪不疑有他，乖乖的拉开拉门往外面走去，樱井翔赶紧坐起来，拉开对方的包翻找着。  
啊，找到了！  
褐色的小药瓶，写着“维他命”的字样，但是打开闻了闻，皱了下眉头，如果是维他命为什么要藏起来？趁他没回来之前倒了一粒在手帕里包好，然后赶紧拧紧了瓶盖放回原来的位置。  
等他收拾妥当把手帕放进裤子口袋里的时候，相叶雅纪也正好回来了。  
一顿饭吃的心急火燎的，把相叶雅纪送回家之后就驱车去了自己的私人医生那里。

“你说什么？！抑制剂？！没有弄错吧！”  
“怎么会弄错呢，这个是现今研发出的最强的抑制剂，能完全掩盖omega的气味，有效的阻止发情期，一颗药效为六个小时，虽然目前好像没有什么副作用，但作为医生我还是要说，是药三分毒.......”  
“医生谢谢你！我还有急事！”  
樱井翔知道自家这位私人医生年纪大了一点，啰嗦起来就没完，赶紧找了个理由落跑。  
只是他脑袋现在一片混沌，信息量太多了。  
相叶雅纪是omega？！  
相叶雅纪竟然是omega？！  
幸福有点来的太过突然。  
可是下一秒，他突然就想到了，如果相叶雅纪是omega的话，舞驾二郎不可能不知道，那么他被标记过了吗？！  
可是如果被标记过了，下了节目他为什么不去找舞驾二郎？  
反而还在吃抑制剂呢？  
想到这里，他急急的调转方向盘，他需要确认，现在相叶雅纪究竟在不在家。

心急火燎的敲开相叶雅纪的大门，等待的片刻如同拉长了十倍，直到里面穿来一声闷闷的应答，才松了口气。  
“翔酱？”相叶雅纪探了个颗脑袋出来，“你有事？”  
“呃.......没事.......”赶的太急了，忘记找理由了，一心以为对方不在家。  
“那你......”  
“哈，那，没啥.......我就是想跟你说个晚安.......”  
“哈？！”  
“嗯......嗯嗯.......晚安.......我走了.......”

樱井翔转身太急，还撞上了楼梯拐角，顾不得有多蠢，撒开脚丫子就狂奔离开了。

相叶雅纪一头雾水，完全不明白对方在做什么。  
默默的关上了门，他可不敢这个时候邀请樱井翔进来坐，今天发情期来得突然，要不是节目录到尾声了，还真是危险。  
下次要把抑制剂放在更小的盒子里随身携带才行。

秘密要是暴露了，偶像都做不成了，就更加不能待在翔酱身边了。

三郎浑身都紧缩了起来。  
二郎的吻落下来的时候，有一瞬间的荒乱，一瞬间的想逃。  
却发现自己已经被完全围困，动也动不了。  
像做梦一样。  
清醒的接吻。  
连呼吸都忘了。

心思一旦完全的说出口，就好像再也收不住。  
心里的感情被放了闸，泄了洪，却又怕吓坏他，像是对待最珍贵的宝物一样，只是轻轻柔柔的含着，连牙关都没有探进去，心里就酥成了一汪泉水。  
手从肩上滑下去，找到他垂在身侧的手，摸索着一点点的十指紧扣，才依依不舍的松开了唇。  
三郎脸颊似火烧一样红，睁开的一双眼睛漆黑透亮，像玻璃珠子一样水润，游离的不知道往哪看，胳膊挣扎，奈何被攥的紧，用了力气也抽不出来。  
二郎趁他卸力的一瞬稍微松了手，又一把把人搂进怀里，速度快的来不及反应。

“三郎。”  
他的声音此刻倒不似平时成熟稳重，反而有些黏糊，鼻音重的很。  
“我后悔了。”

“如果时间能重来一次的话，我绝对绝对，不离开你，可是.......错过的时间是不能重来的。“

三郎咬着下唇，没接话，他害怕一开口，自己就要哭出来了。

“但我不想再错过一次，有时候大人的自尊心很可笑，放不下又说不出口，其实我才是胆小鬼。“

他慢慢的松开了怀抱，贴合紧密的体温渐渐散去，竟然很不舍。

“三郎，我比你大十二岁，你真的小，选择的余地还很多，还可以尽情的去看这个世界。  
只是，就算你是个什么都不懂的孩子，是个四处撒野的小兔子，但我知道我是个耐心的守护者，是个看着你在发光的老男人， 是你可以安心依靠的后盾。  
你只要，去做你想做的事情就好了，这次换我等你，不管多久都可以。“

这一番话已经是用尽他所有气力，最后勉强挤出一个微笑来，揉了揉三郎的脑袋。

“我只是希望，你能活的开心就好了。”

还有一个礼拜就要走了，舞驾三郎的心却被搅得乱七八糟。  
该收拾的行李都准备的差不多了，学校的手续也已经准备齐全了，饯别宴都吃了两拨。  
可他还是没能再跟二哥说上话。

要说什么？  
说要走的人是自己，任性的人是自己，现在如果才说不想走，也太小孩子气了，也不想被看扁。  
可是特别生气。  
气自己为什么要申请交换游学，也气二哥干嘛不早点说。  
事到如今哭都没法儿哭。

自己的确倔，就咬着牙不肯承认，不低头。  
明明无论去哪里都还会喜欢你，可就是不告诉你。

既然你说了会等我，那我可不可以一句话不说的就相信你？

在咖啡店坐定，东张西望了一会儿，等的人还没有来，于是小口的啜起了牛奶。  
樱井翔出现在门口的时候三郎已经喝完了一半的牛奶，看见人过来了，连忙招了招手。  
刚坐定了这孩子就对着他傻乐，笑的樱井翔一头雾水。  
“你准备的怎么样？”  
“都妥妥的了，就等出发了。”  
“那你今天突然叫我出来干吗？”  
“真薄情啊.......作为你前任，我都要去美国了，难道不能见一面吗？”三郎环顾了一下周围，“再说了你也是我初恋，我还会怀念这个地方的。”  
樱井翔挑了挑眉。  
“诶好啦～我有件事要告诉你！”  
舞驾三郎笑的一脸得意，这件事他都压了好几天了，一方面忙，一方面.......他还是想当面跟樱井翔说，因为相当有趣不是吗！

16.

第一次见相叶雅纪是什么时候呢？  
还记得是在会议室里，自己随意的跟人聊着天，一回头就看见他抿着唇背着包沉默的走了进来。  
看起来一副很冷淡的样子，原来只是因为怕生，笑起来的时候眼角都会用力到挤出褶子，像个笨蛋一样。  
可是却是世界第一的好看。  
私下完全不知道在想什么，但是一旦上了节目就总是元气满满，对待任何人都超级温柔，想法又很大胆，是会发生任何状况的奇迹boy。  
脑子里面相处的片段完全停不下来，像幻灯片一样在轮转，随时停下来，抓取到的都是满满的小片段。  
为什么没有发觉呢？  
那个人的声音，那个人贴过来的温度，那个人不经意的动作，那个人扭过头的笑颜。  
全世界都变成了背景，只剩你被无限放大。  
每个眼神，每个细节，都成了证据，控诉着自己的粗心大意。

如果可以的话，想把时间暂停，把整个世界都往回拨一拨。

樱井翔抬起头来，不知道nino说了什么，相叶雅纪一边认真的偏过头去听嘴角还微翘着，只是他听着别人说话，眼神却向着自己这里瞟了一眼。  
以前大概不会注意到，现在却完全敏锐的捕捉到了。  
Staff来敲门通知节目开场，大家陆陆续续的往外走，自己多跨了几步，成功的挤到了他身后，伸手捏了捏他的脖子，他缩了缩却没有反抗，反而把身体的重量坦然的交到了自己的手心里，变成了推着他走。  
美食环节故意把拉面调料往他碗里放，竟然跑去跟天音告状，可是用鼻音撒娇太可爱了，忍不住还要再欺负他多一点。  
简直像是小学生一样。

太喜欢你了可怎么办。  
最喜欢你了可怎么办。  
喜欢的心情日夜困扰着我，不弄个清楚的话，连觉都会睡不好吧。

“相叶雅纪，喜欢的人，其实是你哦！”

相叶雅纪狠狠的打了个喷嚏，又揉了揉鼻子。  
虽然每次经纪人都会尽量避开发情期来安排工作，可总有不如意的时候，提前有时，正好落在工作时间档也有时。  
今天是岚一起录音的日子，很早就被叫起了，迷迷糊糊的，到公司了才发现自己有点不对劲。  
可能是长年吃药的关系，自己的气味一向淡的很，于是借着去茶水间泡杯咖啡的功夫，若无其事的把药吃了。  
一上午的录制还算顺利，自己的部分很快就唱完了，今天的重点是利达的高音，掐着中午吃饭的时间躲到卫生间去又吃了一颗药。  
结果一出门就撞到了樱井翔。  
“诶～雅纪，调音师在找你，刚刚有段录音不小心被洗掉了，现在那边乱成一团了。”  
“啊？！”吓了一跳，慌忙点头，“我就去。”  
“是你的那段，你把包给我吧，我帮你拿到休息间去。”  
“哦好.......”  
“辛苦啦～”  
被拍着肩膀鼓励着，却有点敏感的躲了躲，慌忙不好意思的跑开了。

结果因为这个小插曲，本来四点就可以结束的录制硬生生被拖到了六点。  
去卫生间洗了把脸，顺便掏出小药盒来吃了一粒，长呼了一口气，今天可算是熬过去了。  
推开休息室的门愣了一下，怎么只剩樱井翔一个人了。  
刚刚对方还言之凿凿的告诉自己结束以后要开个内部会议呢。  
走到沙发处把手里的包丢下抬头问着。  
“他们人呢？”  
樱井翔倚在窗口一边“嗯”了一声一边回过头来。  
暖黄的夕阳镀在他的脸上，心都“砰”的一下炸开了花。  
“怎，怎么不开灯呀.......”  
相叶雅纪只觉得自己说话都要打结了。  
刚转身走过去按墙上的开关，身后便迅速的贴上来一层热度，手指被人从背后拢住了。  
“别开了，他们都已经回去了。”  
“哎？”  
相叶雅纪被对方捉着，只能傻愣愣的回了一点头。  
“不是说要开会吗？”  
樱井翔贴的更近了，把人压着直逼到了门板上，一只手摸索着拧上了锁。  
“咯哒”一声的。  
相叶雅纪心里又慌又燥，挣扎着去推他。  
“你做什么啊～”  
对方松了一点力气，终于成功的甩开了手翻了个身，可是被他两只手臂横着，困在了门板中央。  
樱井翔不说话，只盯着他看，一双眼睛里流光溢彩般的专注直教人心慌意乱。  
直到相叶雅纪忍受不了这种氛围想推开他的时候，他突然弯曲了手肘把身子贴的更近了。  
“雅纪，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

什么事情？跟二郎假装分手的事情？！  
可他还没有想好什么时候拿出来说啊。

“没，没有什么啊.......”  
“你再想想？”

樱井翔的呼吸已经快喷到他耳垂上，真是莫名就酥软了腿。

“三郎都告诉我了。”

相叶雅纪快要被他身上浓郁的信息素给逼疯了，三郎到底说了什么啊！他好久没有跟二郎串词，根本不知道剧本应该怎么演啊！  
“就.......就是那样啊.......”  
“哪样？嗯？”  
注意力全在他越靠越近的嘴唇上，慌的一掌就抵住了他的脑门。  
“就是三郎说的那样！嗯！”

停顿了片刻，樱井翔突然头抵着他的手掌沉沉的笑了起来。  
虽然他笑点真的很低，可从来没有一刻像现在这样，用了低沉的声线无言的轻笑，整个身体都绷的颤抖，再抬起来时，只翘着一边嘴角，含着上目线的凝视着自己。  
然后自己虚弱的手就失去了力气，被人一把抓了下来紧扣住牢牢地按在门板上。  
下一秒已经眼前一黑。

不，不好了.......  
樱井翔......他.......他在亲自己。

相叶雅纪大脑已经是一片空白。  
幻想里走了无数次过场，樱井翔的吻有时候是温柔的，有时候是不经意的，有时候是自己故意策划的，有时候是巧合。  
可那都是在梦里，在自己失眠的夜里，在绝望到心生出裂缝的深谷里。

直到樱井翔离开了他的嘴唇，他还瞪着一双杏眼，呆呆的没回过神来，就这么看着樱井翔的脸，探出牙齿咬了自己下唇一口。  
下唇上立刻充了血，变得红艳艳一片。  
还是没能找到实感。  
樱井翔却伸出手去突然捏了他的脸颊。  
“疼不疼？”  
“疼～”  
脸颊被拉的好长，说话都漏风，于是樱井翔笑了，松了手后用大拇指按着帮他揉了两圈，看他回了一点神的样子便再次捏着下巴毫不客气的吻了上去。

刚刚是礼貌式的，温柔的，试探性的打了个招呼。  
眼前便是深扣着，用力的，把人压在了门板上。

相叶雅纪脑子里突然就闪过了这人那天说的“我认真的喜欢你”。  
心脏跳的快要突破天际了。  
然而牙关被轻而易举的撬开了，樱井翔的气息铺天盖地的袭来，像是最后收拢的网，无力的挣扎了两下手就垂到了他腰侧，紧紧地攥住了衬衫。  
樱井翔的手移到他的后颈处，明明已经无处可逃了，却被按压着像是要融进骨血里，另一只手却摩挲着，从衣服下摆里探了进去，触手一片细滑，只是在窄腰上左右游移而已，就让肌肤起了一层细腻的疙瘩。  
相叶雅纪的舌尖缩在口腔里动也不敢动，自己的领土被人完全掠夺，试探性的伸了那么一下，就被缠的连呼吸都要透不过来了。  
好不容易松开了，他还黏黏腻腻的啄了好几下。  
“雅纪～你好香～”

相叶雅纪本来不甚清明的脑袋此刻如同浇了一桶冰水，连忙左推右推的把人完全推开。  
他呼吸还透着气喘，整个脸颊红扑扑的，有气无力的倚在门板上，腿有些打软，整个人都莫名发烫，内心焦躁的很，知道原因是什么，却有些无法置信。  
抑制剂.......明明很强的呀。  
他现在有些明白樱井翔为什么会突然吻自己了，又有点没出息的想哭，但是当下还要逞强，脑子里转了一圈，得先把樱井翔轰走。  
“你，你你，你先出去！”  
“可是话还没有说完.......”  
他又要压上来的样子，相叶雅纪急的声音都拔高了。  
“我就是跟二郎分手了呀！”

“哦？”樱井翔身形一顿，又笑了，“可我听说的不是这个啊～”

相叶雅纪真的要哭了，只觉得樱井翔再不出去他就要死在这里了。  
也顾不上其他了，绕过他就往放包的沙发上奔。  
一只腿跪在沙发上急急的在包里翻找着，快速的拿出来一颗往嘴里塞。  
只是刚咽下去还没来得及松口气悬空的腰就被人揽住了，屁股处贴上来的形状让人想入非非，樱井翔的手一使力，就把人带着翻了个面抱坐在怀里。  
相叶雅纪双腿大开着，被他像娃娃一样搂在怀里，下面的触感不用说都知道是什么，心里急的要哭，身体却是舒服的不肯挪动半分。  
樱井翔把头埋在他颈脖处深吸了一口气。

“雅纪～你有秘密瞒着我吧？”

相叶雅纪已经不知道他在说什么了，身上出了一层细腻的汗，他的呼吸就喷在耳垂上，瘫软的，又往后靠了靠。  
然后整个人就被放倒在了沙发上，樱井翔的身躯也压了下来，撑在上方欣赏着他潮红的面颊好一会儿，才俯下身落下一个湿吻。  
整个房间里都弥漫着浓郁的香气，相叶雅纪探出舌尖，主动索求着，就被捉住了重重的吮了一口，樱井翔稍微退开一点，还急的小小声的呜咽了一下。  
真是可爱死了。

可是不着急，有些事情，要听他亲口说。

“小骗子？”  
这是叫谁呐？！  
等不到深吻，相叶雅纪皱着眉头不满的睁开眼睛。  
樱井翔弯弯的眼睛里满是细密的星芒，映照着无力招架的自己，太近了，近的仿佛灵魂都要交融在一起。

“我已经知道了。”樱井翔从裤子口袋里掏出一瓶药来摆在他面前晃了晃。  
相叶雅纪瞪大了双眼，抑制剂？！  
伸手想去抓，却被这个人一个用力呈抛物线扔了出去，忍不住低呼一声。  
“我好不容易换掉的，怎么会给你，你难道不觉得奇怪吗？吃了两片呢怎么会没有用。”  
樱井翔露出了得意的，狡黠的笑容。  
“因为啊，我把你的药，都换成维他命了。”

17.

相叶雅纪浑身都颤抖着，樱井翔的表情像极了最后要收网的猎豹。  
“呐，雅纪，你没有什么要对我说的吗？”  
要说什么？要说的明明太多了，可话到了喉咙口却被挤成了破碎的呻吟。  
本来以为这个人是因为受信息素影响才会突然吻自己，可是现在分明是蓄谋已久。

樱井翔的手往下探，慢慢地解开了牛仔裤，伸进去隔着底裤便摸到了一手湿滑，“乖雅纪，你好热情～”  
干脆两只手用力往下一扯，就把人裤子剥了个精光。  
相叶雅纪浑身软的像团棉花，只好抬起手肘挡在了脸上眼不见为净。  
下半身凉飕飕的，眼睛看不见，触觉就格外明显，等了好久总觉得对方要靠上来了，却一点动静都没有，差点想掀起手肘偷看的时候，突然顶端就被含住了，吓得尖叫一声，也顾不得挡脸了一把就抠住了沙发靠背。  
映入眼帘的，就是樱井翔骨碌碌的大眼睛一边含笑看着自己，一边像吸果冻一样含的啧啧有声，温热柔软的口腔包裹住柱体，舌尖舔舐过狰狞的青筋，像是跌入了云端，总觉得下一秒就要快活死了。  
然而樱井翔细致的尝了一遍就停住了，他目光往后移，用手指拨弄着湿漉漉的小穴，浅浅的抠进去一个指节，左右搅动着。  
嘴里还要欺负人。  
“啊咧？雅纪你不是Beta吗？”  
抽出手指放进自己嘴里，像是吃棒棒糖那样“啵”的吸了一口，“唔，好甜～”

呜呜呜呜大流氓。  
相叶雅纪哭丧着一张脸扭过头去不看他，可他整个人就压了上来。  
用鼻尖蹭着脸颊，一开口呼吸就喷在嘴角。  
“是不是小骗子，嗯？”  
一颗心都被他“嗯～”的七上又八下，相叶雅纪又气又羞，干脆正过头来自暴自弃的堵他。  
“我是Omega怎么了！”  
“没啥～”语气稍一停顿，“小骗子。”  
“喂！”相叶雅纪也急了，“是上面不让说的！”  
“那你就没有别的事骗我了？”

樱井翔盯的炽热，相叶雅纪窘迫了一下，选择闭口不谈。  
等了那么一会儿，看他打算装死到底，樱井翔干脆直起身来，一把掀开了T恤，相叶雅纪半张着嘴，呆呆的看他脱掉了衣服蹬掉了裤子，竟然是移不开视线。  
樱井翔再俯身下去的时候撞到湿热的入口蹭了蹭，满足的叹了一口气，把相叶雅纪的腿推着夹在自己腰侧，相叶雅纪整个人都是软的，腿蹭过他的腰侧滑下去好几次，最后被捞着架在手肘上。  
他的顶端压迫性的挤着入口，相叶雅纪的小穴不自觉的蠕动了一下，倒像是做着热情的邀请，樱井翔就笑了。  
明明被相叶雅纪的味道迷的七荤八素的，却硬生生的提着一口气不去攻占。  
他俯下身去，像是要安抚自己狂躁的心一样，把相叶雅纪的舌头拖出来狠狠的嘬着，力道大的像是要把他拆骨入腹，吻的气喘吁吁呼吸不畅才松开。  
额头抵着额头的问他。

“相叶雅纪，你喜欢我吗？”

像是过山车正好攀过顶端，像是不倒翁沙袋反弹，像是定时炸弹刚过最后一秒发出警告的长鸣。  
自己的心，猛然被樱井翔拿捏住了。  
明明动作那么霸道，表情又那么的漫不经心，相叶雅纪却清清楚楚的知道，眼前这个人，并没有他表现的那么游刃有余，反而在紧张。  
他一字一顿的问句里，他收紧的瞳孔里，他紧抿的嘴唇里，透露的无一不是小心翼翼。

真是的。  
都喜欢了那么久了，可还是会突然的再喜欢一下。  
相叶雅纪干脆伸出手去，攀上了他结实的背，头往上凑了一点，主动噙住了他的唇。  
用脚蹭着他的屁股往下压了压， 樱井翔只觉得腿一软，顶端就卡进了软肉里，再用了点力，小穴的皱褶就被撑开了，相叶雅纪嘴巴自作自受的被堵着，都止不住喉咙口那一点小猫似的呜咽，一声一声的挠的樱井翔心里更痒了，几乎是不假思索的就又捅进去半根。  
相叶雅纪让开了唇，深吸了一口气还没来得及呼出来，就被一下子塞了个满。  
眼泪立刻就涌出来了，止不住的哭腔被撞的支离破碎，樱井翔根本无法控制自己，相叶雅纪柔软的内壁完全的包裹住了柱身，摩擦带来的快感滋味好的无法言喻，要不是相叶雅纪尖叫的厉害，他差点就要一鼓作气缴械投降。  
“你缓一缓～”他连语气都是虚的，停顿了片刻又害羞了起来，“.......涨.......”  
樱井翔只觉得自己的神经仿佛被人拎出来从头抚摸到了尾巴，酥软的都不知道如何是好了。  
摆着腰浅浅的疼他，换着方向细细密密的顶，还不满足，干脆把人捞起来抱坐在身上，相叶雅纪只觉得这一下子直戳到了骨子里，被他用力的顶了两下就克制不住的呻吟出来，干脆牢牢的巴在他颈脖处贴着他滚烫的肌肤闭着眼的享受。  
“嗯～啊哈.......翔酱～”  
甬道里的蜜液流淌下来，淋在柱身上，又被用力的塞了回去，发出淫靡的水声，相叶雅纪湿淋淋的顶端就在樱井翔的腹部肌肉上打着滑的蹭，樱井翔用温热的手掌圈住了，随着被顶弄的抛来抛去的身体来回在手心里摩擦。  
快.......快到了.......  
相叶雅纪的身体已经到了极致，等待着高潮而绷的紧紧的，然而小穴却努力的收缩着，频率越来越快的，他不由自主的主动抬起屁股又猛烈的坐下，好配合着樱井翔而吃的更深。

秘密埋的太久太深，无论如何都说不出口的话，就只好用身体坦诚的表达给你了。  
相叶雅纪眼前仿佛有白光炸裂，在最后关头被樱井翔紧紧拥抱着，剧烈的抖动着射了他小腹一滩，他还要在耳边低声呢喃。  
“雅纪，我喜欢你。”  
重力落地坐下去的时候身体里的结就最大幅度的张开了，努力的吞食着樱井翔喷射出的体液，吃的一滴不剩。

满足到身心都打了个颤，这一刻灵魂交融烙上彼此印记，身体里面被信息素完全洗刷，焕然一新。  
从此以后你的气息就是我的气息。  
你的秘密就是我的秘密。

樱井翔颤抖着睁开了眼睛。  
这个世界上，专属于自己的独一无二要被宠爱的Omega，正用一双含着水汽的杏眼，微笑的看着自己。

喜欢你已经到了，无需说明，心甘情愿被你标记的程度。  
即使代价是一生一世。

也绝不后悔。

18.

如果可以的话。  
如果人类不可以说谎的话。  
如果人类不可以隐瞒自己的情感的话。  
这个世界将会变成什么样子？

无法坦诚相待。  
还不能跟自我相处。  
想去更大的天空里找自由。  
远方的世界里，有自己想要的东西吗？

舞驾三郎回过头来，看了最后一眼被称之为“家”的地方。  
门口大哥已经搬好了最后一个行李箱，小四小五跟在后面叽叽喳喳的，而二哥站在汽车旁，抽完了最后一口烟。  
他看了自己一眼，打开车门坐了进去，三郎连忙走到另一侧，打开车门前又回头看了一眼，大哥拉着小四小五排排站，齐齐挥着手。  
终究是红了一点眼眶。

后视镜里家逐渐变成了不断倒退的小黑点。  
前方的路被一点点的铺陈开。  
转头看了一眼身边的人。

去机场的路无趣又偏僻，寥寥无几的几辆车偶尔从交叉道上交汇过来，又飞驰开去。  
目之所及只有生硬的公路护栏和不断倒退的广告牌。  
这样无聊的风景也差点看出感情来。  
幸好机场很快就到了。  
开车护送的二哥很帅气，领着自己办理托运行李手续的二哥很帅气，然而飞过大洋彼岸之后，一切就都要靠自己了。  
三郎深吸了一口气。

把人送到安检口，已经是到了不得不离开的时候。  
离别没有什么大不了的，想念的话一张飞机票就能解决所有。  
虽然是这样想。  
但二郎还是伸手轻轻的，拢住了三郎。

拥抱太轻，轻的仿佛是一阵风，还没感受到就松开了手。  
三郎茫然的抬起头，看见他转身往外走了两步突然又停住了。

二郎回过头来。  
“三郎，我好像还没有问你，你将来想做什么？”

嗓子一热，还没来得及回答，前面的安检台突然喊着“下一位”，自己就被后面的队伍慌慌张张的推了进去。  
回过头的时候二郎已经头也不回的朝外走去，只留下一个模糊的背影。

“三郎长大了之后想做什么呀？”  
“想做二哥的新娘！”

被大哥二哥联手逗弄的稚嫩的自己总是这样高调的回答。  
想起了回忆于是莫名奇妙的就笑了。

反正你说你会等我。

唔，未来还很长。

樱井翔收起手机长呼了一口气。  
“三郎走了。”  
“嗯？”相叶雅纪握着方向盘探头探脑的正看着路，迟钝了好一会儿才发现他在说什么，“哦.......”  
又看了一眼汽车导航。  
“不对呀，是走这里吗？”  
樱井翔连忙降下车窗探头看了好一会儿，“哎对对对，就是这里，停停停。”  
相叶雅纪被他一说，才发现目标在自己看的方向对面，怪不得找不着。

跳下车来映入眼帘的就是一座古朴的日式独栋小屋，透过院墙能看到被精心打理过的小庭院。  
扒着院门看了好一会，樱井翔去拽了他的手下来十指紧扣住。  
“这里喜欢吗？”  
相叶雅纪用力的点了点头。  
“那就决定是这里了？”  
“啊不过还是要看过屋子里面才能决定啊～翔酱～”  
“那我给中介打电话。”

樱井翔松开手翻着手机往前面走了两步。  
相叶雅纪又趴回了门前，垫着脚尖的朝里看。

不久之后这里就会是他们的家。  
门口会挂上樱井的牌子。  
屋子里会亮起暖橘黄色的灯，窗户里会飘出饭菜的香味。  
只是想象而已，就幸福有点想哭。

腰上重量一沉，樱井翔打完了电话回过身来搂住了相叶雅纪，跟他对视了一眼。  
两个人都笑的甜蜜蜜傻兮兮。

曾经以为这个世界上最遥远的距离就是身边的你，直到兜兜转转一大圈。  
幸好地球是圆的。

［从今以后 两个人会共同走过一年又一年  
直到有朝一日成为天空里的那颗星  
仍将带着此时此刻这份满溢的爱 和对彼此的思念］

嗯，未来还很长。

-正文完-


	2. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有生子设定哦

二宫和也爆出怀孕的那一天，大野智正在头头是道地教训樱井翔，年轻人谈恋爱不要那么高调，不要总是在节目上con上卿卿我我啥的。  
结果被相叶雅纪一口气撞破了门，大野智还嚷嚷“干啥呀干啥呀我就聊会儿天不动粗还不行吗不要太心疼你家S先生”。  
不是的呀，相叶雅纪慌的摆手，再摆手，“利达你出来一下。”  
“有话就直说！”  
“那我可说了啊！”  
“你倒是说啊！”  
相叶雅纪踌躇许久，最后是闭着眼睛吼出来了。  
“小和他怀孕了！！！”

干的漂亮啊一击即中的领导大人兴奋的挥舞了一下小拳头然后又克制性的收住了，随即拍了相叶雅纪脑袋一下。  
“笨蛋不要说的这么大声！”  
背后s先生的怨灵正远远瞪着走一步两小跳的领导背影，随即把脸都快皱成橘子皮的兔子先生搂过来揉了揉脑袋。  
心疼。 

拜貌似隐藏的很深实则人人都看出来那么些许不平常的大宫家所赐，连带着剩下的三个人都有了假期，被强制性的送往美国学习舞蹈（养胎？度假？），总之，相叶雅纪翻出了家里最大的行李箱，一脸兴奋的扒拉着旅行用品。  
而升为zero常规主持的主播大人却一脸怨念，岚的工作是清闲了，可他为了掩人耳目则必须美国日本两地跑，既要装作美国练舞那边很辛苦，又要赶回来播报新闻，不过相叶雅纪跟动物园番组那边说好了，只要赶着拍完几个海外动物园的sp，就可以长期放假。  
看着撅着个屁股在纠结行李摆放顺序的兔子先生，S先生心里一合计，既然经纪公司帮大宫家那边连医院都联系好了，何不顺水推舟？

刚到美国的第一个礼拜相叶雅纪约了松本润疯玩，樱井翔居然也没有管他，每天也不知道神神叨叨的在忙什么。  
想起来去探望了一下二宫和也，对方躺在沙发上抱着游戏机杀的天昏地暗。  
“诶？利达呐？”  
“去参加孕妇培训班了。”  
“为什么是利达去参加？”  
躺在沙发上的人瞟了他一眼瓮声瓮气的反驳。  
“谁造的孽谁去！”  
手上的掌机发出了game over的声音，闷闷不乐的翻身爬了起来，去冰箱里翻出一瓶白色的饮料来。  
“小和你不玩了吗？”  
“唔，一天只能玩两个小时，不然对宝宝不好，麻烦死了。”  
话是这么说着，脸上却也没有太多的不耐烦，看着相叶雅纪盯着他的肚子发呆，顿时又不怀好意的笑起来。  
“怎么？你也想给樱井翔生孩子？”  
“不不不，”相叶雅纪涨红了脸，连忙扯开话题，“咦小和你也喝这个啊。”  
“唔？”二宫和也叼着吸管一愣，“你也喝？”  
“对啊，翔酱说这个对身体好。”  
“喔.......”二宫和也突然就笑开了，“嗯，的确呢。”  
说完又拍了拍相叶雅纪的肩头，“多喝一点。”

晚上相叶雅纪到家的时候樱井翔已经回来了。  
经济公司给他们分别租的公寓，离得不是特别远，一回来就看见客厅里放着行李箱。  
“翔酱？”  
樱井翔从浴室里探了个头出来，半裸着身子，头发还湿答答的盖在头上，“你等我一下。”  
出来的时候围了条浴巾，一边擦头一边问，“你吃饭了吗？”  
相叶雅纪点了点头，又问他，“你呢？”  
“吃了，正准备收拾东西呢。”  
“要回东京了？”  
“嗯。”  
自然而然的接过他手里的毛巾，樱井翔就在他沙发下方坐下，任由他揉着头毛。  
“真快～”  
“我不在的这一个礼拜，你别乱跑了。”  
“嗯.......”  
情绪明显的低落了，被樱井翔回过身来拧了鼻子。  
“一个礼拜后我就回来了！”  
于是又笑开了。  
只是还没笑一会儿，樱井翔就跪着压了过来。  
“诶？翔酱～？”  
手忙脚乱的抵挡着，却敌不过他脱衣服的手。  
“雅纪你发情期快到了吧～”

算一算好像真的快到了，两人在一起后还没有分开过一个礼拜，想一想居然有点难过，捂住了他吻过来的嘴，相叶雅纪小小声的说。  
“我要洗澡。”

结果都没有出浴室门。  
湿漉漉的身体还没有完全擦干，就被按在了洗手台上，樱井翔的手从背后绕道了前端，随意的捏了捏，相叶雅纪就起反应了，镜子里反射的一张脸红扑扑的，像是水蜜桃一样鲜嫩可口， 低下去深嗅一口气，是自己熟悉的味道，属于自己的味道。  
这样的认知像是条件反射一样勾起了樱井翔的情欲，也不，世界上大概没有任何一个人能比拟的上相叶雅纪。  
他把自己浅浅的嵌入那人的身体里，蜜汁很足，都打着滑。  
“雅纪宝贝，你好湿.......”  
相叶雅纪最恨这人用着一本正经低沉的音调在耳后说荤话，往往被闹的手足无措，但是又克制不了身体的反应。  
但是还不等他想出什么反驳的话来，樱井翔就掰开他的臀瓣一个用力的往上顶，即使做过那么多次，也鲜少有这么直接的，前戏都没怎么做呢，相叶雅纪就被喂了个饱。  
肚子都有点鼓起来了，樱井翔握着他的大腿弯曲起膝盖往洗手台上放，腿部被迫打开，整个人被撞的用力的抵住了镜子才不至于头也撞上去，但是却看了个清清楚楚，自己的翘起的那一根被他的一只大手揉捏着，一只脚努力垫着一只脚跪在洗手台上，下面敞的开开的，狰狞的柱状物体被含的水润润，一点不剩的慢慢的被推了进去再抽出来，画面淫靡的让相叶雅纪腿都打软，闭上眼睛克制不住的呻吟出声。  
慢慢来了没几下，樱井翔就克制不住的按着人加快了速度。  
“哈啊～翔酱～”相叶雅纪踮着脚使不上力气，重力一下落就被戳得更深，大腿根部酸涩的不行，下一秒总感觉腿要断了。  
好不容易缓了一下，樱井翔把人放下来转了个身，又把人逼着坐到了洗手台上，位置刚刚好的卡了进去，从前面捞起大腿搁在手肘上扶着腰一下下的戳刺，相叶雅纪最喜欢这种类似拥抱着体位，两个人贴的很近，眼睛里的情绪都看的分明，樱井翔沉迷在情欲里的表情最是让人无法抵挡，于是呻吟转了半圈，堪堪的泄露出了舌尖，发出最是甜腻的那一种声音。  
樱井翔顿了那么几秒，狠狠的吻住了相叶雅纪的嘴唇，到现在才交换一个湿润的吻，两个人都想把对方吞下去，舌头无休无止的交缠着，整个室内都回荡着啧啧的水声，下面用了狠劲，回回都顶到最深，相叶雅纪“唔唔”出声，嘴巴却被人吃着不放。  
他的手在樱井翔凉薄的肌肉上用力的抠了两下，随即无力的耷拉下来，身体痉挛着，前端吐出一股一股的液体。  
竟然被操射了。  
樱井翔显然更兴奋了，被他夹缩着一次比一次顶的凶狠，高潮后的身体异常敏感，相叶雅纪无意识的尖叫着，整个头都埋在了樱井翔的肩膀上，身体弓成了虾米状 ，一波一波的蜜液涌出来淋在樱井翔逞凶的器具上，最后被死死的按着腰揉在怀里，肚子里被灌了一股又一股，烫的自己哆哆嗦嗦的又流了好多水。  
仿佛从头到脚尖都绷直了，身体还没从这样紧绷的情欲里缓过神来，僵了好一会儿，才气鼓鼓的推着樱井翔。  
“喂喂喂，你怎么射进来了！”  
“唔，对不起嘛。”樱井翔亲亲他的眼睛，“我一时没忍住，雅纪你夹我夹的太紧.......”  
赶紧推着他的脸堵着他的嘴不让说，结果手心还被啄了一下，烫的立刻就松了手。  
樱井翔嬉皮笑脸的，相叶雅纪就推他，“你快点出去。”  
结果还被搅着液体的顶了两下， “再呆一会儿嘛。”  
又搂着发了一会呆才慢慢的抽出去，一时无法闭合的小穴流了一点液体出来，樱井翔连忙抽过旁边的手纸按压了两下。  
“喂喂！快点弄出去啊！”  
“唔，时间有点久了都被你吃进去了啊。”  
始作俑者一脸无辜，相叶雅纪急的想踢他，翻身就想自己下来清理。  
“哎，不急不急，逗你的啦，我买了避孕药，没关系的。”

捏着手里的小药丸的时候还发了会儿呆，被樱井翔打趣着说“怎么啦舍不得啦”就梗着脖子一口气吞下去了。

第二天樱井翔一大早就悄悄的起床回了日本，相叶雅纪醒来的时候呆滞了好久，仰躺着看着天花板发呆的时候无意识的就摸上了腹部。  
如果，如果生个小孩，叫樱井翔子好像也不错。

然而一个月后经历了这样那样那样这样多次之后明明都吃药了还测量出自己怀孕了的相叶雅纪呆了又呆，直到去了医院被告知他吃下去的小药丸全是维生素的那一刻，相叶雅纪决定了，小孩子就叫相叶Jr.  
至于樱井翔，先睡一个月沙发再说。


	3. 番外2

2.

二郎再见到三郎，是在小一叶的满月酒会上。  
因为是在美国出生的，知道的人也极少，就办了个小规模的宴会，宾客不过是亲朋好友数十人，二郎本来也不是非来不可，可他哪里是想来美国看小一叶啊，收到相叶雅纪的邮件的一刹那，就像是为静止的缓慢流淌的时间突然找到了出口。  
去看看他啊，新生命诞生，一切都是柔软而崭新，而那个小少年，去异国已经两年了，不知道成长的好不好？  
去呀，去看嫩芽有没有长成大树，是不是还一如既往。

飞机晚点了半个小时，悄悄进入宴会厅的时候并没有人留意到他，隔着觥筹交错的人群，一眼就看到了戴着领结穿着得体西装的小小少年一只手插在裤兜里，弯着腰，一只手逗弄着被相叶雅纪抱坐着的小婴儿。  
不知道谁跟相叶雅纪说了什么，他站了起来，三郎也跟着直起身子连连摆手，然而相叶雅纪很快就把小婴儿塞进了他怀里。

三郎手足无措的盯着怀里那软乎乎的一团，胳膊僵硬的连动也不敢动，小一叶的眼睛满是全宇宙里最神秘的奥义，泛着迷蒙的无焦距的灰色，头微微摆动着，什么都在看，然而什么都不在他眼里。不自觉的觉得有趣，盯着看的入了神，突然他蹬了蹬腿，吓坏了，差点抱不住，却突然从旁边伸过来一只手稳稳的托住了。  
“当心。”

心跳跳的又急又慌，像是一场漫长的拉锯战，明明樱井翔跟相叶雅纪再三说，没有邀请这个人啊，可心里终究还是存了一丝侥幸。

我总是在等待，然而在等什么呢，我也不知道。

三郎张了张口，想说些什么，这种时刻总要说点什么的吧？然而相叶雅纪跟樱井翔正好过来了，跟二郎寒暄了几句，就抱走了小一叶。  
被这样一打岔，三郎站在旁边倒是只会陪着笑了，身边围着的人倒是跟着小一叶全跑了，僻静的角落只剩他跟二郎。  
必须说些什么了吧？

三郎还在想，却突然听到有人叫他。  
二郎的视线先越过他的肩头朝后看了去，是个穿着低胸礼服裙的女人，不禁挑了挑眉。  
三郎抬起了头，眼睛先在二郎脸上逗留了一会儿，才缓慢的回过了头。  
“Anita。”  
来人走过来亲亲密密的挽着三郎的胳膊，呼之欲出的胸口就挤在三郎胳膊处，三郎也没有挣扎，反而转头介绍起来。  
“Anita，这是我二哥，二哥，这是我同学。”  
二郎扯出一个得体的笑容，伸出手去。  
“幸会。”

彼此交错靠近的时候闻到了，对方身上掩盖在香水味下面的信息素的气味。  
女Alpha，万万没想到。

然而二郎很快的捏过三郎的手腕，把人抽出来搂在了身侧。  
“我跟弟弟好久没见，Anita小姐不介意让我们单独叙叙旧吧？”

就这样半强制性的搂着三郎的腰走出了宴会厅，三郎竟然也没有异议，在酒店外面的小花园内把人放开了。  
仔仔细细的瞧了一会儿，又伸手给了正儿八经的大大的拥抱，深嗅一口气，三郎身上还是熟悉的牛奶似的甜香味，心情就放松了，安抚似的摸了摸对方的后脑勺。

好像［好久不见］跟［我想你］都是久别重逢的重要的表达语句。

但是［我相信］和［我等你］都是埋在心里的秘密。

三郎松了一口气，呢喃似的叫了一声“二哥”。  
不需要特别说什么了吧。  
月色是如此好。

十指交扣是个特别的体验，骨节分明的手一根根交错开，直到把对方的温暖都包融在一起。  
被扣着穿过花园小径，明明也有牵很多人的手，但只有眼前这个人，仿佛交握的手中全是未来一样，心里柔软的一塌糊涂。  
穿过酒店大堂，步上盘旋楼梯，一路拉着到客房，明明樱井翔给自己预定的房间就在隔壁，可三郎一声不吭的任由二郎刷了房卡。

疯了吧，二郎吻下来的时候三郎虽然乖乖闭上了眼睛，却又忍不住这样想。  
然而这是多克制的一个吻啊，仅仅是唇瓣被含的生疼，二郎几乎是下意识的咽了口吐沫才微微后退，可他既没有道歉也没有微笑，而是又把人揽在了怀里。  
心跳好像都交融在了一起，长久等待的，原来是这个吗？

风啊，星星啊，微笑啊，都能传递给你。  
但是长久忍耐的想念要怎么传达呢？  
明明人就在怀里，那过去却呼啸而至，把每一天，每一天的思念都积压了起来堆在了身上。

“三郎。”  
三郎心跳如擂鼓一般，然而二郎的呼吸就喷在耳侧，声音有些干哑，又说的极为缓慢。  
“我来看你了。”

心里的门突然就开了闸，哗啦哗啦的倾泻而出。  
独自走了很多路，学习了很多东西，经历了很多难熬的时刻，然而好像就是在等待这一刻。

嗯，你来了就好。

我看过世界上最瑰丽的大峡谷，见识过百科全书版的博物馆，走过很多名人走过的街道，了解了很多世界历史跟地理知识，跟很多很多人交谈过，体验了很多很多的没有你的生活，然而打从一开始就知道。  
就算了解的再多，见识的再多，也只是在等你，等你带我回家而已。

三郎弯起了嘴角，头往那个人的颈脖处又蹭了蹭。  
“嗯。”

身后是纽约通明的灯火，他们站在玻璃窗前交换一个粘湿的吻。  
三郎的领结早就歪了，衬衫被揉的皱巴巴的，他却急切的伸着脖子，舌头完全交缠在口腔里，直把二郎推的跌坐在沙发椅上，自己跪了上去。  
解皮带扣的声音听的人腰眼发麻，嘴上吻的就更用力了，二郎动了动手指，把三郎的衬衫从裤腰里拽了出来，手从缝隙中探了进去，三郎的大腿跟都发软了，他本来就悬悬的跪在狭窄的沙发椅两侧，把二郎夹在中间，差点没一屁股跌坐下去，幸好二郎一只手还按着他的腰，勉强立着身子而已，却颤抖的厉害，不一会就难耐的昂起了头，小声的哈着气。  
三郎侧过头去亲吻他的下巴，喉结和锁骨，轻轻的啃咬一口，手却是在内裤里不断的揉搓着，手里的昂然越发肿大，用指甲骚刮了一下顶端边缘，大拇指划过前端小孔，三郎就僵直了身子软软的往前倒，倒像是给了自己一个大大的拥抱，二郎把头埋在他袒露的胸膛上，手里的动作不停，刺激着他的余韵，嘴上却贴着胸口心脏的位置，给了他一个温柔的吻。

三郎的裤子里已经是一塌糊涂，前后都湿答答的，被托着屁股直接举着抱了起来，慌的用腿夹住了二郎的腰侧，手撑在肩膀上垂头看下去，二郎仰着的眼睛里弯弯的全是笑意，上半身被缓慢的放倒在了大床上，二郎松开手直接拉着他的裤脚用力一扯，就把人干净利落的剥了个精光，欺身上去的时候三郎还害羞的别过了脸，然而很快身体就被一根火热的柱体给塞满了。  
“三郎啊.......”二郎悠悠的在耳边轻叹了一声。  
抬起来的眼睛里全是柔情蜜意，这一刻都不约而同的想要交换一个亲密的吻。  
两个人的身体交缠着，拥抱着团成了一个圆，是宇宙间最直接的符号。

“二哥啊～二哥！”  
三郎被他冲撞的像是在大海中漂浮，只能用力的抱紧了身上的人，二郎吻了吻他的额头。  
“唔，我在。”  
然而身下的攻势却越来越猛。

没有询问，没有说任何，只是在破碎的呻吟里，三郎张开了体内的结，二郎喷射出的白浊将他填了个满。  
然而还不够，他把他的二哥抱的更紧了，眼前全是白茫茫的雾气，失焦的一刹那，好像灵魂整个飞进了对方的心里。

闭上眼睛前，他想，他听到了对方在心里说了“我爱你”。

早晨迷迷糊糊的醒来，一睁眼就看见二郎撑着个头柔柔的注视着自己，三郎闹了个大红脸，干脆把头埋到被子里去了。  
勉强起床了，想着自己也算是异国的主人，吃早饭的时候就提议要不要出去逛逛，二郎一口应允了。

在街边买了咖啡，三郎不停的翻着手机地图，去哪里好呢？  
明明有那么多好地方，可是想着对方而去揣摩的话，却突然变得手足无措了起来。  
当个普通游客太无趣了吧？  
可纽约自己也不是太熟，如果去了没去过的地方丢脸怎么办？  
这样想着，仅仅是站在街头就焦灼了起来。

“二哥二哥，你有没有想去的地方？”  
舞驾二郎本不想驳了弟弟的好意，可昨天刚刚灵魂绑定了彼此，他那点紧张的小情绪也感染到了心里，忍不住翘了嘴角。  
弟弟恋人.......还真是可爱.......

他懒懒的扣住了三郎的手指。  
“去哪里不重要啊，只要是跟你在一起。”

看过的人生风景已然太多了，我途经了大海山川，目的地却只有你。

只是你。


	4. 番外3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SA/SK联姻啦

3.

樱井一叶八岁的时候，樱井相美才五岁。  
一个是小学三年生，一个幼稚园快毕业，不过因为都是在J家特设的私人学院，所以小一叶每天都要负责带妹妹去上学。  
说是带，可是眼下妹妹早就坐在玄关处自己穿好了鞋子，站起来又拢了拢快掉下去的双肩背包，手里拎着包扎好的便当盒，转过头来拧着眉看着还在客厅里窜来窜去的哥哥。  
“尼酱！你再不出来我自己走了。”  
“等，等我下啦相美！”一叶慌慌张张的探了个头出来，“我找不到我的便当盒了！”  
“那里～”小相美一边说着一边直直的指向三点钟方向，果然便当盒就安安静静的躺在鞋柜上面。  
“欸？欸～”  
一叶连忙折身往玄关处跑去，却在距离半米的地方脚一滑，哐叽摔倒了。

小相美深吸一口气，转头扭过身子踮着脚去拧开了门把手。

“相美～等等我啦～”

虽然很不想理这个笨蛋哥哥，可是无奈腿没有他长，被一把拽住手的时候偏了头去看，他脸上还挂着亮晶晶的泪痕，一边吸着鼻涕水一边说。  
“你不可以一个人走掉，爸爸说很危险！”  
“可你已经迟到一分钟了。”  
“下次不会了！”  
“你说过很多次了。”  
“下下次绝对不会了！”他又吸了吸鼻子，“我要保护相美的。”

身边的人沉默了一会儿，转头从背包口袋里抽出一条手帕来，“给你。”  
一叶连忙接过来擦了擦鼻涕水，突然想起来什么似的，用黏糊不清的声音叮嘱着。  
“等会儿见到大野哥哥，千万别说我摔跤的事情。”

然而一进校门，就碰上了大野智和，小相美立刻甩开了一叶的手转而扑了上去，仰着头眼睛亮晶晶的大声说。  
“智和哥哥！今天一叶也摔跤了呢～”

“喂！我可是哥哥喔！不要直呼我的名字啊。”  
一叶在后面急得直跳脚，然而前面的两个人已经自顾自的向前走了。

呜呜呜呜今天也是被嫌弃的一天。

傍晚的时候相叶雅纪来接小孩，正好偶遇大野智。  
“欸？利达？小和呢？”  
大野智拍了拍智和的头，“他要工作嘛。”  
“那.......要不要我们送你？”  
“不了不了，我们打车回家，智和，走吧？”

目送他们远去相叶雅纪才发现身边的一叶安静的异常。  
“一叶酱，你今天怎么没有跟智和说再见。”  
一叶鼓着脸颊不说话，身边的相美倒是拉了拉相叶雅纪的衣角。  
“爸爸，我饿了。”  
“喔好好好，我们回家吃饭喽～”  
说着便一把抱起相美塞进了汽车后座，又转身拍了拍一叶的头，一叶慢吞吞的也爬进了汽车后座。

到家才发现樱井翔也回来了。  
“嗯？这么早，夜会结束了？”  
“结束了，”樱井翔一边走着一边仰头灌了一大口啤酒，“啊好喝！”  
相叶雅纪一边把孩子们往楼上赶，一边挽起袖子准备做饭，想了想去追住了小相美，先塞给她一个奶油卷垫垫肚子。  
樱井翔仰在沙发上，朝着二楼大喊着，“先做作业啊。”  
“知道了！”两个小家伙回答的异常整齐，于是也不去管他们了。

侧过头去看，相叶雅纪围着围裙认真的在厨房转悠着，忍不住翘了嘴角。  
走过去把人悄悄的环住了，被嗔了句“别闹”，还在耳朵边吹了口气。  
相叶雅纪忍不住缩起来躲，给了他一肘子，“相美饿了。”  
“我也饿了啊。”樱井翔叼了他耳垂吸一口，还要按着他小腹暗示性的往后压。  
被相叶雅纪结结实实的踩了一脚。  
无奈的长叹了一口气。

相叶雅纪全神贯注的切着胡萝卜丝，突然想起来什么似的又抬起了头。  
“啊，今天一叶好像跟智和闹别扭了呢。”  
樱井翔又走回沙发趴坐着，正对着开放式料理台前的人，漫不经心的回答。  
“小孩子闹别扭很正常啊。”  
“不过他们的小伙伴实在太少了，”相叶雅纪低下头去像是自言自语着，“等上大学还有好久。”  
樱井翔知道他在说什么，半是心疼半是无奈。  
“等他们成年了，我们也差不多退休了，呐，雅纪，到时候我们就住到国外去。”  
“好啊～”抬起头来的兔子眼里满是温柔的笑意，“没关系的。”  
不想继续在这个话题上纠结，他转身拿了个盘子出来，又拖长了语调。  
“不知道一叶成年了会不会是omega呢？”  
“是也没有关系，”樱井翔也含了笑意，“一定会有人像是我爱你一样，爱一叶的。”

相叶雅纪手里的动作未停，不一会就卷好了寿司卷，又炒了两个小菜，摆好盘之后朝着楼上大喊着“开饭了”，两个小鬼头就都跑下来了。

吃饭的时候相叶雅纪瞟了儿子一眼，一脸有问题的表情。  
一边帮樱井一叶添盛了一碗汤一边问他，“一叶怎么了？”  
一叶还没说话，倒是旁边的相美抢着回答。  
“今天哥哥哭了！”  
被旁边的樱井翔按了头，“你又欺负哥哥了？”  
“才不是，哥哥是因为智和哥哥说将来不要娶他才哭的！”说完还做了个鬼脸，“智和哥哥才不会娶你呢！”  
眼看着小一叶又是一副快要哭了的表情，樱井翔捏了一下女儿的小鼻子。  
“不要欺负哥哥。”  
“我没有，”相美紧张兮兮的捂着鼻子，“哥哥笨，我就不要嫁给智和哥哥。”  
“哦？”相叶雅纪反问了一声。  
相美立刻就放开捂着鼻子的手，得意的大声说，“我将来啊，要娶他！”

樱井翔一口汤都喷出来了，心里想着这句话可不能被二宫和也听见。  
但是再看看小一叶，他正用一种崇拜的眼神看着自家妹妹，无奈的叹了口气。  
“你们还小，等长大以后就知道谁娶谁了。”  
相叶雅纪揉了揉小一叶的脑袋。  
“不过，要记住omega也不是弱小，”他抬头看了樱井翔一眼，眼睛里满是笑意，“omega是因为需要被爱，才出生的。”

安顿好两个小家伙后相叶雅纪走下楼来，樱井翔还在沙发上看着明天的新闻素材，走过去从背后环住了脖子，把毛茸茸的头埋在了他颈脖。  
樱井翔放下报纸，把人拉着转到前面来，捏着他的肩。  
“累了？”声音里满是心疼。  
相叶雅纪摇了摇头，瘫靠在他怀里。  
“小相美都想娶别人了啊～”  
樱井翔失笑，捏了捏他的鼻子，“小孩子的话你还当真了。”  
凑上去吻了吻他嘴角，“雅纪你啊，太可爱。”  
“喂喂，我这种年纪怎么都不能用可爱来形容吧！”  
当事人抗议着，却又被镇压回去了。  
“就是可爱啊，世界第一的可爱。”  
轻吻一下下的，啄着鼻尖，脸颊，最后停留在嘴唇上方，“对不起。”  
“嗯？翔酱怎么了？”相叶雅纪的手抚上他的脸颊。  
“不能让孩子们去上普通的学校，不能公开他们的身份，也不能让你.......”  
相叶雅纪拉下他的脑袋来，额头抵着额头，闭着眼睛轻声的说。  
“明明该道歉的是我，如果不是我，翔酱娶了别人的话.......”

被一记重吻封了口，滑溜溜的舌尖撬开牙关扫荡着口腔，带着强劲有力而安心的气息。  
“不是雅纪的话，我谁也不要。”  
相叶雅纪“哧”的就笑了，“骗人，之前还跟三郎交往了。”  
“这种陈年旧事！”樱井翔窘迫的挡也挡不住，干脆又用吻封住了他的嘴。

“翔酱？”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”  
“.......笨蛋，换个谢法。”  
“嗯？”  
“去床上谢呀～”  
“.......你滚！”  
“一起滚！”  
“有小朋友啊啊啊！”  
“嘘，所以你等会儿声音小点。”

“智和，智和，你等等我！”  
樱井一叶刚结束篮球社的活动，就看见小伙伴悠哉悠哉的背了个包从操场外经过，连忙追了上去。  
直到被推了一把大野智和才反应过来，把戴着的耳机摘了，扫视了一下樱井一叶。  
“你流好多汗.......”  
“我刚打完篮球啊。”  
“臭死了。”  
“欸？～”  
“你要不要去洗个澡。”  
一叶犹豫了一下，“可我想跟你一起回家。”  
“.......麻烦死了。”  
嘴上说着，智和却转而往学校的淋浴间走去，“还不跟来？”  
“哦哦。”一叶连忙小鸡啄米似的点头跟了上去。

里间水流哗哗的流了一地，智和靠在外间的白墙上，仰头看着透气窗处的蓝天。  
已经过了放学时间了，学校差不多都空了，身边陆陆续续的经过几个篮球队的队员，不一会儿里间就只剩下一道水流声。

一叶把毛巾搭在头上胡乱的边搓边走了出来，智和一眼扫上去，就看到有水珠从他的下颚经过，缓缓的顺着筋肉脉络滑下腹肌，连忙撇开视线。  
“一叶你快要过生日了吧？”  
“对呀，”背对着自己的人把毛巾搭在颈脖处，漂亮的背部曲线暴露无遗，埋头在衣柜里翻找着，声音都变得含混不清。“话说智和你生日都已经过了，怎么属性还没有定下来。”  
靠在角落里的人并没有搭他的话，反问道，“你呢？检查结果呢？”  
一叶翻衣服的手一顿，随后又抽出一件T恤来套上，挤出个笑脸转过身来。  
“哎呀，我没告诉你吗？对不起我一定是忘记了，我已经定了哦。”  
“嗯？”智和的头抬了起来。  
“我是Alpha，很奇怪吧.......”一叶连忙转过脸去，不再看智和脸上的表情，抽出柜子里的包锁好，“明明这么不器用，却是个Alpha，相美啊都吐槽死了。”  
吐了吐舌头转过身来，却撞上智和略显复杂的视线，于是声音又低沉了下去。  
“明明生日都还没到.......”  
被走过来的人顺手拍了一下头，“回家了。”

吸了下鼻子看着他的背影，一颗心像是浸在柠檬水里挤出了酸涩的汁水来。  
明明那么喜欢你。

现在却失去资格了，所以才不想说，一直都不想说。  
万万没想到自己会是Alpha啊，如果智和你也会是Alpha，还怎么留在你身边呢？  
哪怕是beta都好啊。

整理了一下情绪又扬起了笑脸追了上去。  
“智和你等等我啊。”  
并肩撞了一下又被嫌弃的推开了。  
“智和你报了武藏野美术大学对不对？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“爸爸听二宫叔叔说的。”  
“嗯，打算继续学画。”  
“真好，要加油。”  
智和犹豫了一下，瞥了他一眼。  
“武藏野挺好的，一叶你.......”  
“啊我学校已经选好了。”一叶收了脚步，在前面站定，“我想去早稻田。”

智和掩不住的诧异，“为什么？”  
“为了出国做准备吧。”  
“你要出国？”智和简直是咬牙切齿的问出这四个字。  
“.......嗯。”一叶不明白眼前的人为什么突然表情严肃了起来，有些后知后觉的向后退了一步，就被揪住了手腕。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么的.......”  
“你不是一直跟我在一个学校的吗？”  
“可那是因为爸爸们.......”  
“哦？”手腕突然就被松开，“所以，其实你不想跟我在一起？”  
“不是的呀！”一叶慌的急了，“只是.......”  
“只是？”

只是不见到你的话，就不会这么喜欢了吧。

他一副快要哭出来的样子，智和叹了口气。  
把人揪过来抱住了。  
“我只问一遍，你喜欢我的吧？一叶酱？”

樱井一叶的脸已经红到了脖子，还要被人不耐烦的催促，“是不是？”

呆呆的点了两下头，就被大力拽着往前走了。  
“去，去哪？”  
“开房。”  
“哈？”一叶惊了一下突然大力挣扎了起来，“等，等下啊智和。”

被一路拽进了hotel大门，毫无预警的被甩倒在床上的时候一叶的脑袋还在打结。  
“我们，我们来这里干嘛？”  
“你说呢？”  
智和一边单手解着衬衫纽扣一边把人压在下面。  
“我是Alpha啊！”  
“你刚刚说过了。”  
智和挑起一边嘴角软软的笑了，很少能看见他这样的笑，一叶呆了一下，就听到金属扣被解开的声音，然后就是他的吻落了下来。

“世界第一笨的Alpha，你没闻出来，我是个Omega吗？”

二宫和也把大门敲的砰砰作响，一边的大野智只是拦了两下还被瞪了。  
“樱井翔，你出来！礼金我要一个亿！少了我儿子不嫁听见没！”


	5. 番外4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个笨蛋级别的彩蛋吧

4.

智和跟一叶的婚礼几乎是立刻谈妥了。  
虽说俩人年纪都小了一点，但双方家长都心累的表示不想拖了——除了还没收到礼金但是被自家Alpha尽力安抚下去的那位。

“哥！”相美推开门，先是探了个脑袋进来，“诶你怎么还没有换礼服！”  
不争气的哥哥还坐在床上发呆，身为伴娘人选的妹妹只能大力的推开门，扯着裙摆一屁股坐在了床上，伸手去捏一叶的脸。  
“啊～疼～”  
一叶回过神来，露出如同小动物一般惶恐的表情。  
“相美.......我这是要结婚了？”  
“怎么，你还不乐意啊？”相美嘟了脸颊，“我想娶智和哥哥很久了都没得手！”  
但是看着自家尼酱烦恼的表情，又认命地叹了口气，凑过去一把搂住了一叶的脖子。  
“说吧.......你又在胡思乱想什么呢？”

从一叶房里偷溜出来后相美又混进了智和的房间。  
婚礼是在酒店办的，在正式见面之前，两人还是象征性的被隔了开来。  
大人们应该都在楼下应酬，智和一个人靠在飘窗上玩手机，连男伴儿也不在。

“智和哥哥。”  
大野智和抬起头来，看见是相美，于是招了招手，“进来啊。”  
相美径直走到床边坐下，抬起头来看着智和。  
“我哥他很苦恼。”  
“嗯？”  
“智和哥哥你明明很喜欢他吧，为什么一次都没有跟他说过？”

什么都瞒不过这个小人精，智和一把合上手机。  
“你不觉得他笨蛋的样子很可爱吗？”  
“可是，”相美勾起了一抹玩味的微笑，“玩太过可不好喔，当心新郎会跑掉。”  
大野智和眯起了眼睛。

“樱井相美，你做了什么？”  
“没啥啊～”相美摊开手耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得我的笨蛋哥哥可能还没有想清楚，于是劝他想清楚再说。”

大野智和腾地站了起来，刚走了两步就被身后的声音阻止了。

“喔对了，我还跟他说，如果不想要勉强结婚的话，逃婚逃的远一点会比较好。”  
大野智和回了头，樱井相美冲他眨眨眼，“千叶的海不错。”

为了避开日本的媒体，他们这可是在伦敦！  
大野智和二话不说去翻了护照。

樱井相美从窗户里看着他出了酒店大门才一个翻身从窗台上跳了下来，回到了自己房门口。  
敲了敲门，开门的赫然是樱井一叶。

他眼睛红红，扒着门框看着妹妹。  
“怎么样？”  
“我跟他聊过啦～”相美推了推他，示意他进房间，“他也觉得你们这样不妥。”  
“然，然后呢？”一叶紧张地跟着妹妹身后一路小跑。  
相美转过身来耸了耸肩，“然后他就走啦。”  
“走，走了？！”一叶就差跳起来了，“他怎么能走了呢！走了婚礼怎么办呢！”  
“你不是不想结婚嘛.......”相美睨了他一眼。  
“也不是......”一叶嗫嚅着，“我只是，我只是.......觉得他不喜欢我。”  
“反正他现在也回日本了，”相美两手一摊，“人家还觉得你不喜欢他呢。”  
“我怎么会不喜欢他！我.......你明知道我......”

樱井相美认命地叹了口气，摊上这样的哥哥也是操碎了心。  
“喏，拿着。”  
“什么呀？”  
“你的护照。”  
一叶还傻愣愣地看着她。  
“拿着啊！还不快追去！”  
“可是.......”  
“哪有那么多可是！”她拍了拍自家老哥的肩膀，“呐，我说，这么多年，你也没有告诉过他你喜欢他吧？”

“现在人都是你了的，你怕什么？笨蛋哥哥，敢标记人家，就不敢表白负责了？我看智和哥哥也是伤透了心才会走的。”  
一番话说的合情合理，说的一叶白了脸。  
又用力的拍了他一把。  
“快去呀，他在千叶的海边等你呢。”

眼瞅着一叶慌慌张张地夺门而去，相美翘起了嘴角。  
哼，这俩人的小心思，她可是五岁就看的明明白白啦。  
眼下，只有一件事情要解决了，那就是要怎么告诉爸爸们新郎新娘都失踪了呢？  
吐了吐舌头，一不小心玩太大了。

飞机一落地，刚打开手机就收到了相美发来的坐标。  
短信还附有爱心，［加油智和哥哥，千叶可是樱井家的约会圣地。］  
大野智和从鼻腔里哼了一声，伸手拦了一辆的士。  
坐在车里拨打一叶的手机，竟然关机了，到了目的地下车，只看见一片海，哪里有人，又打了一次电话没打通，只好先去找了家民宿安顿下来。  
刚办理好住宿手续，手机就响了，看着来电松了口气，一接起来却不由自主地凶了起来。

“喂，你在哪里？”  
电话那端的人刚想开口就被他凶巴巴的语气吓了一跳，“我，我在千叶.......”  
“千叶哪边？”一边拿了钱包一边往外走。  
“就.......”樱井一叶抬头看了看，白茫茫的一片海，“就.......海边.......”

停顿了许久，电话那段传来一阵长长的叹息。  
“姓樱井的，你站在那里别动，把你的地址实时分享给我。”  
电话就这么被挂掉了，一叶缩了缩脖子，智和.......生气了啊......

顺着手机地图导航走了好一会儿，抬起头的时候就看到远处背对着他的人在低头踢着沙子。  
大太阳的，也不知道找个阴凉地儿躲躲，让他不动还真不动了。  
傻不傻。  
无奈地叹了口气，先走去冰店拿了两瓶冰可乐。

智和悄无声息地走近了，用可乐罐从后面贴上了他脸颊，一叶瞬间就吓得跳了起来，看清来人后又不好意思了起来，双手接过可乐，嗫嚅着小小声地喊了一声，“智和。”  
从鼻子里哼了一声算作回答，智和示意他往遮阳伞下走。

俩人在长椅上坐下，智和捏着手里的可乐罐子把玩了一会儿才对着旁边如临大敌的人开口说话。  
“能耐了你啊。”  
不说还好，一说旁边这个人就一副要哭了的表情。  
“都跑这么远了，你就没什么要和我说的？”

“智和我喜欢你！”  
“.......哈？！”

终于说出了口，一叶瞬间松了一口气，又小小声地补充着，“我喜欢你。”

“等等，”智和眯起了眼睛，“那你为什么要逃婚？”  
“我没有呀！”一叶瞪着眼睛张口结舌，“走，走的人不是你吗？”  
“你不逃婚我怎么会来？！”  
“是你走了我才追过来的！”

“樱井相美！”  
“樱井相美！”  
反应过来的两人齐齐指着对方。

可恶，智和倒抽一口气，又被这个小丫头摆了一道。

“那，那现在怎么办？”一叶结结巴巴地问。  
“估计婚礼已经取消了吧.......”  
“啊.......”他垮下一张小脸，表情失望的不得了。  
智和故意一扬眉，“反正，你也不想跟我结婚不是吗？”

“不不不。”他连忙甩着手，又生怕自己被误会成是在狡辩，一张脸红的都要滴出血，“是，是......”  
“是什么，嗯？”  
“是你不喜欢我呀.......我不想勉强你.......”

“勉强，哼。”智和从鼻子里哼出气来，“你都标记我了，现在又不要我，分明就是负心汉。”  
一叶抬起头来，整张脸都是皱巴巴的，“你明知道我不是的呀。”  
“你就是！”智和凑了过去，紧盯他的双眸，“你有问过我吗？”

靠得太近了，心跳都变得乱七八糟。  
“你都没有问过我，怎么知道我不喜欢你呢？”

智和凑上去，轻轻地啃了他嘴角一口。  
语气是从未有过的温柔。  
“我喜欢你的呀。”

一叶石化了片刻，突然就把脸埋进了手掌心里，只一双耳朵露在外面，都红的要滴血。  
智和故意扭了头，却抑制不住上扬的嘴角。  
伸了个懒腰故意大声地说。

“哎呀～拜某个笨蛋所赐，今天的婚礼也泡汤了。”

笨蛋从手掌心里抬起头，露出湿漉漉的一双眼睛来，表情委屈至极。  
大野智和假装若无其事地打开了可乐罐，看也不看地拽过他的手，低头将小圆环套在了他的无名指尖。  
樱井一叶怔怔地缩回手，看着自己无名指上的可乐戒指。  
等了半晌，智和终于忍不住把手指凑到他眼睛下面弯了弯，清了清嗓子，“我的呢？”  
一叶这才慌慌张张地开了另外一罐，小心翼翼地套了上去。

简直像两个傻子。  
可看着他眉开眼笑的样子，并没有什么不好。

“你欠我一个真的戒指。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“还欠我一个婚礼。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“还欠我来千叶的机票钱。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“算了你欠我一辈子吧。”智和睨了他一眼。  
樱井一叶的脸又红了，于是被恶狠狠地威胁了。  
“快点头！”  
“嗯！”  
“不情愿？那我走了！”  
“没有啊智和，诶你等等我！”

佯装起身的人突然又收住脚步，一叶冷不丁地就撞了上去。  
智和转了个身，在他略微呆滞的目光下，又凑过去亲了个正着。

唔，礼成。

-全文完-


End file.
